Amor en un internado
by Cony Asakura-Maya Asakura
Summary: Todo se veia como un internado normal... pero todos ignoraban su propósito real// UNIVERSO ALTERNO capitulo 16 LEMON!UP!
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes de Shaman King no nos pertenecen (desgraciadamente TT.TT) solo tomamos prestados los personajes…**

Amor en un internado

Era una tarde normal en el internado "En", tres chicos miraban el cielo, les gustaba mucho hacer eso por las tardes, estaban solos? Por supuesto que no, como iban a estar solos los chicos más populares del internado? Estaban con su _fan-club_, el cual estaba compuesto por puras chicas…. Estos chicos eran tres hermanos, huérfanos desde los 6 y 5 años… El mayor de estos hermanos era Hao Asakura, cabello castaño largo, ojos negros, de piel morena, de 18 años, este chico era conocido como el "rompe-corazones" del internado, ya que había salido con casi todas las chicas de este…

Luego le seguía su hermano gemelo Yoh Asakura, cabello castaño más corto del que su hermano adornado con unos audífonos naranjos, ojos negros, piel morena, de 18 años, conocido por ser un despreocupado y tener una sonrisa que expresaba tranquilidad… El último era Hanna Asakura, cabello rubio, ojos negros, piel blanca, de 17 años conocido por ser un bromista… los tres chicos eran conocidos más que nada por ser los más desordenados del internado…

-Esta tarde ha sido la más bonita de la semana –dijo Yoh sonriendo

-Siempre dices eso –le dijo Hanna

-El pequeño tiene razón –dijo Hao, mientras el _fan-club_ suspiraba

-Cuando será el día que salgamos de este lugar, odio el internado –dijo Hanna

-Siempre dices eso –dijo esta vez Yoh –ya sabes que hay que esperar hasta cumplir los 24 años

Yoh tenía razón… Al cumplir los 24 años uno tenía que abandonar el internado para llevar una vida normal, aunque no a todos los habitantes de este les agradara esperar hasta cumplir 24 años para salir de allí…El internado "En " era un internado de puros huérfanos , gracias a eso era muy conocido en Tokio…

-Estoy aburrido –dijo Hao suspirando –hagamos otra cosa, que no sea mirar el cielo

-Vamos a dar una vuelta? –sugirió su gemelo, Hanna y Hao asintieron

Luego los tres chicos empezaron a caminar tranquilamente, seguidos por su _fan-club_, el cual suspiraba cada vez que uno de los chicos sonreía…

-Me tienen harto –susurro Hanna, Hao sonrió y giro sobre su eje

-Mis queridas chicas –les dijo sonriendo –lamento informarles que nos vamos a nuestro dormitorio…

-Pero no hay ninguna posibilidad que se queden más tiempo –dijo una chica rubia

-No, lo que pasa es que Hanna tiene que estudiar, Yoh tiene que ordenar su colección de discos y yo tengo sueño –dijo Hao, las chicas suspiraron con resignación y se marcharon

-Desde cuando yo estudio? – pregunto Hanna mirando a su hermano mayor

-Yo que se –respondió girando para quedar en la misma posición que antes –yo solo invente algo para librarnos de ellas n.n

-Que ingenioso eres –dijo Yoh con sarcasmo, Hao solo sonrió, luego doblaron

-Miren a quienes nos vinimos a encontrar –dijo Hanna sonriendo a tres chicas

-Pero si son nuestras queridas amigas –dijo Hao, mientras detenían su andar quedando frente a frente a las chicas

-Hola chicas –saludo Yoh

-Hola –respondieron las chicas…

Las chicas con cuales hablaban también eran populares, por ser muy difíciles de conquistar… La primera era Kaori Tsukatani, cabello castaño hasta los hombros, ojos negros, piel morena, de 18 años, conocida por ser amable y buena consejera… Luego venia Anna Kyouyama, cabello rubio, ojos negros, piel blanca, de 18 años, conocida por ser cruel y fría con todo el mundo…La última, pero no menos importante era Anna Maya Fujiyama, cabello castaño y por debajo de los hombros, ojos negros, piel morena, de 17 años, conocida por ser alegre y un poco rebelde, ya que ama desobedecer las reglas del internado…

-Como están? -pregunto Yoh con su típica sonrisa

-Bien y ustedes? –respondió Maya

-Bien –dijo Hao

-Bien… fue un gusto hablar con ustedes, pero nos tenemos ir –dijo Kaori avanzando junto a Anna y Maya

-Después hablamos Kaori –dijo Yoh, la chica asintió…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Desde cuando eres amiga de Asakura, Kaori? –pregunto Anna, cuando las chicas entraron a su dormitorio

-Siempre me he llevado muy bien con Yoh –respondió la castaña mientras se sentaba en su cama y Maya entraba al baño

-Me daré un baño –avisó Maya cerrando la puerta

-Al igual que tú con Hanna y Maya con el idiota de Hao –siguió Kaori

-Mmmm… y porque le tienes tanta mala a Hao? –pregunto la rubia mientras se sentaba en su cama

-Porque es un idiota, sin sentimientos –respondió

-Te va a terminar gustando –opino su amiga, Kaori frunció el ceño

-Que estas loca? –le dijo –nunca seré uno de sus trofeos

-Lo que tú digas –dijo Anna luego tomo el periódico y lo empezó a leer. Maya salió del baño con una toalla en la cabeza y vestida con unos jeans ajustados y una polera roja

-Y que haremos hoy? –pregunto mientras se sacaba la toalla y se empezaba a cepillar su castaño cabello

-Pues… no se… que se te ocurre? –le dijo Anna mirando a Maya, a la cual se le formo una sonrisa traviesa. Kaori y Anna intercambiaron miradas y miraron a su amiga con mucho interés

Continuara…………


	2. La bóveda

**Los personajes de Shaman King no nos pertenecen (desgraciadamente TT.TT) solo tomamos prestados los personajes…**

**Amor en un internado.**

**Cap.2: La bóveda**.

-Necesito de su ayuda- Dijo mientras seguía sonriendo traviesamente.

-De que se trata esta vez?- Pregunto Kaori

-Tomaremos tela de la bóveda de atrás- Los ojos de Maya brillaron con intensidad.

-Estas loca? El director nos castigará horriblemente!- Reprochó Kyouyama a la menor de las tres.

-Tenemos solo dos semanas con un día para el estúpido baile del internado, no querrán llevar el mismo vestido que usaron los 2 años anteriores o si?-Les guiñó un ojo.

-Pues no, pero esto es muy peligroso- Dijo la joven Tsukatani

-Confía en mi, no va a pasar nada- Se paró de su asiento.

-Ahora estoy más convencida, antes solo lo pensaba pero ahora te lo digo, cada vez te pareces más a Asakura Hanna- Le dijo la joven Kyouyama cruzándose de brazos.

La joven Fujiyama se gira hacia su amiga y la miró con una mirada pícara aunque escondía algo de rabia. Se acercó a Kyouyama y ya cuando estaba cerca le dijo…

-No me compares con ese tipo, hasta me ofendiste- Puso cara triste lo cual solo hizo que Anna sonriera, si sonriera, solo ellas dos habían visto la bella sonrisa de Anna, solo ellas, sus mejores amigas…

-Entonces eso es lo que quieres hacer?-Pregunto Kyouyama.

-Hai- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Así que Kaori volteo a ver a Anna y viceversa.

-Bien yo voy- Dijo Kaori alzando la mano, provocando que Maya se emocionara.

-Ya no me queda de otra- Dijo Anna. Eso fue suficiente para que Maya se lanzara contra ellas y les diera un abrazo.

Así que salieron del dormitorio ya cambiadas: Anna con unos pescadores negros y una playera de tirantes negros y su pañoleta al cuello, Kaori con unos jeans deslavados y una polera negra y Maya como ya lo habíamos dicho unos jeans ajustados y una polera roja. Se dirigieron al dormitorio donde los tres Asakuras dormían, y sin esperar más, Maya abrió la puerta adentrándose en aquel cuarto junto con Anna y Kaori.

-No se por que les gusta dormir hasta allá- Dijo Kaori señalando el fondo, donde aquellos que buscaban se encontraban.

-Vamos a preguntarles- Dijo Maya caminando un poco rápido.

-Oye espera no vienes sola!- Grito Anna. Ella y Kaori no habían avanzado nada solo miraban a su alrededor, habían unos cuantos muchachos ahí presentes, pero lo que más les llamó la atención, fue que uno camino hasta quedar en una cama que estaba a un lado del pasillo principal.

-Hola preciosa- Saludó a Fujiyama, el era pelirrojo de ojos verdes, guapo y como de unos 19 años.

-Hola- Dijo ella siguiendo su camino, pero de pronto… paró en seco, aquel cuate le había dado una nalgada.

Los Asakuras, se percataron y se acercaron lo que más pudieron, al igual que las otras dos chicas. La joven castaña, se giró hacia aquel que había tenido esa osadía, se acercó mucho a el haciendo que se parara, para luego acercar su rostro al de el.

-Maya, que estas haciendo?-Preguntó Hao algo sorprendido.

Ya cuando estaba muy, muy cerca la acción cambió y le dio una tremenda bofetada, mandándolo contra Hanna, el cual calló con Kenosuke encima.

-Si vuelves a tocarme te juro que no vivirás para contarlo- Le advirtió ella con ferocidad.

-Vaya esa si fue una fuerte cachetada, jijiji- Contestó Yoh.

-Y bien a que se exponen al venir hasta acá?- Preguntó Hao.

-Eso no te concierne- Respondió Kaori.

-Claro que le concierne pero… no podemos hablar aquí- Dijo Maya.

Así que se fueron a donde los tres Asakuras dormían, hasta el fondo de aquella habitación.

-Y bien?- Preguntó Hanna.

-Vamos a ir a la bóveda a tomar tela, y necesitamos que nos ayuden, no tomará mucho tiempo llegaremos antes de la comida- Habló Kyouyama quien se encontraba sentada en una cama.

-Ni hablar- Dijeron al unísono Hao y Hanna.

-Yo si voy- Dijo un sonriente Yoh.

-Por favor Hao si?- Dijo Maya acercándose a su amigo.

-Si va Hanna, voy yo- Dijo triunfante sabiendo que ella jamás le pediría a Hanna que la acompañara ya que ella lo detestaba, pero no contaba con…

-Hanna, tienes que ir- Dijo Anna.

-Pero…-Protestó el.

-Vas a ir- u.ú

Hanna miró a Hao con complicidad y se dedicaron una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Con una condición…- Dijo Hao.

-Cual? Preguntó Maya.

-Tienen que bailar encima de la mesa reggeton- Dijo Hanna, mirando a Maya retadoramente.

-Las tres?- Anna se sobresalto.

-Si las tres- Contestó Hao.

-Está bien vamos- Dijo Maya, jalando a sus dos amigas.

-Maya! Exclamaron ambas.

-Ustedes dijeron que me ayudarían-

-Diablos-

Entonces salieron de ese cuarto y se dirigieron a la bóveda, donde sacaron la tela con ayuda de los Asakura y la llevaron al cuarto de mujeres, justo cuando salieron, la campana de la comida sonó.

-Sii comida- Yoh y Hanna salieron corriendo

-Vamos- Dijo Anna.

Llegando al comedor, los dos Asakuras ya habían apartado mesa y los demás que apenas llegaban fueron con ellos. Al llegar se dieron cuenta de que el club de Fan's estaban en las mesas de alrededor.

-Cuando nos dejaran en paz? T-T- Pregunto Hana.

-Al parecer nunca- Dijo Kaori.

-Deben de cumplir su trato- Sonrió Hao.

-Ejem, no podemos hacer otra cosa que no sea bailar? u/ú-Preguntó Anna

-Si podemos- Contestó Maya aventándole comida a Hanna, este se enojo que también le lanzó comida pero ella se agachó y la comida le calló a un cuate que iba pasando y así se inició una guerra de comida, llegaron los "preceptores" a detener todo pero a ellos también les tocó comida, hasta que llegó el director.

-Que es todo este alboroto!- Grito enfurecido, todos pararon y de inmediato voltearon a ver la mesa donde los Asakuras y las tres chicas estaban.

-Anna Maya comenzó todo!- Gritó una chica del club de Hanna. Y de repente todas las admiradoras de Hanna comenzaron a decir eso.

-Señorita Fujiyama, venga conmigo ahora- Dijo el director desde la puerta del comedor. La joven se paró y se iba a ir con el cuando…

-Nosotros también estamos involucrados- Dijo Anna levantándose, al igual que Kaori, Hao e Yoh.

-Y usted joven Hanna?- Preguntó el director.

-Si también- Se cruzo de brazos y se paró.

-Limpien todo este desastre, esta platica solo es con la joven Fujiyama- Y se fue con ella.

-Ya lo escucharon, todos excepto los culpables pueden irse- Y así lo hicieron, dejándolos solos.

-Si bien no la iban a regañar por la tela, la van a regañar por esto- Dijo Kaori barriendo.

-Se lo merece- Dijo orgullosamente Hanna.

-Por que eres así con ella?- Preguntó Yoh.

-Como así?-

-La tratas muy mal y te da gusto que le pase algo- Contestó Hao

-O… acaso ahí algo que no nos quieres decir?- Pregunto Kaori pícaramente.

Hanna volteo a ver a Anna, como pidiéndole una ayuda.

-ù/ú No, no hay nada que no quiero decir- Dijo Hanna volteándose a limpiar otra mesa.

Acabaron hasta la noche de limpiar todo el comedor y subieron a sus cuartos, encontrándose con Maya en el pasillo, traía la mirada perdida, y su polera estaba desgarrada, como si la hubieran jaloneado, sin querer chocó con Yoh.

-Ey estas bien? –Preguntó Anna, pero la chica seguía fuera de si, hasta que Hanna la sacudió brutalmente, tratando de sacarle respuesta y como respuesta recibió una cachetada.

-Quien te crees zangoloteándome?- Pregunto muy enojada.

-Tan solo queremos saber que te pasa, no si tu mano es pesada- Dijo Hanna tocándose su enrojecida mejilla.

-No me pasa nada, estoy bien.- Dijo ella yéndose a su cuarto, los demás se despidieron y se fueron a sus cuartos.

Los Asakuras se durmieron al instante, pero ellas trataban de sacarle la sopa a Fujiyama a lo cual solo contestó.

-Mi hermano- Dando a entender que se había peleado con su hermano y así se durmieron ellas también.

A la mañana siguiente en los salones de clases se dio un aviso muy "importante"…

-Hoy se realizará el sorteo para ver quien va a ser su pareja durante en baile, y rotaron la rueda… June con Tseki, Mai con Ryo, Yoh con Anna –"_Genial! Me tubo que tocar con el tonto"_- Pensó para si Kyouyama. Hao con Kaori…

-Solo esto me falta- Susurró Kaori demasiado enojada, mientras que el solo de recostó sobre la banca con un aura maligno a su alrededor…

**Mientras en otro salón…**

-Y por último Hanna con Maya.- Dijo la profesora.

-Noooooooooo!- Gritaron al unísono.

-Por que de todos los hombres me tuvo que tocar este?- Se preguntó Maya recostándose sobre su pupitre. Y sonó la alarma del fin de las clases, todos los chicos salieron de su salón y de nuevo los tres Asakuras y las tres chicas estaban reunidos.

-Ehmm, tenemos un pequeño problema- Dijo Hao

-Que ocurre- Preguntó Anna

-No sabemos bailar, jijijiji- Dijo Yoh arrancándose la cabeza, Kaori y Maya se miraron y echaron a reír como locas, mientras que Anna solo cruzo los brazos y frunció el ceño.

-Pues será mejor que aprendan- Anna con severidad.

-Pero, pero…- Dijo Yoh.

-Yo te enseño- Dijo Anna jalándolo para que la siguiera.- Y ustedes niñas, deberían de hacer lo mismo!- Les gritó desde lo lejos.

-Bien enséñame a bailar- Dijo Hao llevándose a Kaori casi arrastrando mientras que ella lo insultaba y maldecía. Dejando a los más jóvenes solos.

-Ehm, y que es lo que tengo que hacer? u.ú-Preguntó Hanna.

-Aquí no te voy a enseñar, métete más entre los árboles u/ú- Dijo Maya, así que Hanna la obedeció.

-Toma mi cintura- Le dijo ella.

-Que!-

-Que me agarres de la cintura- Hanna se sonroja levemente obedeciendo esa instrucción y cada una de las que ella le decía y acabaron bailando un suave vals, y cuando ya iban a terminar, se miraron a los ojos. Hanna estaba más que sonrojado y la chica lo veía fijamente.

-Ey, tu niño güerito, aléjate de mi hermana ahora!- Oyeron cerca y voltearon a su derecha. Allí estaba el, Daisuke Fujiyama, el hermano mayor de Maya, 19 años, alto, fornido, carácter fuerte, ojos verdes, castaño y moreno.

-Hermano, no me esta haciendo nada malo- Dijo ella separándose de Hanna, con largos pasos el joven Fujiyama se acercó al Asakura y lo levanto de la camiseta que portaba.

**Continuará…**


	3. Enseñando a bailar,el problema de Hanna

**Los personajes de Shaman King no nos pertenecen (desgraciadamente TT.TT) solo tomamos prestados los personajes….**

**Amor en un internado**

**_Cáp. 3: Enseñando a bailar, el problema de Hanna y el titular _**

-Hermano bajalo no me hacia nada malo –le decía Maya a su hermano, quien tenia muy bien agarrado a Hanna de camiseta

-Hazle caso no le hacia nada –dijo el menor de los Asakura

-Que hacían tan escondidos y alejados de todos? –pregunto Daisuke, sin bajar a Hanna

-Estábamos…-

-No le digas! –exclamo Hanna

-Cállate!-ordeno el mayor de los Fujiyama

-Bajalo hermano no me hizo nada-dijo Maya , Daisuke miro a su hermana

-Esta bien confió en ti Maya –dijo bajando a Hanna, luego se dirigió al chico y le pego un puñetazo, que provoco que Hanna perdiera el equilibrio y cayera

-Daisuke! –grito Maya mientras que Hanna se tocaba el labio, el cual sangraba

-No te acerques más a Maya, Asakura, -le dice el joven Fujiyama – o lo pagaras muy caro, entendiste?

-Hai entendí –dijo Hanna levantándose, aun con la mano en la boca, Daisuke se marcho –genial ahora me harán puré por tu culpa…

-Pues que mala suerte la tuya u.ú –dijo la chica sin darle mayor importancia, luego vio el labio de Hanna –vamos a curarte el labio –el chico asiente y se van a la enfermería

**Mientras por otra parte…**

-No así no! – exclamo enojada Kyouyama

-No entiendo TT-TT –dijo Yoh

-Así tienes que hacerlo –Anna empezó a danzar lentamente, llevando a Yoh consigo –es fácil no puedes ser tan tonto o si?

-No soy tonto

-No lo parece ¬¬

-No importa… veamos así?- Yoh trato de bailar como Anna le enseñó, pero…

-No de nuevo te equivocaste -dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente –será una larga semana –suspiro-

-Aprendo rápido –sonrió el chico

-No lo parece u.ú

-TT-TT

-Ensayaremos todas las noches –dijo severamente la joven- en la azotea

-Como digas –respondió sonriendo

Anna volvió a suspirar y empezaron de nuevo con la danza…

**Mientras en uno de los pasillos, que dan hacia el baño….**

-Suéltame estúpido! –gritaba Kaori mientras que Hao la llevaba de la mano, prácticamente él la hacia caminar –Maldito idiota suéltame en este instante!

-Cállate todos nos están mirando –dijo el chico sin parar de caminar

-No me interesa! –Hao la tomó en brazos y empezó a correr –Aaaaah!

Hao no hacia caso a los gritos de la chica, llegaron a un pasillo que estaba vació, paró de correr y bajo a Kaori…

-Vamos enséñame a bailar -le dijo el castaño

-No tengo otra opción?

-Pues…no –sonrió y ella suspiro-dime que hacer

-Coloca tus manos en mi cintura –dijo de mala gana-_"maldita sea mi suerte"_ –pensó frustrada

-Esto me empieza a agradar –dijo el chico mientras hacia lo que la chica le decía, terminaron bailando un vals…

-Esto no es tan difícil –dijo Hao cuando terminaron de bailar, pero aun no soltaba a la joven

-No bailas tan mal –opino Kaori –ya me puede soltar Asakura ¬¬ -dijo tratando se safarce de los brazos del chico, pero este la tenia bien sujeta –ya suéltame

-No quiero –dijo infantilmente mientras abrazaba más a la chica

-Ya suel…-Kaori se callo al sentir un flash –sentiste eso?

-Hai…-soltó a la joven –que habrá sido?

-No se –respondió –vamos a tu habitación

-Picarona es muy temprano –dijo sonriendo, Kaori le dio un cachetada

-Eres un tonto –le dijo molesta –camina

**Mientras en el dormitorio de los Asakura…**

-Se están demorando –dijo Hanna, quien ahora tenia, en el labio, un pequeño parche –este parche me molesta –dijo mientras se acostaba en su cama

-Pues aguántate –le dijo Maya, quien estaba sentada en la cama de Hao, mirando hacia la puerta esperando que aparecieran los demás

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Anna, Kaori, Yoh y Hao, el último todavía tenia la mejilla un poco enrojecida. Los recién llegados se dirigieron donde estaban Maya y Hanna…

-Que te paso en la mejilla? –pregunto Maya a su amigo mientras este se acostaba a su lado

-Pregúntale a tu amiga –contesto frunciendo el ceño, Anna se sentó en la cama de Hanna

-Bien ya entendí que pasó…-dijo Maya mientras Yoh y Kaori se sentaban en la cama del primero

-Que diablos te pasó en el labio Hanna? –pregunto Anna, Yoh y Hao miraron a su hermano

-El hermano de Maya me pego un puñetazo –respondió

-Doushite? –pregunto Yoh seriamente

-Porque toque a la princesa…

-Quien se a creído que es para pegarte? –pregunto Hao seriamente

-Ya no importa…

-Como que no importa! –exclamaron los gemelos

-Ya escucharon a Hanna –dijo Anna – y que tal el ensayo?

-No baila tan mal –dijo Kaori- aprenderá rápido

-No me quejo –dijo Maya

-Yoh es muy tonto le va a costar mucho tiempo –dijo la rubia

-Oye! Estoy presente –dijo Yoh

-Entonces haremos lo siguiente –siguió Anna ignorando a Yoh por completo –practicaremos todas las noches en distintos lugares, con su respectiva pareja…

-Todas las noches! –exclamaron Maya, Kaori y Hanna

-Anna no tengo nada en contra de ensayar todas las noches –dijo Maya –pero tiene que ser con su respectiva pareja? –Anna asintió

-Noooooooooo! –exclamo Fujiyama junto a al menor de los Asakura

-Anna –dijo Kaori mirando a la rubia – no querrás que termine…

-Loca de amor por mí –interrumpió Hao

-CALLATE IMBECIL! –Grito la joven Tsukatani mirando fulminantemente a Hao, luego miro a Anna suplicante –Onegai, Anna no me hagas esto…

-Gomenne, pero será con sus respectivas parejas y se acabo –sentencio Kyouyama

-Pero…-protestaron Maya, Kaori y Hanna

-No hay peros –dijo severamente- nos juntaremos después de la cena en el lugar donde ensayaron hoy –los demás asintieron

-Alégrate, Tsukatani, nos conoceremos más –dijo Hao –y quizás terminamos siendo más que amigos –le guiño un ojo

-Te castraré! –exclamo Kaori mientras se abalanzaba contra Hao, pero Yoh la detuvo

-Tranquila U –le dijo sonriendo

-Bien nos vamos –dijo Anna levantándose, sus amigas la imitaron –Oyamusi nasai

-Oyamusi nasai –respondieron los hermanos mientras las jóvenes salían del dormitorio

**Al día siguiente en el dormitorio de las chicas…**

-AAAAAAH!

Anna y Maya saltaron de sus camas y miraron un poco molestas a la causante del grito…

-Que diablos te pasa Kaori? –pregunto Anna mirando a su amiga, la cual tenia expresión de horror en su rostro y en sus mano tenia el periódico del internado -malas noticias?

-Mira el maldito titular –dijo entregándole el periódico a Anna, a la cual sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al leer el titulo.

Maya le arrebato de las manos el periódico a Anna, ella también quería saber que pasaba. Miro el titular, el cual decía: _"Lloren chicas, el chico más deseado de la escuela, Asakura Hao, tiene novia" _ y luego vio la foto en la cual estaban Kaori y Hao abrazados…

**Continuará…**


	4. Un sorpresivo beso y la pandilla

**Los personajes de Shaman King no nos pertenecen (desgraciadamente TT.TT) solo tomamos prestados los personajes….**

**Amor en un internado**

**_Cap.4 Un beso sorpresivo y la pandilla de los que ya van de salida._**

La chica Fujiyama tenía el periódico, mientras que la joven Kyouyama trataba de calmar a la joven Tsukatani.

-No es posible!! Matare a esos que hayan puesto esa tontería en el periódico!!-Gritaba Kaori histérica.

-Cálmate, cálmate de seguro que hablando con ellos todo se arregla- Decía una y otra vez Kyouyama.

De pronto la joven Fujiyama comenzó a carcajearse.

-Ey, te parece gracioso? Imagina que fueran tu y Asakura Hanna.-

La joven Fujiyama se paró de su cama sin dejar de reírse, tomo ropa y se fue al baño.

-Con estas amigas para que quiero enemigas?- Dijo Kaori sentándose junto a Anna. –Yo y mi maldita suerte-

-Ya te lo dije, deja de quejarte porque sino de tanto maldecirlo, no vas a poder de dejar de pensar en él u.ú-

-No digas tonterías- Dijo Tsukatani cruzándose de brazos, en seguida Maya salió del baño con un hermoso vestido blanco corto.

-Las veo en el comedor- Dijo ella antes de cruzar todo el cuarto para salir.

**Mientras en otra habitación…**

-Hao explícame que es esto!!! –Preguntó un sorprendido Yoh mostrando a su gemelo el periódico.

-Yoh no baka, es un periódico- Contestó tranquilamente.

-Achis Ya se que es un periódico, pero esto- Señaló el encabezado.

-Mmm, chismes de por ahí- Dijo Hao sonriendo burlonamente. De pronto la puerta del cuarto de hombres se abrió sorpresivamente dando paso a cierta chica morena que se había vestido de blanco, la cual en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba con ellos.

-Aaaaaaaaaahhhh, un fantasma!! –Gritó Hanna al ver a la chica, quien volteo a verlo con mirada asesina.

-Hao necesito hablar contigo- Dijo jalándolo fuera de la cama y dirigiéndolo a la puerta.

-Ey, que crees que haces?- Preguntó Hao tratando de cubrirse, ya que solo estaba en ropa interior pero ya era demasiado tarde… Maya lo había sacado de la habitación donde esperaba el club de admiradoras.

-Aaahhh!!!- Todas gritaron al ver a Hao… en boxers pegados. Maya volteo a ver a su amigo y de inmediato lo volvió a meter en la habitación.

-Jajaja, Hao viene todo rojo- Se burló Hanna.

-Ahora si se le pasó la mano a Fujiyama jijiji- Rió Yoh y todos los demás en la habitación.

-No es gracioso!!- Regañó el mayor de los Asakuras, quien sin darse cuenta venia seguido de Maya.

-Vamos Hao, no regañes y vístete- Dijo ella aun riéndose.

-Aaahhhhhhhhh, Maya no hagas eso que me das a dar un infarto!!! –Gritó Hao al darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica.

-Te dije que era un horrible fantasma- Se burló Hanna pero… Maya se acercó a el y de una tremenda bofetada le dejo todo rojo el cachete al Asakura.

-Ey, cuidado con mi labio, me dolió!!!- Bufó Hanna mientras tocaba su sangrante labio.

-Oh, lo siento, se me olvido- Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Quieres pelear?- Dijo Hanna parándose, pero olvido un pequeño detalle… Traía solo una minúscula trusa. Maya se sonrojó instantáneamente y desvió la mirada y Hanna al darse cuenta, no hizo más que jalar las cobijas y sentarse en su cama todo sonrojado.

-Jajaja, que decías de Hao, Hanna? –Pregunto Yoh.

-Cállate ¬///¬- Dijo Hana.

-Bien, ahora si vamos a hablar- Dijo Hao, que ahora si estaba vestido…

-Bien- Dijo Fujiyama saliendo de la habitación siendo seguida por Hao.

-Bueno Hanna, vamos a asearnos para ir a desayunar-

**En el comedor…**

-Vaya, ya se tardaron mucho ù.ú- Bufó Kyouyama.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Dijo Kaori quien ignoraba las miradas asesinas de las admiradoras de Hao. De pronto Yoh y Hanna aparecieron en el comedor y detrás de ellos sus grupos de admiradoras.

-Demoraron demasiado ù.ú- Regaño Anna.

-Gomen, es que tuvimos un contratiempo –Dijo Hanna señalando a sus admiradoras- Auch!! Mi labio!!- Gritó Hanna tocándose su aun sangrante labio.

-Que te ocurrió? –Pregunto Kaori.

-Ehm, Maya se enojo con Hanna jijiji- Rió Yoh.

-Maya y su hermano si que tienen la mano pesada ù.ú- Bufó Hanna.

-Que yo que?- Escuchó detrás de el. Maya y Hao acababan de llegar.

-Nada, nada nñU-

-Más te vale Asakura u.ú- Advirtió Maya sentándose junto a Kaori.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, después de desayunar las chicas se fueron a los jardines del internado.

-Kaori no te preocupes, todo ya esta arreglado- Dijo Maya tirándose al pasto.

-Más les vale a esos idiotas, los matare si no u.ú- Dijo Kaori acostándose del lado derecho de Maya.

-Ya tranquila, antes de que te mate yo por no dejar de quejarte u.ú- Exclamo Kyouyama acostándose del otro lado de Fujiyama.

-Y díganme chicas, ya tienen alguien que les haya robado el corazón?- Preguntó Fujiyama.

-No- Dijeron al unísono.

-Y tu?- Preguntó Anna.

-Mmm, déjenme ver… no aun no- Contestó ella

-Ey, Maya!!- De pronto se oyó, las tres chicas se sentaron en el pasto… Daisuke Fujiyama era quien llamaba a su hermana.

-Que sucede?- Preguntó Maya sin pararse de su lugar.

-Necesito hablar contigo- Dijo acercándose a las chicas, para parar a su hermana.

-Al rato nos vemos- Exclamó ella siguiendo a su hermano, ambos desaparecieron y ambas chicas se voltearon a ver.

-Kakkoi- Dijeron ambas.

Pasó la comida y la cena hasta que llegó la hora del ensayo. Todos se quedaron de ver fuera de los baños.

-Hoy será nuestro segundo ensayo nocturno- Dijo Anna.

-Ejem, Anna hoy tiene que ser también a fuerzas con nuestra pareja?- Preguntaron Maya y Kaori con la esperanza de salvarse de bailar con sus parejas.

-Si con sus parejas- Afirmó Anna- Ahora cada quien a su lugar de ensayo-

Y así Hao y Kaori se quedaron ahí donde estaban, Yoh y Anna en la azotea y Hanna y Maya en el jardín trasero…

Casi todos quedaron bailando un suave y dulce vals excepto Anna e Yoh…

-Ay, Asakura me pisas!!! u.ú- Gritó histérica Anna.

-Gomenne- Dijo él, parando su "baile"

-Ya deberías de empezar a aplicarte, no quiero pasarme el resto de los días enseñándote a bailar u.ú- Dijo ella.

-Gomen, es solo que…- Se detuvo suavemente y la volteo a ver a los ojos.

-Dilo de una vez Asakura ù.ú- Regaño ella.

-Que tengo que hacer esto- Y fugazmente deposito un beso en los labios de la rubia. Anna se quedó sorprendida y cuando por fin reaccionó le regaló una de sus mega-bofetadas a Yoh. Y cuando le iba a dar otra, Asakura la tomó de los brazos y se paró.

-Parece que alguien tiene problemas- Dijo Yoh viendo para abajo, en donde, una bola de personas rodeaban a una y esa persona trataba de salir.

-Que bien, pero el que ahora esta en problemas eres tu ù.ú- Dijo ella.

-Parece ser Fujiyama Daisuke- Exclamó Yoh.

-Que?- Anna se paró de su lugar y se asomó, efectivamente era Daisuke, así que bajó de la azotea para dirigirse al lugar siendo seguida por Yoh.

**En un pasillo…**

-Esos parecían Anna e Yoh- Dijo Kaori.

-Y parece que iban al jardín, algo les habrá pasado a Hanna y a Maya?- Preguntó Hao quien todavía no paraba el vals.

-Si no me sueltas ya idiota, no lo vamos a saber oó- Dijo Kaori, al instante Hao la soltó y ambos siguieron a Yoh y a Anna…

-No vayas a hacer ruido, Asakura- Advirtió Kyouyama.

-Ya se- Susurró el.

-Pero que tenemos aquí? Dos fisgones populares- Dijo un tipo por detrás de ellos, entre el y otro tipo los llevaron a donde querían llegar y que habían visto desde arriba.

-Me permitiré preguntarles… Que hacen fisgoneando?- Preguntó el que parecía ser el líder, un cuate de pelo igual de largo que Hao color blanco y sujeto en una cola baja, ojos verdes intensos y piel apiñonada, de unos 22 años y ropa negra al igual que los demás.

-Y no eran los únicos fisgones, estos también –Dijeron dos cuates que acaban de llegar con Hao y Kaori sujetos.

-Bien vayamos a los salones para que nadie más nos interrumpa- Dijo el peliblanco y así lo hicieron, todos subieron.

**Todavía en el jardín…**

-Ehm, Hanna lamento lo de tu labio- Dijo Maya.

-Si claro, solo no me vuelvas a abofetear- Dijo él, queriéndola ignorar.

-No estúpido, que mi hermano te haya partido el labio u.ú- Dijo ella.

-Nani?- Dijo el volteando a verla.

-Bueno, será mejor que ya nos regresemos-Dijo ella saliendo de entre los árboles.

-Subamos por el lado de los salones –Dijo Hanna caminando al lado de ella.

Ya estaban en los pasillos, cuando vieron que un salón estaba iluminado y en el interior se encontraba la pandilla más peligrosa del internado, Yoh, Anna, Kaori, Hao y Daisuke.

-Nadie se mete con mis hermanos – Dijo Hanna entrando en el salón, pero siendo capturado y llevado ante el líder.

-Hanna!!!- Entró Maya siendo también capturada y llevada ante el líder.

-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí? –Dijo el líder –Un lindo rubio y…por kami!!!-Dijo acercándose a la chica- Miren nada más, es Fujiyama Anna Maya.

**Continuará…**


	5. Saliendo del problema saltandose las

**Los personajes de Shaman King no nos pertenecen (desgraciadamente TT.TT) solo tomamos prestados los personajes….**

**Amor en un internado**

**_Cáp.5: Saliendo del problema, saltándose las clases y una noticia inesperada_**

-Aléjate de mi hermana!! –grito Daisuke enfadado sujetado por dos chicos de la banda

-Cállate Fujiyama –dijo uno de los tantos que sujetaban a Hao

-Será mejor que no hables Fujiyama –dijo el líder fulminando con la mirada a Daisuke luego miro a Hanna y a Maya –Veamos… que trae por aquí a Fujiyama Anna Maya?

-Eso no te incumbe –respondió la chica desviando a mirada

-Mala respuesta linda –dijo el peliblanco negando con la cabeza miro a Hanna –tu eres Asakura Hanna, el menor de los Asakura –Hanna frunce el ceño –te pareces a tu hermano mayor cuando haces eso

-Que esperabas? Soy su hermano –dijo Hanna –idiota –susurra pero fue escuchado por el líder

-Grave error –golpea a Hanna en el estomago, este cae al suelo de rodillas

-Hanna!!! –exclamaron los gemelos, pero también fueron golpeados en el estomago por los sujetos que los sujetaban

-No hablen sin mi permiso –dijo el peliblanco, luego camino hacia Anna y Kaori –Miren Kyouyama Anna, la chica dura y fría –Anna lo miro con odio –me encanta tu forma de ser –la beso en la mejilla, Yoh sintió mucha rabia-

-No me vuelvas a tocar –dijo la rubia molesta

-No me hables así linda –luego miro a Kaori –la novia de Asakura Hao…

-No soy su novia –le corto la castaña

-La prensa dice eso…-

-Pues esta equivocada, yo no soy la novia de Asakura -el líder sonrió y se acerco a su rostro

-Que alegría saberlo-le susurro –Así puedes ser mía –luego la beso en la comisura de los labios

-Aléjate –le dijo ella, Hao sonrió, el peliblanco volvió donde Maya

-Tienes amigas muy lindas –le dijo, luego miro a todos – Miren chicos solo queríamos a Fujiyama Daisuke y terminamos teniéndolo a él y a los más populares del internado… y lo que más me alegra es que tenemos a nuestro antiguo amigo Asakura Hao

-Que quieres, Yamatto? –pregunto Daisuke

-Lo sabes perfectamente Fujiyama –respondió el líder, llamado Yamatto Takenoushi –lo que no se que vamos a hacer es con los populares…mmmmm…ya se –chasqueo los dedos y los que tenían sujeto a las chicas las sentaron en la mesa que estaba frente al peliblanco –atenlas –los mismo chicos de antes ataron a las chicas de manos y pies

-Que harás? –pregunto Hao

-Silencio Asakura –ordeno Yamatto – siéntenlos…tienen que estar en primera fila –sonrió mientras los demás de la banda sentaban a los hombres en unas sillas y los sujetaban fuertemente –veamos quien será la primera -dijo mientras miraba a las tres chicas, luego sonrió, tomo a Anna se sentó en medio de las otras chicas, sentó a Anna en sus piernas, con una mano toco una pierna de Kaori y con la otra la pierna de Maya

-Pero quien te crees?! –exclamaron las tres jóvenes mientras cada una le daba un golpe distinto. Maya lo golpeo en la cabeza, Kaori en el estomago y Anna en el entrepierna. Los Asakura se carcajearon…

-Que es lo gracioso?-pregunto Yamatto aguantando el dolor

-Nunca debiste hacer eso –respondió Yoh –no sabes de lo que son capaces…Jajaja

-Escucha idiota –dijo Anna molesta –será mejor que nos sueltes o te ira peor

-Que romántica –dijo sarcástico el peliblanco

-Puedo serlo más –le dijo y le volvió a pegar en el entrepierna. Yamatto soltó un gemido de dolor

-Jefe!! –exclamaron los demás integrantes de la banda. De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entraron los "preceptores"…

-Que ocurre aquí? –pregunto uno de los preceptores, cabello negro, ojos castaños, piel morena, alto y de unos 23 años

-Ellos nos tienen atrapados –respondió Maya –y este cuate –señalo con la cabeza a Yamatto – se esta aprovechando de nosotras

-Ustedes irán a hablar con el director –dijo el mismo chico a los de la banda –llevenlos –los de la banda siguieron a unos preceptores que los iban a llevar con el director. Los demás preceptores ayudaron a los demás

-Domo Arigato –dijo Maya mientras ella y sus amigas se bajaban de las mesas

-No hay de que, señorita Fujiyama –dijo el pelinegro –será mejor que vayan a sus cuartos ya es tarde

-Hai –dijeron los Asakura, las chicas y el joven Fujiyama –

Unos minutos después en los pasillos del internado caminaban los 7 jóvenes…

-Bien –dijo Daisuke- aquí nos separamos…adiós chicos -gira hacia la derecha y entra en la segunda puerta. Los demás siguieron su camino en silencio…

Se despidieron y se fueron sus cuartos, se durmieron enseguida

Al otro día….

-Yoh despierta –alguien movía a Yoh lentamente, el chico abrió los ojos perezosamente y observo a…

-Kaori? Que haces aquí? –pregunto sentándose en su cama

-Yoh necesito que me ayudes a llegar al comedor –le dijo su amiga

-Porque? Que paso? –

-Las fan's de tu hermano me quieren linchar ¬¬ -se cruzo de brazos- mis amigas solo se rieron y no me quisieron ayudar, así que tu eres el único que me puede ayudar

-Bien te ayudare n.n…Ehm… me pasas el uniforme –Kaori se lo entrega- Arigato me esperas onegai –la chica asintió, Yoh se cubrió con la sabana y se fue al baño-

Luego de unos minutos Yoh salió del baño con el uniforme puesto…

-Estoy listo –le dijo a Kaori –espera –se dirigió a la cama de Hao –Ey idiota despierta!!! –Movió bruscamente a su hermano mayor-

-Donde es el incendio Yoh? –pregunto Hao levantándose rápidamente pero se tenia un pequeño detalle…se encontraba en boxers negros ajustados

-Oye!! No tienes vergüenza!! –le grito Kaori, Yoh se empezó a reír como loco

-Que?! –Hao se observo- aaaaah!- se volvió a acostar- y tu que haces aquí?!

-Eso no te concierne estúpido –respondió secamente la chica

-Eres muy amable –dijo sarcástico

-Ya no peleen –dijo Yoh, antes de que Kaori cumpliera su palabra de castrar a Hao –nos vamos a desayunar –le informo a su hermano mayor

-Espérenme no quiero ir solo –le dijo Hao, Yoh miro a Kaori

-Muy bien pero Hanna también va –dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba a la cama del menor de los Asakura –Hanna despierta –lo movió suavemente

-Que? –pregunto el rubio

-Vas a ir con nosotros a desayunar? –pregunto Yoh

-Bueno –contesto Hanna

Mientras en el comedor…

-Kaori esta tardando –dijo Anna

- fue a buscar a Yoh –dijo Maya

-Pero se esta tardando –Kyouyama se cruzo de brazos

-Mira hay viene junto a los tres Asakura –le dijo Maya observando hacia la puerta, donde entraban los demás

-Menos mal que iba solo por Yoh –dijo Anna

-Oye estos dos se colaron –dijo Kaori llegando donde ellas junto a los Asakura- yo iba solo por Yoh –los recién llegados tomaron asiento

-Lo que digas Kaori –dijeron sus amigas

Luego del desayuno fueron camino a los salones de clases, Hanna se acerco a Anna…

-Anna necesito hablar contigo –le dijo el rubio al oído

-Bien saltémosno la clase –le dijo Anna, se dieron media vuelta

-A donde van? –pregunto Maya

-Necesitamos hablar en privado –dijo Anna- así que nos saltaremos la clase

-En serio? –Pregunto la castaña Fujiyama, Anna asintió – Bien entonces –sonrió traviesamente y miro al mayor de los Asakura –Hao y yo también necesitamos hablar

-En serio? –pregunto Hao mirando a Maya

-Si Hao – dijo sin dejar de sonreír

-Pero tienes que ir a clases –le dijo la joven Kyouyama

-Y como tu te saltaras la clase con Asakura? –le dijo Maya- yo también lo haré , aparte si tu lo haces yo también –volvió a sonreír

-Esta bien –dijo resignada Kyouyama

-Si Maya puede yo también –dijo Kaori

-Tú también? –pregunto Anna

-Porque no?

-Esta bien ganaron –dijo Anna, Maya y Kaori sonrieron

-Arigato Anna-chan!!! –exclamaron ambas jóvenes

-Bien vamos Hanna –dijo Anna jalando a Hanna, para que la siguiera- Será la última vez!!! –grito a lo lejos, luego desapareció junto a Hanna

-Seguro –dijeron las castañas

-Nos saltaremos las clases? –pregunto Hao

-Por supuesto –respondieron las chicas

-Genial –dijeron los gemelos sonriendo, luego Kaori se fue con Yoh y Maya con Hao…

En la azotea con Anna y Hanna…

-Que me querías decir Hanna? –pregunto Anna

-Anna no lo vas a creer pero creo…que… yo… etto –dijo Hanna

-Al grano Hanna –

-Pues…etto… yo creo que me…

-que te….

-que me gusta Maya –dijo al fin el menor de los Asakura, Anna lo miro con sorpresa.


	6. Poses comprometedoras

**Los personajes de Shaman King no nos pertenecen (desgraciadamente TT.TT) solo tomamos prestados los personajes….**

**Amor en un internado**

**_Cáp.6: Poses comprometedoras._**

Anna se quedó sorprendida, muy sorprendida mientras que Asakura Hanna estaba tan rojo como un tomate.

-Lo dices en serio?- Preguntó divertida Anna.

-Eso creo- Hanna dijo tímidamente…

-Y por que no se lo dices?-

-Estas loca?!- Asakura se alteró –Me lo tomaría a broma o se alejaría de mí, eso sin contar a su hermano.-

-Yo creo que sería lo mejor, Hanna, bueno vamos a clases antes de que nos digan algo-

-Pero Anna, no le vayas a decir nada ¬///¬- Pidió aun sonrojado Hanna.

-No te preocupes, dejaré que tú lo hagas-

Mientras en otro lugar del patio…

-Este es el mejor lugar para esconderse entre clases- Dijo Maya guiñando un ojo.

-Vaya y que vamos a decir si los profesores preguntan donde estábamos?- Preguntaron los otros tres.

-Que estábamos con el director arreglando un asunto con la pandilla oscura.- Dijo Fujiyama sentándose debajo de un frondoso árbol.

-No me recuerdes esa experiencia tan desagradable u.ú- Dijo molesta Kaori.

-Yo quiero probar- Dijo traviesamente Hao.

-Probar que hermano? –Preguntó curioso, Yoh.

-Probar lo que hizo con las chicas- Sonrió maliciosamente, provocando que ambas chicas se voltearan a ver.

-Ni se te ocurra cerebro de ave ò.ó- Advirtió ofendida Kaori.

-Ya se me ocurrió- Contestó el lanzándose contra Kaori y como consecuencia tirándola sobre el pasto.

-Quítate ahora mismo Asakura, ten por seguro que estarás muerto si no lo haces!!-Gritó ella forcejeando en el pasto.

-Si me quito igual me matas-

-No solo te castro- Dijo ella enfurecida, así que rodó hasta quedar encima de el.

-Así que te gusta tener el control sobre la relación, eh?- Preguntó maliciosamente el castaño aun sin soltarla.

-Pero que idioteces dices!!! Suéltame ahora mismo!!!-Gritó ella forcejeando.

-No- Hao se giró y volvió a quedar sobre ella, y así estuvieron rodando, mientras Yoh y Maya los miraban entretenidos.

-Ah, como me gustaría hacer eso con mi Annita- Suspiró el castaño.

-Tu… Annita?- Preguntó Maya con una sonrisa, pero Yoh no le contestó solo se limitó a sonreírle y miró a cielo.

-A mi me gustaría con…- Yoh la volteo a ver "_Que bien seré el primero que se entere quien le gusta"_ pensó, pero la chica se quedó callada, Yoh volvió a pensar en Anna, tanto que no escucho que Maya lo llamaba, cada vez lo llamaba más desesperada, hasta que ella le gritó.

-Yoh!!-

-A que?- Preguntó conectándose al mundo real.

-Hao y Kaori acaban de caer en el peñasco que esta con piedras, vayamos a ver si están bien, -Dijo ella bajando con cuidado por las piedras, siendo seguida por Yoh.

-Hao, Kaori, están bien?!- Gritó Yoh.

-Si, no fue, ahhhh…!!!- Gritó Hao al hacer un intento fallido por levantarse.

-Te lo mereces ¬¬- Dijo Kaori, ella se intentó parar apoyando el brazo derecho pero este le dolía mucho –Ay, mi brazo!! –Gimió de dolor.

-Déjenme ver- Dijo Maya- Hao que es lo que te duele?

-La pierna izquierda, ah- Contestó cerrando un ojo por el dolor.

-La revisaré, me preocupa que ambos se hayan roto huesos, vamos Hao quítate el pantalón- Dijo ella seriamente.

-Queeee?! O.O No mejor que Yoh me revise ¬//¬.

-Bien, Yoh sabes que hacer –Maya se llevó a Kaori un poco lejos.

-Eso fue divertido pero doloroso- Dijo Hao quitándose el pantalón, mientras que Yoh le revisaba.

-Eres un tonto, Hao- Dijo el con una sonrisa- Oh, no- Su expresión cambio súbitamente….

-Que, que pasa?- Preguntó Hao…

-Te rompiste la pierna- Dijo Yoh señalándole por la rodilla, un pico que sobresalía.

-Maldición-

Mientras las chicas también habían detectado, fractura en el brazo derecho de la chica Tsukatani.

-Maldito seas, Asakura Hao!!!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo que a unos cuantos metros de distancia, el la escucharía perfectamente.

-Gracias, cariño- Respondió el con sarcasmo y poniéndose los pantalones y las chicas regresaron.

-Ambos tienen fracturas, Yoh por favor lleva a los chicos a la enfermería yo voy por Anna y Hanna- Dijo Fujiyama y corriendo se metió al edificio de clases.

Mientras en los pasillos…

-Que raro aun no han llegado- Dijo Hanna.

-Si pierden más clases ese es su problema u.ú- Exclamó Kyouyama.

-Y si les pasó algo?-

-Dejate de tonterías como crees que les pasó algo- De repente apareció corriendo entre los pasillos la joven Fujiyama, la cual paró frente Anna y Hanna.

-Y los demás?- Preguntó Anna.

-En la… enfermería-Contestó ella recuperando el aliento.

-Que les pasó?- Hanna tomó a Maya por los hombros, provocando que esta lo volteara a ver fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos negros, lo que provocó que Hanna se sonrojara.

-Un accidente, pero ahora necesito que me acompañen- Dijo Maya tomando a cada uno de la mano y se los llevó corriendo a la enfermería.

-_Le habrá pasado algo a Yoh?_-Se preguntaba mentalmente Anna –_Pero en que cosas pienso, ese estúpido anda dando vueltas por mi cabeza desde que me besó-_ Ella se sonrojó levemente y sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso, luego volteo a ver a Hanna el cual estaba con la cara tan roja como un tomate y una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Llegamos- Exclamó Maya abriendo la puerta de la enfermería, Anna fue la primera en entrar-

-Entremos- Dijo Fujiyama, pero Hanna la tomó de un brazo.

-Que te pasa? Oh, no me digas que le tienes miedo a la sangre…- Dijo ella con sarcasmo.

-Iie, necesito decirte algo –Su apuesto rostro se escondió detrás de su flequillo.

-Habla rápido Asakura, estoy preocupada por ellos-

-Yo, yo…etto…yo…tu-Asakura Hanna se puso nervioso.

-Yo que? o ô-Preguntó Fujiyama.

-Tu…me…--Pero fue interrumpido.

-Malditas muletas, Maya tu… Oh lo siento interrumpí algo?- Hao era el que había salido y ahora los miraba traviesamente.

-No, nada- Contestó Maya volteando a ver a Hao. Al instante los demás salieron de la enfermería. Hanna dio un suspiro de decepción.

-Vayamos a los dormitorios- Dijo Anna.

Ya en los dormitorios…

-Ah, maldito yeso u.ú- Bufó Hao acostándose en su cama

-Todo fue por tu culpa- Acusó Kaori.

-Tu empezaste a rodar, preciosa.-Exclamó Hao.

-Mentira ¬¬#- Dijo Kaori.

-Bueno ya!!! Este momento sería estupendo para ensayar- Dijo Anna.

-Anna, acaso no vez esto?- Dijo Hao señalando su yeso.

-Ustedes verán que es lo que nos falla- Exclamó ella, luego Yoh la tomó por la cintura y Hanna a Maya.

-Ah, ah esta vez bailaran otra cosa- Rió Hao.

-Como que otra cosa TT-TT apenas y puedo con esto-Dijo Yoh.

-Bailaran tango-Sonrió.

-Queee?!-Exclamaron los cuatro "bailarines"- Hao puso un disco de tango en una pequeña grabadora que tenía.

-Pero, Hao no sabemos bailar eso- Dijeron tres de los "bailarines"

-Pues me parece que alguien si sabe- Sonrió pícaramente viendo a Hanna. Asakura Hanna tomó una mano de Fujiyama y la jaló para si, Hanna empezó a bailar con Maya un rico tango hasta que terminaron Hanna bajó su mano izquierda por toda la espalda de Maya, hasta llegar a los glúteos de esta y después siguió por la pierna levantándola, jalándola y Maya con la punta de ese pie apoyo su pierna, mientras que ella lo rodeaba por el cuello dejando sus rostros… sus labios a escasos centímetros

-Vaya-Exclamó Yoh

-Así deberías bailar ¬¬- Le dijo Anna.

-Pero, Anna sabes que no lo puedo hacer sino me das mi inspiración-Anna recordó aquel beso que Yoh le había dado la noche pasada.

-No te hagas ilusiones –Dijo ella mostrando enfado.

-Pero…-Yoh se acercó más y Anna retrocedió.

-Aléjate Asakura-Dijo ella retrocediendo más hasta chocar con una cama, en la cual calló con Yoh encima.

-Ejem… no es necesaria esa escenita ¬¬- Dijo Hao cruzándose de brazos,.Anna empujó a Yoh y le dio una buena bofetada alejándolo de ella.

-Ey eso me dolió T.T- Lloriqueo el.

-Pervertido!!!- Gritó Anna parándose y yendo por sus amigas.

-Hoy no habrá ensayo nocturno- Bufó Anna viendo a todos Kaori y Maya sonreían, Hao estaba cruzado de brazos, Hanna tenía mirada inconforme e Yoh seguía llorando por el golpe.

-Nos vemos mañana- Dijo ella saliendo y detrás de ella fueron Kaori y Maya.

Al día siguiente…

La puerta de la habitación de hombres se abrió súbitamente. La figura furiosa de un hermano mayor caminaba con un periódico en las manos y yendo hacia los Asakuras, los cuales ya estaban despiertos y vestidos.

-Asakura, estas muerto- Dijo levantando a Hanna por el cuello de la camisa

-Y ahora que? Preguntó Hanna un poco sorprendido. Daisuke le enseño el periódico, en la página principal estaba la foto de Hanna y Maya en aquella última posición de su tango pero en vez de estar sujetando la pierna de la chica, Hanna estaba tocan el trasero de esta y debajo de esa foto estaba una un poco más grande la cual era la de Yoh encima de Anna…

Continuará…


	7. Arreglando el malentendido y la decisión

**Los personajes de Shaman King no nos pertenecen (desgraciadamente TT.TT) solo tomamos prestados sus personajes….**

**Amor en un internado**

_**Cáp. 7: Arreglando el malentendido y la decisión **_

Antes de que los gemelos pudieran hacer algo al respecto, Hanna estaba tirado en el piso producto de un puñetazo de Daisuke Fujiyama, puñetazo que provoco la molestia de los gemelos, quienes encararon a Fujiyama…

-Quien te crees que eres para venir y golpear a Hanna!!! –le grito Hao-

-Escucha Fujiyama –dijo Yoh manteniendo la calma, Hanna se levanto- será mejor que te vayas antes de que…

-Te demos una paliza –interrumpió Hao-

La puerta se volvió a abrir dando paso a tres chicas, dos con el ceño fruncido y una con cara de aburrimiento, las recién llegadas fueron donde los chicos…

-Que significa esto?!!! –exclamaron Anna y Maya mostrando el periódico

-Porque creen que tenemos algo que ver en esto?! –dijeron los Asakura

-Será porque ustedes conoces a la estúpida editora del endemoniado periódico –dijo Anna

-Solo la conoce Hao! –aclaro Hanna, Kaori frunció el ceño, se dirigió a la puerta y salió dando un portazo.

Los demás quedaron un poco confundidos ante la acción de la chica, Anna y Maya intercambiaron miradas y asintieron divertidas.

-Bueno eso no importa –exclamo Daisuke, luego levanto a Hanna por el cuello de la camiseta y lo miro fulminante- Te juro, Asakura, que serás hombre muerto! –soltó a Hanna, este cayo de sentón y luego salió del dormitorio

-Atrévete Fujiyama!!! –grito Hao

-Basta!! –exclamo Kyouyama antes de que Maya saliera en defensa de su hermano- hablemos esto como personas civilizadas que, supongo, que somos

-Bien –dijeron los demás

-Pero desayunemos primero, si? –dijo Yoh – Íbamos a desayunar pero Fujiyama vino -.-U

-Bien, vamos a desayunar –contestó Anna, Yoh le sonrió y ella se giro para ocultar un leve sonrojo, que solo noto una persona

Cuando abrieron las puertas del comedor más de la mitad de las cabezas se giraron para ver a los recién llegados, acto seguido empezaron los murmullos sobre las imágenes expuestas, esta mañana, por el periódico. Anna entorno los ojos, molesta y buscó a Kaori con la mirada, encontrándola en una mesa, con el desayuno frente a ella, pero sin probar bocado alguno…

-Allí esta Kaori –dijo la rubia, señalando la mesa donde estaba su amiga

-Vamos con ella –dijo Maya avanzando, siendo imitada por los demás

Llegaron con Kaori, aguantando los sollozos del fan's club de Yoh y Hanna y todo tipo de murmullos sobre ellos, en especial Yoh y Anna. La joven Kyouyama estaba a punto de gritar:" Que no tienen vida propia, que tienen que estar jodiendo a los demás!", pero se contuvo y se sentó al lado de Kaori, provocando que esta se sobresaltará…

-Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma –le dijo Maya sentándose a su izquierda

-No estaba atenta –dijo la castaña, viendo como los Asakura tomaban asiento

-Hablaremos después de desayunar –dijo Yoh –sobre lo del periódico –agrego al ver la cara de confusión de la castaña-

-Esta bien-

-Te sucede algo? –le preguntó Hanna

-Nada…Doushite?

-Estas un poco… rara –dijo Maya

-Estoy bien –se levanta

-Kaori no vas a desayunar? –le preguntó Anna

-Iie, no tengo hambre –empieza a caminar, Hao se levantó y le siguió

-A don… -Anna fue interrumpida

-Déjalo –dijo Maya –quizás él pueda averiguar que le ocurre a Kaori

-Bien…-

-Anna crees que…-

-Es lo más probable –la interrumpió

-Oigan no hablen como si no estuviéramos –dijo Hanna

-Cállate –dijeron las chicas, Yoh río –Tú también ¬¬ -Yoh guardo silencio

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando ya estaban riendo, todos ecepto Anna quien le dio una mordida a su tostada. En eso llego una chica de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y de tez blanca, editora del periódico, la chica se coloco frente a Yoh y Hanna…

-Donde esta Hao? –pregunto la chica

-No lo sabemos, Arimi –respondió el rubio, Anna y Maya taladraban con los ojos a la rubia

-Como que no saben donde está? –

-Es que se fue sin decir nada –dijo Yoh

-Le podrían decir que necesito hablar con él con urgencia –les dijo Arimi

-Claro –respondieron los hermanos, la ojiverde les sonrió y se fue

Maya la vio alejarse, se le ocurrió una idea y empezó a reír, los demás la miraron.

-Que te ocurre?- preguntó Hanna

-Tengo la solución a nuestro problema –respondió ella

-La solución? –dijo Anna

-Así es –

-Y cual es? –le preguntó el castaño

-Luego la sabrán –sonrió- ahora desayunemos para luego buscar a Kaori y Hao y solucionar este malentendido

Los demás intercambiaron miradas, elevaron sus hombros y siguieron con sus desayunos.

Mientras que por otro lugar del internado, para ser precisos, el jardín. Kaori estaba sentada bajo un árbol, Hao llego al patio, empezó a buscar a Kaori con la mirada, al verla se acercó y se sentó a su lado…

-Que haces aquí? –le pregunto ella sin mirarlo

-Pues, te hago compañía –le respondió con una sonrisa

-Si no te molesta quisiera estar sola…-dijo aun sin mirarlo

-La soledad no es buena, Kaori-

-Que importa…-

-Tengo la culpa? –le preguntó Hao, luego de un rato, Kaori lo miro-

-Por que la tendrías? –

-Es que te pusiste así cuando supiste que…bueno…

-No es eso –lo interrumpió- no quisiera hablar de eso

-Algún día me lo dirías? –

-Quizás… algún día –le sonrió, Hao le devolvió la sonrisa y la abrazo, ella se sorprendió un poco, pero le devolvió el abrazo-

-Oigan, lamentamos interrumpir tan romántico momento, pero necesitamos hablar.- Hao y Kaori se separaron bruscamente y observaron a Anna, Maya, Hanna e Yoh.

-Bien, donde hablaremos? –preguntó Hao

-En su habitación –respondió Maya

Las chicas y los Asakura se dirigieron al dormitorio de los últimos, al estar ahí cerraron la puerta con llave y tomaron asiento en las camas.

-Y bien? –dijo Yoh, sentándose junto a Kaori en su cama

-Y bien, que? –dijo Anna, sentada en la cama de Hanna junto al dueño de esta

-De que vamos a hablar –dijo Hao, sentado junto con Maya en su cama

-Sobre lo del periódico –respondió Maya

-Tú dijiste que sabías la solución –le dijo Hanna

-En serio? –dijo Kaori mirando a Maya-

-Así es –le contestó su amiga

-Cual es? –preguntaron los demás

Maya sonrió y observo a Hao

-Él nos sacara de esto –dijo observando a su mejor amigo

-Yo? –dijo el mayor de los Asakura

-Así es –

-Y como nos sacara Hao de todo esto? –preguntó Anna

-Pues… -Maya miro a Hao- Haito me harías un favor? más bien a todos, incluyéndote

-Que quieres? –dijo el chico, Maya le susurro su plan al oído- que?!

-Por favor Haito, si? –lo miro con ojos de cachorrito

-Esta bien…- Maya lo abrazo- cuando?

-Si puedes...Esta noche- dijo ella

-Bien, esta noche-dijo él

-Genial -dijo Maya- entonces esta noche no habrá ensayo, ya que no estarás

-No –dijo Anna, los demás la miraron- si habrá, a Yoh le falta mucho por aprender, así que ensayaremos todos, excepto Kaori, ya que Hao no estará

-Bien –dijeron todos los demás.

Después de la cena, en el cuarto de los Asakura…

-Hao dinos que harás? –dijo Hanna

-Iie –respondió el castaño

-Oh, vamos dinos –siguió Yoh

-Iie –contestó nuevamente el chico

-Oh, vamos si? –Yoh y Hanna se acercaron a su hermano mayor y lo miraron con ojos de cachorritos, sabían perfectamente que ese era el único modo de que Hao dijera algo y/o les hiciera un favor muy grande.

-Esta bien, pero no me miren así – dijo Hao

-Si!! –celebraron los otros dos- que harás?

-Pues saldré con Arimi y le diré que desmienta todo lo que ha dicho de nosotros-

-Eso quiere decir que te acostar…-Yoh fue interrumpido

-Hai, cuando termine le diré –

-Entonces mañana sabremos si hace lo que le pedirás –dijo Hanna

-Así es…-

La puerta se abrió, entrando por ella Anna, Maya y Kaori…

-Están listos? –preguntó Anna

-Hai –respondieron los Asakura

-Entonces manos a la obra – dijo Maya- Hao ve con Arakawa Arimi –el castaño asintió- y los demás ensayemos

-Nos vemos –dijo Hao abriendo la puerta, miro por unos segundos a Kaori y salió-

-Bien, a ensayar! –ordeno Anna, luego Yoh la tomo por la cintura y Hanna a Maya

-Yo los observo –dijo Kaori mientras se acostaba en la cama de Yoh

-Espero que estés cómoda Kaori –dijo Anna frunciendo el ceño, la castaña le enseño la lengua-

-Ya...Ensayemos –dijo Fujiyama- que es lo que más te cuesta Yoh?

-Todo –respondieron Anna e Yoh

-Entonces…bailemos un vals –propuso Hanna-

-Bien –dijeron los otros "bailarines"

Luego de unos minutos. Kaori se partía de la risa al ver bailar a Yoh y Anna, mientras que Hanna y Maya trataban de no reírse al ver a la otra pareja "bailando"…

-No! Así no! Cuanta veces te lo tengo que decir Asakura?! –grito Anna

-Pero…no entiendo TT-TT –dijo Yoh, Hanna y Maya no aguantaron más y se le unieron a Kaori, ahora los tres se carcajeaban

-Eres un tonto ¬¬ -

-Es muy difícil –

-Claro que no ¬¬ –

-Si lo es-

-No lo es ¬¬ -

-Si lo es-

-No lo es ¬¬-

-Oigan, ya paren –dijo Kaori, limpiándose una lagrima que le salió a causa de la risa

-Mucho ensayo por hoy –dijo Maya- porque no continuamos mañana?

-Bien –contestó Anna- Oyamusi nasai

-Oyamusi nasai –respondieron los Asakura y vieron como las chicas abandonaban su pieza

Al día siguiente…

Yoh y Hanna trataban de despertar a Hao, quien dormía profundamente, los otros Asakura intentaron de todo, le quitaron las sábanas, le hicieron cosquillas, le ofrecieron de sus pasteles favoritos e incluso lo golpearon, pero Hao no despertaba…

-Hao despierta! –exclamo Yoh zarandeando bruscamente a Hao- vamos a llegar tarde a clases por tú culpa!

-Mmmmm –fue lo único que recibió de respuesta-

-Olvídalo no despertará –dijo Hanna

-Hay que intentarlo –dijo Yoh

-Le tiramos un balde de agua fría? –

-Buena idea, pero… –Yoh miro a Hao –si hagámoslo o sino no despertará nunca

-Que bien! –Hanna entró al baño y salió con un balde lleno de agua helada- toma una foto.

-Para que?-

-Para guardar su expresión –río el rubio- esto será genial

-Porque no mejor lo grabamos? –propuso Yoh

-Eso esta mejor –

Yoh sacó la cámara de video, la encendió y miro a Hanna, quien estaba al lado de Hao, listo para empapar a su hermano mayor y así despertarlo de una vez…

-Bien, hazlo –dijo el castaño.

Hanna iba a lanzar el agua, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, Yoh y Hanna giraron sus cabezas para ver quien había abierto la puerta, pero lo único que vieron fue que una chica de cabellera castaña se lanzó encima de Hao, provocando que este se despertara, luego entraron una chica rubia y otra castaña…

-Muchas gracias Hao –dijo Kaori, aun encima de Hao, quien estaba confundido-

-Eh?- dijo Hao tallándose los ojos, mientras se sentaba haciendo que Kaori lo abrazara por el cuello para no caer, provocando el acercamiento de sus rostros y un sonrojo por parte de ambos-

-Si Hao, gracias -dijo Maya, mientras que Kaori se paraba al lado de Anna, aun sonrojada al igual que Hao-

-Porque es el "gracias"? –preguntó Hanna

-Por esto –contestó Anna entregándole el periódico

Hanna recibió el periódico, Yoh se le acerco y vieron que una de las noticias más importantes era el desmentimiento de todo lo que se había escrito de ellos, desde la noticia de que Hao y Kaori eran novios hasta las fotos que se habían expuesto ayer…

-Que bien –dijo Yoh con una linda sonrisa

-Vamos a clases –dijo Anna – ya va a sonar la campana

-Oh, no –suspiraron Yoh y Hanna

-Que les pasa? –pregunto Maya

-No alcanzamos ni a desayunar TT-TT –dijo Hanna

-Porque? –pregunto esta vez Kaori

-Porque estábamos tratando de despertar a Hao y se nos fue el tiempo –contestó Yoh, luego él y Hanna empezaron a fulminar con la mirada a Hao

-Gomen –dijo él con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Estaremos con hambre hasta la hora de la comida!!!-

-Lo que sea –dijo Anna- van con nosotras o que?

-Vamos con ustedes –dijeron los Asakura

-Pero déjenme vestirme -dijo Hao

-Bien, pero apurate que te demoras siglos en vestirte ¬¬ -dijo la rubia

-Si señora! –exclamo el pelilargo, luego entro al baño a vestirse y arreglarse-

Luego de que Hao estuviera listo, fueron a sus respectivos salones de clases, aunque se detuvieron para ver un enorme cartel que tenia un aviso, los chicos se detuvieron a leerlo…

"_**Suspensión del baile**_

_El baile se suspenderá hasta el próximo mes, en sus salones se les comunicará la fecha. Gracias por su atención…_

_Atentamente_

_La dirección."_

-Que bien suspendieron el baile –celebro Maya-

-No te emociones, el mes próximo será –dijo Anna

-No me arruines el momento, Anna- le dijo Maya, en ese instante sonó la campana –que no me oyeron? –Kaori y los Asakura rieron-

-Vamos a clases –dijo Hanna, luego fueron a sus salones.

Durante las clases, Hanna decidió en confesarle sus sentimientos a Maya, aunque se demoro mucho tiempo en tomar la decisión ganándose varios regaños por partes de los profesores. Por otro salón Yoh estaba mucho peor que Hanna, a el castaño lo habían sacado de clases, por no colocar atención, ya que pensaba en Anna y ahora se encontraba en el pasillo con una cubeta de agua en cada mano. Hao estaba pensativo, necesitaba aclarar muchas cosas… Maya estaba un poco extrañada por los regaños que se ganaba Hanna al no poner atención, Hanna no era de esos chicos que le llamaban la atención constantemente y por estar pensando en Hanna se perdió la mitad de la clase. Anna trataba de no distraerse pensando en Yoh y en el beso que se dieron, la rubia, últimamente, pensaba mucho en Yoh y eso la desconcertaba. Kaori, por otro lado, intercambiaba miradas con Hao y se sonrojaba levemente, al igual que él chico…Estuvieron así hasta el final de las clases, los chicos se juntaron en el comedor…

-Comida!!! –exclamaron los Asakura mientras se sentaban y empezaban a engullir la comida

-Hombre ¬¬ que cerdos –dijeron las chicas mientras empezaban a caminar a la mesa donde estaban los Asakura-

-Oigan –dijo Anna deteniéndose, sus amigas la imitaron y la observaron

-Que ocurre, Anna-chan?? –pregunto Maya

-Necesitamos hablar –

-Paso algo? –preguntó Kaori

-Ya lo sabrán –dijo Anna –ahora comamos para luego hablar, si?

-Bien –dijeron sus amigas

Después de haber comido, engullido por los Asakura, las chicas fueron a su habitación, no sin antes prometerles a los Asakura que volverían, ya que no las querían dejar ir…

-Y de que querías hablar Anna? –pregunto Maya mientras cerraba la puerta

-Chicas me di cuenta de algo –dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba en su cama

-De que?-Maya se sentó en su cama y Kaori en la de ella-

-De que a cada una de nosotras nos gusta un Asakura –sentenció- o por lo menos nos atrae

-Bromeas? –dijo Kaori, Anna negó con la cabeza – entonces…te volviste demente? Como que a nosotras nos va a gustar un Asakura

-Eso es lo que yo he visto…-

-Entonces-dijo Maya- según tu… a quien nos gusta?

-A ti te gusta Hanna –dijo completamente segura

-Que?!... Estoy de acuerdo con Kaori, estas demente… a mi! Gustarme Asakura Hanna!!

-No te hagas Maya –le dijo Anna- tú no dejas que nadie te toque, pero dejaste que Hanna te tocará el trasero y también dejaste que quedara a escasos centímetros de tus labios…

-Anna tiene razón –opino Kaori-

-Que están locas?! –dijo Maya al borde de la histeria- a mi no me gusta Hanna y eso de que lo deje que me tocará el trasero fue por el baile y nisi…

-Que baile más agradable –la interrumpió Kaori- Quizás te gusta Hanna pero no te has dado cuenta de eso…

-Al igual que tú –dijo Anna-

-Yo? –

-Si tú…-

-De quien? –

-De Asakura Hao –

-Que?! –Kaori se levanto de la cama- me estas diciendo que a mi me gusta Asakura Hao?!!!!

-Tranquila –dijo Anna- eso es lo que he notado…ahora respondeme…

-Que cosa?- dijo Kaori mientras se volvía a sentar

-Desde cuando te abrazas con Hao??? –Pregunto Kyouyama- y desde cuando te sonrojas por su mirada?

-Bueno…-Kaori dio un grito ahogado-

-Quizás en vez de odiarlo –dijo Maya – lo amas y no te habías dado cuenta…-Kaori se levanto de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas por el cuarto-

-Aaaaah!!! Entonces me gusta Asakura Hao –dijo mientras seguía caminando por todo el cuarto- pero yo lo odio –se acostó en su cama, boca abajo-

-O eso pensabas – dijeron sus amigas-

-A todo esto…-dijo Maya- si a Kaori le gusta Hao…

-No me gusta!!! –grito la castaña aun boca abajo-

-No interrumpas ¬¬… como iba diciendo…si a Kaori le gusta Hao y a mi me gusta, supuestamente, Hanna, quien te gusta a ti?

-Yo me siento atraída por… Asakura Yoh –dijo la rubia levemente sonrojada, Maya abrió los ojos como platos y Kaori se levantó de un salto-

-Por Yoh? –dijeron Maya y Kaori-

-Eso creo…-

-Me lo suponía –dijo Maya con una sonrisa triunfante-

-Que? –dijeron las otras dos-

-Empecé a sospechar esta mañana… cuando Yoh te sonrió y tú te diste vuelta sonrojada-

-Pero no me sentiría atraída por él si no me hubiera besado –dijo Anna, para luego arrepentirse de lo que había dicho-

-Te besaste con Yoh?! –dijo Kaori

-Él me beso, yo no a él –aclaro la rubia-

-Esto se pone interesante…-dijo Maya- Yoh y tú no pueden ser más distintos

-Los polos opuestos se atraen –siguió Kaori-

-Que están pensando?! –dijo la joven Kyouyama

-Que Yoh y tú podrían ser la pareja perfecta –respondió Tsukatani

-Como tú y Hao –dijo Maya-

-Y tú con Hanna – dijo Kaori

-Mentira, seriamos un desastre –Maya frunció el ceño

-Seguro Asakura y yo seriamos perfectos –Kaori se cruzo de brazos

-Ya no empiecen –dijo Anna- ya me di cuenta que ustedes no quieren terminar enamoradas de los Asakura..

-Claro que no! –dijeron las castañas-

-Yo tampoco quiero terminar con Yoh…-

-Se te ocurre algo para que esta estúpida y desagradable atracción desaparezca? – pregunto Maya

-Si, aunque no estoy muy segura que funcione –dijo Anna-

-No importa, dila –dijo Kaori

-Que tal si nos alejamos de ellos? –

-Eso seria imposible –dijo Kaori- recuerda que les estamos enseñando a bailar…

-Pero solo les enseñaríamos a bailar –dijo Anna – el resto del día no estamos con ellos

-Pero, recuerda que yo soy la mejor amiga de Hao –dijo Maya- Kaori de Yoh y tú de Hanna…

-Maya tiene razón –dijo Kaori- me seria difícil alejarme de un día a otro de Yoh…

-Nadie esta diciendo que tenemos que perder el contacto con todos –dijo Anna- mi idea es no pasar tanto tiempo con ellos, en especial por el cual nos sentimos atraídas…que les parece?

-Bien haremos eso –contestaron Kaori y Maya, Anna sonrió-

-Desde mañana empezamos –

-Muy bien –

Mientras por uno de los pasillos, los hermanos Asakura iban caminando lentamente por ese pasillo tan desierto o eso creían ellos…

-Que bien, este es único lugar donde no estás nuestras fan's –dijo alegremente Hanna-

-Si, estar sin ellas es un alivio –opino Yoh-

-A mi me gusta estar con ellas –dijo Hao-

-Eso es porque a ti te gusta que te idolatren –dijeron sus hermanos-

-Si tienen razón –

Los chicos escucharon unos murmullos, intercambiaron miradas, fueron a ver que ocurría, pero para su mala suerte se encontraron con…

-La pandilla Oscura –dijeron a la vez los hermanos

-Vaya, vaya –dijo Yamatto, el líder – Nos encontramos nuevamente con los hermanitos Asakura

-Nosotros nos equivocamos de pasillo –dijo Hanna- nos vamos

-Tan pronto y ya se van…quédense un rato –

-Olvídalo Yamatto –dijo Hao-

-Así que no se quieren quedar…-Yamatto movió negativamente la cabeza- pero nosotros tenemos que conversar con ustedes…

-Y de que seria? –pregunto Yoh

-Ya lo sabrán –sonrió con cinismo y chasqueo los dedos, los otros miembros de la pandilla oscura sujetaron a los Asakura- llevenlos a el salón de ciencias, nos divertiremos-

Los otros miembros de la pandilla oscura asintieron con la cabeza y empezaron a llevar a los Asakura hacia dicho salón. Los Asakura trataron de safarce aunque les resulto imposible ya que la pandilla eran muchos más que los hermanos. La pandilla Oscura y los Asakura estaban en el salón de ciencias, donde tendrían la "conversación"…

_**Continuará…**_


	8. Sii! Campamento

**Los personajes de Shaman King no nos pertenecen (desgraciadamente TT.TT) solo tomamos prestados sus personajes….**

**Amor en un internado**

_**Cáp. 8: Sii!! Campamento.**_

-Y bien?-Preguntó Yoh, el cual al igual que sus hermanos trataba de liberarse-

-Necesitamos charlar con ustedes ya que la vez pasada nos interrumpieron- Dijo Yamatto con una sonrisa cínica.

-Nosotros no queremos charlar con ustedes u ú- Dijo Hao

-No seas insolente Asakura –Bufó Yamatto moviendo un dedo negativamente.

-Que es lo que quieren?-Preguntó Hanna

-Que bueno que lo preguntas pequeño Asakura, pues verás sus hermosas novias me cautivaron así que… no importa que sean sus novias, ellas serán mías- El peliblanco sonrío perversamente.

-No son nuestras novias ¬¬ -Contestó Hao.

-Pero no estaría mal, Annita necesita un hombre como yo –Dijo con seguridad Yoh.

-Ja si que eres gracioso –Dijo el líder de la pandilla.

-Interrumpo algo? –Se escuchó desde la puerta, todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba y se encontraron con el chico Fujiyama.

-Vaya por fin llegas Fujiyama- Dijo uno de los chicos que sujetaban a los Asakuras.

-Claro, no me iba a demorar tanto, además solo yo puedo golpear a Asakura Hanna-

-Si claro a mi todos me golpean ¬¬- Murmuró Hanna.

-Dime Fujiyama ya haz pensado en lo que te dije?- Preguntó el peliblanco.

-Así es, lo he pensado – De pronto la alarma del salón comenzó a sonar, y todos voltearon quien había causado eso…

-Anna!!-Gritó Yoh.

-Bola de aprovechados ¬¬ Son más que los Asakuras, suelten a Y… --la chica callo antes de decirlo—Suéltenlos – Ordenó.

-Que hermosa chica, tan fuerte, tan fría –Dijo Yamatto acercándose a Anna, pero no se pudo acercar más, ya que alguien le había lanzado algo en la cabeza.

-Maldita sea!! Quien fue? –Preguntó tocándose la cabeza.

-Quien más podría darte en la cabeza?- Se escuchó desde fuera, de pronto las dos chicas castañas: Tsukatani y Fujiyama entraron al salón.

-Vaya, vaya eh aquí a las otras dos hermosas chicas- Sonrío Yamatto.

-No te les acerques- Gritaron los tres Asakuras notablemente enojados.

-Cállense!! –Gritó el chico ojiverde e inmediatamente los cuates que los sujetaban los golpearon y cayeron de rodillas, a excepción de Hao el cual tenia la pierna enyesada.

-Yoh!! –Gritó Anna y se lanzó contra Yamatto enojada.

-Vaya chiquilla, para eso mejor en la habitación --Sonrió maliciosamente el chico

-Imbecíl cerdo!! Ni lo sueñes!! Yo solo le pertenezco a Yoh!! – Gritó enojada y poco después se dio cuenta del error de haberse confesado así e Yoh no podía más que pensar en las últimas palabras de la linda rubia.

-Ja esta está loca- Pensó Yamatto- Que lástima –fingió cara triste y de repente una mano de el comenzó a brillar y Anna comenzó a flotar.

-Yamatto que crees que haces? –Dijo enojado Fujiyama.

-Calla Fujiyama, la fuerza mental es poderosa- Dijo y cerro su mano, Anna gritó de dolor; sentía que le obstruían la respiración.

-Ya basta!!- Gritaron las otras dos chicas pero el chico hizo caso omiso hasta que la chica Fujiyama se acercó a el y lo abofeteó; Anna cayó pesadamente sobre el piso.

-Fujiyama eres una atrevida!!- Exclamo Yamatto y la sujeto de las muñecas acostándola sobre una mesa, dejándola en una posición indecente.

-Maya!! – Gritó Hanna desesperado.

-Ahora dime preciosa… te unirás a la Pandilla Oscura?- Pregunto Yamatto mientras acercaba sus labios al cuello de la chica.

-Suéltame bastardo!!-

-Deja a mi hermana!!- Dijo Fujiyama Daisuke el cual fue apresado por otros tipos.

-Calla Daisuke!!- Paro a la chica jalándola de las muñecas y se posó detrás de la chica sujeta- Contéstame preciosa… bien sabes que solo se unen los que tienen marcas de la calle (N.A: Poco a poco las historias de los personajes irán apareciendo y aclarándose)

-No- Dijo ella, entonces apresaron a las chicas y les acercaron al cuello filosas navajas- No, chicas –susurro- Déjalos en paz, déjalos ir y hablamos solos quieres? –Dijo ella firmemente-

-Bien preciosa, pero así tendrás que pagar un precio especial- Sus manos se posaron sobre los hombros de la chica- Sáquenlos del salón, llévenlos al jardín y déjenlos en paz – Ordenó el peliblanco y los demás lo obedecieron al llegar al jardín los soltaron y se fueron.

-Ah, mi pierna me dolió o ó- Se quejó Hao.

-Deja de quejarte hermano- Dijo Yoh quien se acercó a Anna.

-Pero…- Hao fue interrumpido por Kaori.

-Déjalos, no los interrumpas- Dijo la chica la cual junto con Hanna y Hao observaban a aquellos tortolos…- Yoh tomó a Anna de la mano y ella se sonrojó y oculto su rostro en su flequillo.

- Es cierto lo que dijiste? Que eras mía?- Pregunto Yoh.

-H-hai- Dijo tímidamente, entonces en la mente de Yoh se formuló la gran pregunta.

-A-Anna, t.tú quieres… quieres… ser mi novia? –Preguntó muy, muy sonrojado y nervioso.

-Yoh, yo…- Volteo a verlo con sus profundos ojos, no se sentía segura.

-Esta bien, no te quiero presionar, piénsalo- Yoh la soltó y se iba a ir con los demás cuando de pronto… Anna lo jaló contra sí y lo beso, dejando a todos en shock incluyendo al mismísimo Yoh. Al separarse ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-Y eso?- Pregunto sorprendido Yoh.

-Eso fue un sí – Contesto Ella sonrojada.

-Un… si? Un si de que? o ô – Preguntó inocentemente Yoh.

-Te haces? ¬¬- Pregunto Anna.

-No, solo que un sí de que? –Pregunto de nuevo

-De la pregunta que me hiciste u ú- Contestó Anna irritado después de 20 segundos, le cayó el veinte a Yoh.

-En serio?- Si quieres ser mi novia?- Pregunto emocionado

-No lo volveré a decir ¬¬-

-Gracias Annita- La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y la besó…

-Vaya por fin se le hizo, pero que se den prisa esta oscureciendo y tengo hambre- Se quejó Hao

-Cállate Hao ¬¬- Regañó Kaori

-Que le habrá pasado a Maya? –Pregunto Hanna

-Tienes razón que le habrán hecho?- Preguntó Kaori volteando al edificio.

-En que piensan? – Dijo Anna quien ahora estaba junto a ella, pero tomada de la mano de Yoh.

-Ahhh! Anna no me asustes así- Dijo Kaori tocándose el pecho.

-Vaya mente tan cochambrosa tienes ¬¬- Dijo Anna

-Cálmate mi chava-

-Yo solo decía-

-Bueno vamos a cenar n n- Dijo Hana caminando hacia la escuela y los demás lo siguieron, al llegar al comedor, algunos lugares estaban desocupados, de seguro ya habían ido a dormir. Se sentaron en una mesa sola y comenzaron a cenar.

-Esos estúpidos por poco nos cortan el cuello u ú- Dijo Kaori

-Tienes razón que se creen? Los herviré en aceite caliente, los cocinare, lo…-fue interrumpida-

-Tranquila Annita n ñ Ya tendrán su merecido- Dijo Yoh abrazando a Anna. De pronto la puerta se abrió y dejó entrara a toda la pandilla oscura, paralizando a casi todos de miedo, el líder, Yamatto venía hasta atrás acompañado de los hermanos Fujiyama. Maya se separó de él y se fue a sentar con los chicos.

-Que demonios le ocurrió a tu uniforme, Maya? o ó- Dijo Anna al señalar el uniforme de su amiga el cual estaba desgarrado.

-Tuve una pelea u u Nada grave- Dijo ella sentándose al lado de Hao.

-Como que nada? Vienes lastimada- Regañó Hanna.

-No te importa Asakura u ú – Contestó Maya- Saben que? Ya no tengo hambre… Me voy al dormitorio- La chica se paro pero en ese instante llegó el director junto con los alumnos que faltaban en el comedor.

-Siéntense y pongan atención- Ordenó el director.- Mañana nos vamos de campamento por 5 días, preparen sus cosas, mañana en la mañana partimos para allá- Sentenció el director y se fue.

-Sii campamento n n –Gritaron los Asakuras.

-Genial u ú- Murmuro Anna.

-Yo voy a arreglar mis cosas- Dijo Kaori para luego pararse y dirigirse a la puerta.

-Yo necesito dormir- Dijo Maya, trató de pararse, pero su pie le dolió mucho, lo cual hizo que cayera de rodillas.

-Estas bien? –Preguntó preocupado Hanna quien en un brinco ya estaba con la chica.

-Hai estoy bien- Sonrió y se trató de parar pero…- Ah, mi tobillo-

-Te ayudo? – Preguntó amablemente Hanna.

-Por favor pero no se te ocurra CARGARME!!!!!! –Lo último lo gritó por que antes de decirlo Hanna ya la tenía en brazos y ante la mirada de todos la llevó a su habitación.

-Bien yo voy a vigilar a Maya- Dijo Anna levantándose y saliendo.

-Bueno hermanito, solo quedamos tu y yo, vamos a arreglar todo… -Dijo Hao.

-Hai- Ambos salieron del gran comedor y se dirigieron a su pieza donde Hanna ya estaba, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Y a ti? Que mosca te pico?- Preguntó Hao

-El internado completo me voy cargando a Maya, y habia más de una cara de celos- su sonrisa aumento y se tapo con las sábanas y se durmió, sus hermanos empacaron y también se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente el camión ya estaba saliendo

**Continuará…**


	9. La llegada al campamento y los grupos

**Los personajes de Shaman King no nos pertenecen (Por desgracia) solo tomamos prestados los personajes…**

**Amor en un internado**

_**Cáp. 9: **__**La llegada al campamento y los grupos .**_

Todos los alumnos del internado estaban con sus cosas, algunos con bastante sueño y otros emocionados, los Asakura por su parte estaban emocionados, aunque el sueño era mayor…

-Bien, suban al camión! –Ordeno el director a los alumnos

Los jóvenes subieron al camión, los Asakura se sentaron juntos, primero Yoh, luego Hao y por último Hanna, el primero y el último recargados en el segundo, los tres apunto de dormirse…

-Odio levantarme temprano, en especial un Domingo –dijo Yoh bostezando-

-Yo igual –dijeron los otros dos perezosamente, los tres cerraron sus ojos y se quedaron dormidos-

-Pero que escena más tierna!! –exclamaron todas las fan's de los chicos, provocando que esto se despertaran-

-Que no nos dejen ni dormir tranquilos –bufó Hanna molesto

-Jijiji tranquilo Hanna –dijo Yoh con su típica sonrisa

-Es verdad! Nunca podemos estar tranquilos en un lugar, siempre están a ahí como si tuvieran un radar o algo por el estilo –

-Ya relájate, hermanito –dijo Hao en un bostezo-

-Trágame a la otra Hao -dijo Maya con una sonrisa, llego junto a los chicos acompañada por sus amigas-

-Hola chicas –dijeron a la vez los hermanos

-Bueno, solo veníamos a ver como estaban –dijo Anna- Nosotras estaremos más atrás

-Nos vemos –se despidió Kaori luego se fue junto con sus amigas a los asientos de más atrás-

Las tres chicas fueron observadas por los Asakura por largo rato, hasta que Hanna e Yoh se volvieron a sentar correctamente, pero el mayor siguió viendo a las chicas…

-Ya termina con el babeo Hao –dijo Hanna burlonamente-

-Que babeo? –dijo el pelilargo sentándose correctamente-

-No te hagas ¬u¬ -

-Me perdí de algo? –dijo Yoh dándose cuenta que se quedaba fuera del tema-

-Resulta que a nuestro hermano mayor esta babeando por una de las chicas –respondió el rubio

-Así cual? –pregunto Yoh con emoción-

-No es ninguna! A mi no me gusta nadie! –exclamo el mayor

-Claro Hao –dijo Hanna irónicamente, Yoh lanzó una risita y Hao se cruzo de brazos-

Al llegar al lugar donde se realizaba el campamento, todos los alumnos fueron a subir las carpas y a acomodarse, para luego ir con el director, quien había dado la orden de que cuando terminaran de ordenar las cosas fueran al lago que había cerca del lugar. Los Asakura fueron con las chicas a dicho lugar, donde ya estaban la mayoría de los alumnos.

-Que querrá el director? –dijo Maya

-Si lo supiéramos no estaríamos aquí –dijo Hao y ella le enseño la lengua- Que infantil eres

-Cállate, seguro tú eres muy maduro ¬¬ -

-Más que tu –

-Mentiroso ¬¬-

-Es la verdad ¬¬-

-Mentira-

-Verdad-

-Ya cállense!!! –dijo Anna mientras los miraba de manera fulminante-

-Hai –dijeron los dos mientras se colocaban un poco más atrás, temiendo que Anna los golpeará, Yoh, Hanna y Kaori se comenzaron a reír – Ja ja ja que chistoso, no? ¬¬

-Jajaja hubieran jajaja visto sus jajaja rostros jajaja –dijo Hanna entre risas-

-Es algo difícil Asakura –dijo Maya enojada

-No es para que te enojes –dijo el rubio tratando de detener su risa-

-Basta los dos, llego el director –dijo Hao señalando al nombrado-

-Silencio todos –ordeno este – los he reunido aquí para comunicarles lo que haremos en estos días, primordialmente, lo que haremos mañana, ya que hoy descansaran el resto del día –sonrisas aparecieron en el rostro de todos- … Los separaré en grupos de tres, y cada grupo buscará un objeto en el bosque, se les dará un pergamino, donde están las instrucciones y en el mismo pergamino hay un mapa del bosque, para que no se pierdan…

-Ni que fuéramos tan estúpidos como para perdernos –murmuro Hao de brazos cruzados-

-…Los grupos serán los siguientes…-saco una lista y se aclaro la garganta- Asakura Yoh, Kyouyama Anna y Tachicawa Sanosuke, es un grupo… Asakura Hanna, Fujiyama Anna Maya y Fujiyama Daisuke –Hanna se coloco pálido-… Asakura Hao, Takenoushi Yamatto y Tsukatani Kaori…Ishida Yuri…

Cuando los grupos estuvieron formados, los profesores le entregaron a cada grupo un pergamino, donde estaba el mapa y las instrucciones…

-Les deseo mucha suerte –dijo el director para luego retirarse junto a los profesores-

-La mala suerte no me quiere abandonar…mira que tocarme con Asakura y Takenoushi –se lamentaba Kaori –

-Y yo? –dijo Hanna- no me quejo por Maya, pero me toco con Fujiyama Daisuke y él me quiere hacer puré TT-TT

-Alguien me quiere decir quien es Tachicawa Sanosuke?? –pregunto Yoh-

-Se nota que vives en la luna hermano –le dijo Hao- Tachicawa es la mano derecha de Takenoushi

- o.o?? –

- Es él –dijo mientras jalaba a Yoh hacia él y señalaba a un chico que se encontraba al lado de Takenoushi Yamatto, el líder de la Pandilla Oscura.

Tachicawa Sanosuke era un chico de cabello negro, muy desordenado, moreno, de ojo castaños, alto y un poco musculoso, aunque sin exagerar, era el mejor amigo de Yamatto y era muy difícil encontrarlos separados, solo estaban separados cuando alguno tenia una cita

-Él fue el que me golpeo –recordó el gemelo menor-

-Exacto –

-Eso me anima non –dijo Hanna de repente-

-Que te anima? –pregunto Anna

-Ahora no solo yo corro peligro de muerte, sino que Yoh también n.n

- ¬¬U -rostro de los demás-

- n.nU Aunque dudo que golpeen a Yoh –

-Por que? –pregunto Maya

-Porque Anna golpeará a Tachicawa si toca a Yoh –contesto el rubio sonriendo-

-Y a ti te defenderá Maya ¬//¬ no? –dijo la joven Kyouyama provocando que Hanna se sonrojara hasta el tope-

-Anna! o///ó –

-No se ustedes, pero yo voy a ir a dormir –dijo Yoh en un bostezo- nos vemos en un rato más…o eso creo

-Eres un flojo –dijo Anna

-Pues, si n.n –

- Deberías hacer otra cosa –

- Vamos a dar una vuelta, Anna? –

-Esta bien – Yoh le dio la mano y ambos se fueron-

-Bien… nunca me imagine esto –dijo Hao-

-Imaginarte que cosa? –pregunto Maya-

-A Yoh y a Anna juntos… siendo novios –

- Era improbable… muy improbable –opino Hanna-

-Para que veas que lo imposible puede ser posible –dijo Maya-

-Mmmmm…-

- Baka ¬¬ -

-Antipática ¬¬ -

-Estúpido ¬¬-

-Tonta ¬¬-

Tanto Kaori como Hao los ignoraron, Kaori se fue a la carpa y Maya le dio un sape a Hanna y luego fue con ella. Los dos Asakura intercambiaron miradas y suspiraron. Se volvieron a juntar a la hora de la cena, aunque no se quedaron juntos hasta tarde, decidieron irse a dormir, para estar preparados para mañana. Al día siguiente, junto al lago.

-Bien… espero que estén listos –dijo el director a sus alumnos- Tienen que estar devuelta antes de que nos vayamos… suerte a todos, se pueden marchar –sonrió-

-Bien, nos vemos después –dijo Hanna a sus hermanos- o espero verlos después…

-Tranquilo, no te pasará nada –dijo Yoh-

-Si Fujiyama te toca, yo me encargo de matarlo –le dijo Hao-

-Después de todo… nos prometimos protegernos siempre –

-Si… espero no morir TT-TT –dijo el menor-

-Eh! Hanna vamonos! –le grito Maya, quien estaba con su hermano-

-Ya voy! – suspiro- nos vemos…

-Adiós Hanna –dijeron los gemelos y Hanna se alejo de ellos-

-Bien, voy con Annita y Tachicawa…- dijo Yoh-

-Suerte…ya voy con Kaori y Yamatto –dijo el mayor- Bye Yoh –se comenzó a ir-

-Cuídate –dijo este para luego ir con la rubia- Hola Annita n.n

-Hola –dijo ella- debemos ir por el idiota ese…

-Sep…pero esperemos a que se alejen sus amigos n.nU –

-Yoh, no puedes ser tan gallina ¬¬U

-Es que a ti no te golpearon TT-TT-dijo este- y en verdad… me dolió

-Pobre mi pequeño Yoh –dijo dulcemente mientras lo abrazaba, el castaño se sorprendió, pero también la abrazo-

-Me siento muy bien así –Anna solo sonrió levemente, tanto que ni se noto , mientras Tachicawa se les acercaba-

-Nos vamos? –dijo el recién llegado-

-Sep…-contesto Yoh, Anna lo soltó-

-Nos toco por allá –dijo ella, señalando hacia la derecha- caminen –comenzó a ir hacia el lugar señalado, siendo seguido por Yoh y Sanosuke-

Mientras tanto Hanna, Maya y Daisuke estaban hacia el lado contrario, hacia la izquierda…

-Que nos tocó buscar? –pregunto el Asakura

-Según esto…-dijo Maya- nos tocó un…espejo?

-Un espejo? –pregunto esta vez Daisuke- leíste bien Maya?

-Claro que sí, mira tu mismo –le lanzo el pergamino, Daisuke lo atrapo justo a tiempo y Hanna rió por lo bajo-

-Y bien? –dijo el rubio-

-Hai…es un espejo –confirmo el Fujiyama-

-Que idiotez…buscar un espejo –se quejo Hanna- podría estar con mis hermanos haciendo cualquier otra cosa, pero no estoy aquí en medio de los árboles buscando un condenado espejo u.ú

-Ey, cálmate –le dijo Maya-

-Por que un espejo? – pregunto Daisuke-

-No lo se –contesto Maya-

-Busquemos ese estúpido espejo –dijo Hanna- Así volvemos más rápido al campamento…

-Tenias tantas ganas de venir y ahora lo único que haces es quejarte, Asakura-

-Pensé que haríamos otra cosa…-se limito a decir-

- Baka –dijo Daisuke mientras rodaba los ojos-

-Quieren parar de criticarme? ¬¬ Como si ustedes fueran perfectos –

-Mejor guarda silencio Asakura ¬¬-

-No quiero ¬¬-

-Que te calles ¬¬ -

-Oblígame ¬¬ -

-Ya verás como te obligo! –Daisuke, quien había perdido la paciencia, se lanzó contra Hanna pegándole un puñetazo, el rubio le pego uno también y así comenzó una pelea-

-Ya! No peleen! –dijo Maya para luego intentar separarlos-

Hacia el Sur se encontraban Hao, Kaori y Yamatto…

-Que nos tocó buscar? –pregunto Kaori-

-Nos tocó un llavero –contesto Yamatto, leyendo el pergamino-

-Un llavero? –Repitió Hao – Nos tardaremos siglos en encontrarlo… los llaveros son pequeños y este bosque es enorme…-

-Quizás solo tardemos décadas-

-Que pesimistas –dijo Kaori- me extraña que no sean amigos…

-Hubo un tiempo en que lo éramos – dijo Yamatto-

-Que?-la joven miro a Hao arqueando una ceja-

-Hace mucho tiempo… era parte de la Pandilla Oscura –dijo el castaño-

-Era mi mano derecha –siguió el peliblanco- siempre juntos… como uña y mugre jaja… hasta que hubo unos problemas…-

-Y todo acabo –concluyo Hao-

-Oh, fantástico – dijo Kaori con sarcasmo- estoy, en medio del bosque, con dos locos… -se adelanto-

-Que carácter –dijo Yamatto sonriendo-

-Oye… no te le acerques –le dijo Hao- que te conozco, esa sonrisa indica interés –Yamatto solo se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír–

Con Anna, Yoh y Sanosuke…

-Y bien? –pregunto Sanosuke luego de un buen rato de silencio-

-Y bien que? –dijo bruscamente Anna.-

-Que buscamos?-

-Tenemos que encontrar… un cepillo-contesto Yoh, quien tenía el pergamino-

-Un cepillo? Que idiotez más grande –

-Eso dice aquí –Yoh se encogió de hombros-

-Encontremos rápido el cepillo…quiero volver ya. –dijo Anna-

-Claro Anna n.n-

Siguieron avanzando hasta que…

-Que fue eso? –pregunto Anna parando de pronto-

-Que fue que? –dijo Sanosuke parando junto a Yoh-

-Es que acaso no lo sintieron?-

-Sentir que, Annita? –dijo Yoh-

-Ese crujir de ramas…-

-Quizás fuimos nosotros mismo al caminar –dijo Sanosuke sin darle importancia-

-No… estoy segura que nos siguen-

-Pueden ser uno de los sapos del director –

-No, tonto…es…--se escucho un extraño ruido y los tres se juntaron- ahora me creen?

-Hai –dijeron los dos-

-Que creen que sea?-

-Quizás un animal salvaje –dijo Yoh-

-No creo que sea un animal, Asakura –dijo Sanosuke- son pasos de humanos-

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más aparecieron varias sombras, Yoh le dio la mano a Anna instantáneamente, aquellas sombras salieron, aunque no pudieron saber quienes eran, ya que estaban encapuchados. Los encapuchados sacaron varias armas y los apuntaron…

-Esto no es bueno –dijo Yoh –

Los encapuchados comenzaron a atacarlos…

_**Continuara…. **_


	10. Personajes encapuchados, los disparos

**Los personajes de Shaman King no nos pertenecen (desgraciadamente TT.TT) solo tomamos prestados sus personajes….**

**Amor en un internado**

_**Cáp. 10: Personajes encapuchados, los artículos y…. ahora disparos?**_

-Pero que?- Reprochó Sanosuke defendiéndose como pudo.

-Ustedes son del internado En… no es así?- Preguntó uno de los encapuchados haciendo una señal con la cual los dejaron de atacar.

-Para que te interesa saberlo?-Preguntó desafiante Anna, varios murmullos se escucharon entre los encapuchados, que poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que quedaron alrededor de los chicos.

-Aléjense- Dijo Yoh muy valiente.

-Ustedes tienen marcas de la calle no es así?- Preguntó una voz femenina la cual sonó dura.

-Ma-marcas de la calle?- Preguntaron los tres al unísono, entonces el que parecía el líder de los encapuchados tronó los dedos y seis personas fueron a registrarlos, obvio que a Anna la registraron mujeres.

-Que son las marcas de la calle?- Preguntó Yoh

-Son las marcas que distinguen a varias personas dentro del internado, como los de la… --volteo a ver al joven Tachikawa- como los de la pandilla oscura- Sanosuke guardo silencio.

-Entonces si sabes que soy de la pandilla oscura, por que me registran?- Murmuró el pelinegro.

-Silencio- Dijo Anna- Primero quienes rayos son? Segunda que diablos quieren de nosotros? Tercera porque buscan a las personas con las marcas de la calle y como son esas marcas?

-Pronto pequeña rubia, pronto por ahora solo nos importa encontrarlos.

-Señor, la rubia y el pelinegro las tienen.

-Bien tenemos dos vamos por los demás- Dicho esto los encapuchados desaparecieron misteriosamente.

-Que yo tengo la marca?- Dijo Anna sorprendida.

-Lo tienes en la espalda- Dijo el chico mayor mientras que recomenzaba a buscar el objeto….

**Mientras…**

-Hao en vez de perder el tiempo viendo el cielo, ayúdanos a buscar u.ú#- Protesto Kaori enojada.

-Vamos linda… no tiene nada de malo ver la naturaleza- Hao sonrió despreocupado mientras llevaba sus manos por detrás de su cabeza. Cuando de pronto varias agujas de fierro se dirigieron contra los tres.

-Pero que diablos…?- Dijo Yamatto cuando varios encapuchados se les aparecieron.

-Quienes son? Que les sucede por que nos atacan?- Pregunto un molesto Hao.

-Dos de ustedes tienen la marca- Dijo el que parecía ser el líder.

-Marca? Que mar…- La chica castaña ya no pudo continuar su frase ya que los tomaron por la espalda, y los registraron a ellos también…. -Oigan suéltenme!!

-Maldición déjenla ella no tiene la marca- Dijo enojado Hao forcejeando para soltarse.

-Vaya, vaya entonces ustedes dos son los que la portan?- Pregunto un hombre.

- Hai, que es lo que quieren? Como saben de las marcas? –Pregunto Yamatto dejando que lo registrasen pero ninguno contestó.

- Ustedes son de la pandilla oscura no es asi?- Al escuchar esto la chica Tsukatani y el Asakura voltearon a ver a Takenouchi.

- Yo soy el líder- Dijo Yamatto.

- Eres muy joven pero pronto será…- Dijo uno y volvieron a desaparecer…

-Que demonios fue eso?- Preguntó Hao.

-No lo se pero me dio mucho miedo –dijo la castaña

-Dejen de quejarse y sigan buscando- Dijo Yamatto

-Puedes dejar de comportarte así?- Hao golpeo un árbol y de el cayó el artículo que buscaban, el llavero, pero no era común ese llavero tenía gravados misteriosos y era de plata. En ese instante Yoh, Anna y Sanosuke iban llegando a ese lugar.

-Anna, Yoh!! –Gritó Kaori al verlos.

-Ohaio n n- Contestó Yoh con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Tardaron mucho u ú-Protestó Yamatto.

-TÚ!!-Anna se lanzó contra el peliblanco-

-Ey tranquila lindura, no es el lugar apropiado—Sonrió el joven Takenouchi.

-Apropiado para que?- Yoh se tomó el mentón en forma de reflexión.

-Que tonto eres hermano ¬¬-- Dijo Hao.

-Cállense!! –Ordenó Anna y al momento todos obedecieron- Los vinieron a atacar unos tipos encapuchados?

El peliblanco solo asintió mientras bostezaba

-Que relación tienes con ellos? Como saben que dentro del internado existe la pandilla oscura?

-No tengo relación alguna con ellos, por lo cual quede igual de sorprendido que tú- Dijo sonriendo ya que la hermosa rubia permanecía encima de el.

-Además ellos nos atacaron- Agregó Tsukatani.

-Al igual que a nosotros… espera… si nos atacaron a nosotros entonces también atacaran a Hanna y a Maya- Dijo Yoh.

-No!! –Dijo aterrada Anna- Busquémoslos y prevengámoslos.

-Hai- Dijeron los dos Asakuras y la castaña al unísono y comenzaron a irse. Ambos chicos de la pandilla rodaron los ojos y los siguieron.

Mientras con los que buscaban el espejo….

-Se vuelven a pelear y juro que les dejo sin descendencia u ú-Dijo Maya enojada.

-Pero él empezó- Dijeron ambos mientras se señalaban.

-Si claro y yo soy la reina de Roma ¬¬

-Jijiji tomemos agua, tengo mucha sed.-Dijo el rubio

-Yo ya me canse- Dijo Daisuke dejándose caer sobre el pasto.

-Que poco aguante tienen u ú- Se quejó Maya.

-Tu nos traes corriendo ¬¬ entonces que esperabas –Contesto Hanna.

-Que dijiste Asakura?-Regaño la castaña

-Lo que oíste Fujiyama- Contesto el joven.

-Te ganaste una paliza u ú#- La chiquilla Fujiyama le dio una gran bofetada dejándole roja la mejilla al Asakura.

-Oye no tenías por que hacer eso- Bufó Asakura.

-Tu te los buscaste ahora te aguantas ¬¬

-Siempre me pegas ToT- Lloriqueo el rubio.

-Y porque será?- Y así comenzaron su discusión, luego de un rato se callaron y entonces fue cuando bombas de humo les cayeron encima. Al difuminarse el humo los encapuchados se encontraban frente a ellos.

-Quienes son?- Preguntó Hanna pero no hubo respuesta.

-Tu debes ser Fujiyama Daisuke- Dijo uno de ellos señalando al Fujiyama mayor.

-Así es soy yo…

-El señor Arisugawa (el director) nos mandó un trabajo especial para ti.

-No me interesa.

-No seas modesto –Lo jaló uno de ellos entre los árboles pero antes dijo: Vean si ellos tienen las marcas…

El rubio y la castaña fueron registrados y en el tobillo de ella se encontraba la marca, cuando de pronto un balazo resonó.

-HERMANO!! –Grito alarmada la chica, de los árboles salió el encapuchado e hizo una señal y los encapuchados desaparecieron, Maya y Hanna corrieron donde se había oído el disparo, para encontrarse con Daisuke sangrando de la pierna.

-Hermano, hermano!! Estas bien? Solo es tu pierna? No te golpearon ningún otro lado? –Preguntó la joven castaña abrazando a su hermano.

-Si estoy bien, estoy bien, ah maldita bala u ú- Se tocó la pierna que le sangraba.

-Eres un pobre diablo- Dijo Hanna cruzándose de brazos.

-Que dijiste niño o ó? –Amenazo Daisuke.

-Que eres un pobre diablo ¬u¬- Repitió el rubio aprovechando la condición del Fujiyama mayor.

-Tengo una hermana y no dudaré en usarla- Dijo Daisuke.

-Oye ò ó- Maya le dio un sape.

-No te quieren niñote ¬u¬- Se burló Hanna pero algo inesperado pasó… La castaña se abalanzó contra el rubio, tumbándolo en el pasto con sus labios muy cerca; ella le tomo de la polera.

-No vuelvas a decir eso Asakura, me oyes? –Maya soltó la polera pero el rubio la abrazó por la cintura- Que te sucede? Suéltame maldito desgraciado!!- En eso llegaron los demás viendo la escena con una gran sonrisa.

-No es lo que creen- Dijo Maya-

-Yo diría que si ¬u¬- Dijo Hao-

-Tu cállate ¬¬#- se paró pero Hanna la seguía abrazando hasta que le dio un codazo.

-Mi panza T.T-Se quejo

-Te dije que tenia una hermana y no dudaría en usarla n-n- Dijo alegremente Daisuke.

-Tu cállate ¬¬- Contesto el rubio

-Antes que nada tenemos que sacarte esa bala- Contestó fríamente Kyouyama.

-Si fuera tan fácil lo habría hecho desde un principio ¬¬- Bufó el castaño Fujiyama.

-Pues te friegas Daisuke porque la voy a sacar- Dijo Anna tocando la herida y tratando de sacar la bala, Daisuke solo se aguantaba el dolor.

-Yamatto… que diablos fue ese ataque? Porque buscaban a mi hermano?- Preguntó Maya sonriendo al ver que Hao abrazaba a Kaori y esta solo se sonrojaba-

-No solo buscaban a tu hermano… están buscando a todos los que tenemos las marcas.

-Si y esos desgraciados nos atacaron así como así u ú- Musitó Anna tratando de sacar la bala.

-Ya veo… oigan ustedes dos…-se refería a Hao y a Kaori- son novios? o ô

-Pues…-murmuro Kaori.

-Hai!! n n – Contestó Hao.

-Pero como? –Entonces ellos le contaron.

Flash back

Mientras buscaban a los Fujiyama y al rubio Asakura, Kaori y Hao venían discutiendo…

-Hao deja de distraerte y muévete!! –Grito Kaori

-Pero si me estoy moviendo u u

-Muévete más rápido u ú- Bufó la castaña.

-Ya voy, ya voy –Entonces tropezó con una roca…

-Si que eres torpe hermano- Dijo Yoh

-El burro hablando de orejas ¬¬- Regañó Hao

-Dejen de pelearse u ú#- Gritó Anna

-Hai- contestaron los dos

Entonces Hao vio una hermosísima flor, la tomó y vio a Kaori

-Kaori te podrías acercar?- La castaña lo hizo y entonces Hao le dio la flor- Kaori quieres ser mi novia?

-Que? estas loco?! o ó

-No solo enamorado n//n

-No quiero

-Si quieres

-No

-Serás mi novia y se acabó

Fin Flash Back…

-Vaya n ñU- Contestó el rubio

-Fue divertido n n –Sonrió el mayor

-Si ya me imagino ¬u¬- Se burló Maya

-Listo- Dijo Anna con la bala en los dedos- Vámonos

-Hai- Contestaron todos, Fujiyama Daisuke fue ayudado por Sanosuke y Yamatto lo llevaron al campamento. En el camino Hanna y Maya encontraron lo que buscaban y llegaron al campamento pero entonces que las siguiente actividad sería en una cueva, por parejas y en la noche…

**Continuará…**


	11. Más disparos, besos y la declaración

**Los personajes de Shaman King no nos pertenecen (desgraciadamente ToT) solo tomamos prestados los personajes…**

**Amor en un internado**

_**Cáp. 11: **__**Más disparos, besos y la declaración **_

-Son novios, son novios!! –cantaba burlonamente Fujiyama Anna Maya, mientras giraba alrededor de Asakura Hao y Tsukatani Kaori, el primero movía su cabeza al ritmo de la canción y la segunda iba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—

-Maya, cállate o te ahogaré en el lago –le amenazó Tsukatani—

-Ay, Kaori calmate, deberías estar muy contenta –le dijo la castaña—Tienes un novio muy guapo y que, además, es muy simpático –sonrió burlonamente y Hao rió por lo bajo-

-Basta! –dijo Kaori—

-Cállense de una vez! –les grito Kyouyama Anna, mientras que Asakura Yoh, Asakura Hanna, Fujiyama Daisuke, Takenouchi Yamatto y Tashikawa Sanosuke se mantenían al margen de la situación—

-Hai Anna-chan u u –dijeron sus amigas—

-Viene el director… --aviso Hanna en un bostezo y luego se apoyo en un árbol cercano—

-Flojo ¬¬ --dijo Maya—

-Que dijiste? ¬¬ --pregunto el rubio—

-Que eres un flojo –contesto la morena—

-Ese es mi problema ¬¬# --le dijo el ojinegro—

-Silencio –ordeno el director, mirando donde se encontraban los Asakura, los hermanos Fujiyama, Kyouyama, Tsukatani, Takenouchi y Tashikawa—

-Usted solo siga –dijo jovialmente Hao, sacando risas entre los alumnos—

-Silencio –repitió severamente el director y los alumnos poco a poco guardaron silencio—Bien, ahora procederé a nombrar a las parejas, que, como me imagino que supondrán, serán hombre y mujer para mayor seguridad y equilibrio…-

-Que equilibrio? Solo nos harán ir más lento –murmuro Yamatto y las tres chicas que estaban cerca de él lo fulminaron con la mirada—

-…Bueno, la primera pareja es: Asakura Hanna con…--en ese preciso momento, Hanna discutia en voz baja con Maya—Fujiyama Anna Maya…--ambos detuvieron su discusión, para que su cerebro procesará la información-

-Genial, sencillamente genial –dijo con un evidente sarcasmo la joven Fujiyama y Asakura Hanna frunció el ceño, aunque en su interior saltaba de alegría—

-Tao Ren con Usui Pilika –un chico de ojos dorados, cabello violeta, tez blanca y de aspecto serio se cruzo de brazos y una joven de cabello azul, ojos negros, tez blanca y de aspecto alegre sonrió-

-Ren es muy serio –opino Yoh en voz baja mientras Kaori miraba al chico de ojos dorados, Tao también la miro, la saludo con la mano y ella le sonrió—

-De donde lo conoces? –salto Hao al instante—

-No te importa –le respondió secamente la joven-

-Asakura Yoh con Kyouyama Anna –siguió el director, la rubia asintió e Yoh levanto los brazos celebrando y luego abrazo a la chica, causando un revuelo, las fan's del Asakura empezaron a maldecir a Kyouyama, quien las ignoraba- Silencio –ordeno- Hasegawa Akiko con…

-Con Annita, con Annita –decía un Yoh muy feliz moviendo su cabeza mientras el director seguía nombrando a las parejas-

-Yoh, shhh, aun no me dicen mi pareja –le dijo Hao-

-También falta Kaori –dijo Maya-- seguro que le toca con Hao, están destinados a estar juntos –rió por lo bajo—

-Mejor cállate –bufó Kaori—

-Oye, si, quiero que me toque contigo n n –dijo alegremente Hao-

-Preferiría que me tocará con Takenouchi ¬¬# -

-Me prefiere ¬u¬ -dijo burlonamente Yamatto-

-Tú cállate –le dijo Hao-

-Tsukatani Kaori con…--Hao, Yamatto y Kaori pusieron muchísima atención—Takenouchi Yamatto…-

-Que?! –dijeron en voz alta Kaori y Hao-

-Si!! –celebro Takenouchi-

-Alto! No! me rehusó a que a Kaori le toque con Takenouchi! –alego Hao-

-El que decide aquí, soy yo, Asakura –le dijo el director-

-Pero ella es MI novia!-exclamo Asakura Hao

-Oye! ò ó –Kaori le dio un sape-

-Tsukatani estará con Takenouchi y se acabo –dijo el director, dándole fin al asunto y volvió a mirar el pergamino- Asakura Hao estarás con Yagami Sakura…-Hao miro a una hermosa joven pelirroja de ojos verdes y de tez blanca-

-Pero yo quería estar con Kaori –suspiro el castaño decepcionado-

-Mala suerte Hao –dijo el peliblanco- ella estará conmigo por toda una noche y parte del día de mañana –sonrió y el Asakura lo fulmino con la mirada—

-No puedo creerlo o o—dijo Hanna sorprendido—

-Pensé que Kaori estaría con Hao –siguió Maya igual de sorprendida—

-Esto es extraño… –continúo el rubio—

-Pero cierto –concluyo la castaña—

-Mejor vamos por los sacos de dormir –dijo Yoh-

-Yoh, tiene razón –dijo Anna y luego ella se fue por su saco de dormir-

-No debí decir eso –se lamento Tsukatani mientras seguía a Kyouyama-

-Preferirías estar con Hao? –le pregunto Fujiyama mientras la alcanzaba, dejando a los chicos atrás, bien lejos de ellas –

-Con ninguno de los dos –contesto Kaori mientras ambas llegaban con Kyouyama-

-Pero te toco con uno de ellos –dijo la rubia- Al menos ya sabes como es Takenouchi

-Es igual de idiota que Asakura u ú –Kaori se cruzo de brazos y Maya rió—

-Aun no entiendo porque no te dejaron con Hao –dijo Anna mientras agarraba su saco de dormir—Siempre te toca con él… en el baile, que será en cuanto regresemos al internado, en los trabajos de parejas, en los grupos, en todo… y siempre es porque dicen que ustedes dos son equilibrados y por eso me extraña que te toque con Takenouchi y no con Hao…

-Anna tiene toda la razón –asintió Maya-

-Bueno, al menos esta vez no me toco con él –dijo una aliviada Kaori-

-Oye… pero cambiaste tu opinión de Hao? –pregunto la menor de las tres, Tsukatani se elevo de hombros- Haber dime que opinas n n

-No le veo el caso, pero te todas formas…--Kaori suspiro y se apoyo el un árbol—Hao es hermoso, seductor, amante de las noches, las fiestas y las mujeres, pero… no puede ser novio de nadie… --sonrió tristemente—

-Oh, por Dios! –exclamo una Maya sorprendida—

-Hai…--dijo Anna igual de sorprendida que Fujiyama y Kaori las miro confundida—

-Kaori, te enamoraste de Hao! –le dijo Maya-

-Que? No, yo no estoy enamorada de Hao –negó la joven con un pequeñísimo sonrojo—

-Hasta que sucedió –dijo Anna sonriendo divertida—

-Pero si yo no estoy…-

-Si lo estas –la interrumpió Maya- Mira como hablaste de él, te sonrojas cuando te abraza y además cuando dijiste que no podía ser novio de nadie sonreíste con tristeza, es ovbio que te enamoraste de Hao!

-No, no lo estoy –dijo Tsukatani con firmeza, luego tomo su saco y se marcho de allí-

-Si lo esta –dijo Anna- Solo tiene que aceptarlo

-Podríamos esperar años, nunca lo aceptará, recuerda que es Kaori –sonrió Maya, pero luego su sonrisa se borro—Espero que Hao no juegue con ella…

-Es que si lo hace, lo mataré –Kyouyama tomo su saco de dormir y se marcho, Fujiyama se quedo pensando y luego imito a la rubia y la alcanzo en un rato-

Cuando Anna y Maya llegaron con los otros alumnos, los cuales tenían ya sus sacos para dormir, fueron con los Asakura, Kaori y el sonriente Takenouchi para esperar que les entregaran el mapa con la ubicación de la cueva correspondiente de cada pareja…

-No es necesario que estés aquí –bufó Hao-

-No estoy contigo, Hao, solo estoy con mi pareja –sonrió Yamatto-

-Cállense –dijo una Kaori molesta-

-Dejen de pelear u uU –dijo Yoh-

-Si, basta de peleas –coincidió Hanna-

-Aquí vienen los mapas –sonrió Yoh-

-Ya era hora –volvió a bufar Hao-

-Esta enojado –rió Maya-

Los preceptores se encargaron de entregarle a cada pareja su respectivo mapa, Hao, molesto, se tuvo que alejar de sus hermanos, las chicas y Yamatto para enseñarle el mapa a su compañera…

-De verdad quería estar con Kaori –le susurro Maya a Anna—

-Si, eso parece –le susurro ella-

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora –opino Yoh mientras miraba la hora en su reloj pulsera—pronto atardecerá y si nos atrasamos será más difícil encontrar la cueva…-

-Cierto, vamonos…-dijo Anna- Tengan cuidado ustedes tres –miro a Maya, Kaori y Hanna-

-Ustedes igual tengan cuidado –dijo Hanna-

-Y no hagan cosas raras –sonrió Maya-

-Nos veremos luego –dijo Kaori-

-Sayonara –se despidieron Anna e Yoh, luego se giraron y empezaron a caminar, pero…--

-A donde crees que vas Asakura Yoh?! –grito Hao mientras se acercaba a ellos-

-Pues… ya me voy a buscar la cueva o o –contesto su gemelo—

-Y te ibas a ir sin despedirte de mi ¬¬ -

-Gomen aniki –se disculpo el castaño de audífonos naranjos –

-Santo cielo –dijo Anna rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos mientras que los gemelos intercambiaban palabras—Yoh vamonos ¬¬

-Hai Annita n n –dijo el sonriente Asakura- Nos vemos –le sonrió a Hao y luego volvió a caminar junto a Anna-

-Y no hagan cosas raras! –les dijo Hao mientras que la pareja se perdía de vista y luego fue con Hanna, Maya, Kaori y Yamatto- Bueno, yo también me voy…

-Sayonara –le dijo el joven Takenouchi –

-Nadie te habla a ti ¬¬ -contesto Hao de mal humor, luego miro a su hermano menor- Prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado, Hanna…

-Te lo prometo –le dijo el rubio-

-Trata de no pelear tanto con Maya –

-Hai n n –

-Y atento a cada movimiento –dijo el castaño, más serio-

-Si, lo se –contesto Hanna igual de serio-

-Así me gusta –sonrió Hao- Nos vemos pequeño… -

-Aniki… cuídate mucho –

-Por supuesto –Hao le revolvió el rubio cabello a Hanna y luego se giro a los otros tres- Ustedes también tengan cuidado…-

-Hay, que lindo Hao –sonrió Maya y Kaori, con una ceja arqueada, asintió-

-Y tú mucho cuidado con lo que hagas –le advirtió a Yamatto-

-Si, lo que sea ¬¬ -dijo el peliblanco-

-Bueno, nos vemos –Hao volvió a sonreír- Ah, pero antes… -se acercó a Kaori, la tomo del mentón y le dio un suave beso-

A Maya, a Hanna y a Yamatto se les desencajo la mandíbula, quedando unos cinco centímetros más abajo de lo normal, Kaori abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa y las fan's de Hao que estaban cerca dieron unos gritos y casi se desmayaron, el castaño rompió el beso lentamente…

-Sayonara koi –le sonrió a una aturdida Kaori, luego fue con Sakura-

-Él… me besó? –pregunto Kaori lentamente-

-Así es –respondió Maya recuperándose de la sorpresa-

-Pero… Quien se cree que es?! –grito enojada recuperando su actitud-

-Tú novio, cariño!! –le grito Hao desde lo lejos-

-Ni siquiera estuve de acuerdo!! – más Hao no le respondió- Idiota ù ú# --se cruzo de brazos—Y tú que demonios esperas?! Muévete! –le grito a Yamatto y luego ella sola se adentro al bosque- Adiós Maya, adiós Hanna! –fue lo último que escucharon-

-Pero que carácter –dijo Takenouchi- Ahora me gusta más n n… bueno, nos vemos –les dijo a los otros dos y luego salió tras Kaori-

-Hao no pierde la oportunidad –dijo Hanna-

-Si… bueno, vamonos Hanna –le sonrió Maya, luego tomo su saco de dormir y empezó a caminar-

-Me sonrió? –se preguntó Hanna mentalmente- Que bien n n –tomo su saco de dormir y siguió a la castaña…--

En la parte Este del bosque Kyouyama Anna y Asakura Yoh caminaban, el segundo llevaba el mapa…

-Por allá –dijo la rubia señalando a la derecha-

-Pero el mapa dice que es para allá –dijo el castaño mirando el mapa y luego señaló a la izquierda-

-Yoh…-dijo Anna con suavidad-

-Dime Annita n n -

-Tienes el mapa al revés, tonto! o ó

-Opsss… eso me explica porque el Norte estaba abajo –dijo el moreno-

-¬¬U…Entonces es para la derecha, cierto? –

-Así es –

-Andando –ordeno Kyouyama-

El joven Asakura asintió, siguieron caminando un buen rato, comenzaba el atardecer y ambos iban en silencio…

-Oye, Annita… --dijo Yoh rompiendo el silencio-

-Que? –pregunto ella—

-Me darías un besito? –pregunto con inocencia el castaño-

-No…-contesto Anna—cuando encontremos la cueva…--agrego levemente sonrojada-

-Hai n n!!! –dijo un motivado Yoh y Anna solo sonrió levemente-

-Te han dicho que eres como un niño? –

-Si, Hao me lo dice a menudo –contesto Asakura-

-Ustedes son extraños –dijo Anna-

-Eso lo dice Hanna –sonrió Yoh-

-No me extraña –dijo Kyouyama –

En el sector Sur del bosque se encontraban Asakura Hao y Yagami Sakura. Ellos caminaban en silencio, el chico llevaba el mapa y ella solo lo seguía…

-Según esta cosa, ya deberíamos estar llegando –aviso el pelilargo-

-Si…-dijo Sakura-

-Vaya, esta cosa tenía razón… allí esta la cueva –señalo al frente-

-Que bien –sonrió la pelirroja-

Ambos se acercaron a la cueva, entraron en ella y la miraron, luego dejaron sus sacos en el suelo y Hao enrolló el mapa…

-Iré por leña… -aviso Asakura, la joven solo asintió y él salió de la cueva-

En el Norte estaban Asakura Hanna y Fujiyama Anna Maya…

-Puedo ver el mapa ahora? –pregunto el rubio cruzándose de brazos-

-No –se limito a decir Fujiyama-

-Pero, Maya, lo haz llevado todo el rato tú…-

-Es mejor así, si lo llevarás tú, lo único que lograríamos sería perdernos-

-Me estas llamando tonto? ¬¬ -pregunto Hanna-

-No, te estoy llamando estúpido –contestó Maya con tranquilidad-

- ¬¬

Siguieron caminando en silencio…

-Asakura, la cueva!! –exclamo Maya de pronto sobresaltando a Hanna-

-Que? donde? –pregunto el ojinegro mirando hacia todos lados-

-Allí! –Maya tomo el apuesto rostro del Asakura y se lo giro a la izquierda—

-Si! La cueva!! –celebro Asakura Hanna-

-Vamos rápido! –

Ambos corrieron a la cueva, como si temieran que desapareciera de pronto, entraron y la observaron con atención, la cueva era…

-Pequeña –dijo Hanna- es una cueva pequeña!

-Bueno, al menos la encontramos –dijo Maya, dejando su saco en el suelo-

-Si, tienes razón –dijo Hanna imitándola- pero aun así es pequeña

-Déjate de alegar, no sacas nada, no crecerá porque tú quieres ¬¬ -

-Si u u… bueno, iré a buscar leña –sonrió Hanna-

-Bien…-Maya lo miro y él salio de la cueva-

En la parte Oeste del bosque en una cueva cerca del lago estaban Takenouchi Yamatto y Tsukatani Kaori…

-Entonces eres o no novia de Hao? –pregunto Yamatto mientras que dejaban sus sacos de dormir en el suelo-

-No, no lo soy –contesto la chica, molestándose nuevamente, no había un tema más desagradable, para ella, que hablar de Asakura Hao-

-Entonces…-

-Oye, cambiemos el tema, bien? ¬¬ -- lo interrumpió Kaori— Me fastidia hablar de Asakura –

-Debe haber una razón –

-Basta Takenouchi! –se acerco a la salida de la cueva—Iré por leña…

-Te puede pasar algo –le dijo el peliblanco-

-Estaré bien –

-Mmmm… esta bien…-

-Bien, nos vemos –dijo Kaori y luego salió de la cueva- Espero perderme –pensó-

En el Este, Yoh y Anna habían encontrado la cueva…

-Bien, iré a buscar leña –dijo Anna-

-Pero, Annita y si te pasa algo? –pregunto un preocupado Yoh-

-Hey, estaré bien –dijo Anna tranquilamente—Me se cuidar solita

-o ò…Esta bien, pero ten mucho cuidado –

-Lo tendré –

-Annita… -

-Dime… -la joven lo miro-

-Mi besito –sonrió Yoh-

-Pillo-

-Anda, me das un besito? –le pregunto inocentemente el Asakura-

-Esta bien, esta bien –respondió Kyouyama-

-Sii!!! –

Yoh se acerco a Anna, la abrazo por la cintura y unió sus labios con los de la joven en un suave y tierno beso, la rubia se lo correspondió abrazándolo por el cuello…

-Listo –dijo Anna rompiendo el beso-

-Fue corto T-T –dijo Yoh-

-Confórmate…-Anna se separó de Yoh y fue a la salida-

-Pero…-

-Quizás cuando vuelva te de más –

-En serio? –Yoh se emociono-

-Si, puede ser –respondió la joven de ojos negros- Ya me voy… adiós –salió-

-Ten cuidado!! –le grito Yoh—

La noche cayó de pronto, los que habían ido por leña no volvían y eso preocupaba a Yoh, Yamatto, Maya y a Sakura… Y si les había pasado algo?...

-Hanna se tarda…-se dijo la joven Fujiyama—Espero que este bien…

Comenzó a llover suavemente…

-Annita…--Yoh se coloco a la salida de la cueva—Annita…donde estás?—

La lluvia se hacía más fuerte…

-Kaori se tarda –dijo Yamatto mientras salía de la cueva- Debería haber ido yo…

Cayó un trueno…

-Debería ver si Hao viene –pensó Sakura— Espero que este bien

En el corazón del bosque, por distintas partes, se encontraban cuatro jóvenes totalmente perdidos…

-Por que demonios no traje el mapa? –se pregunto fastidiado y mojado Asakura Hao-

-Quizás por lo mismo que no lo traje yo –dijo una voz femenina a su espalda, Hao se giro-

-Anna? Que haces aquí? -el moreno se le acerco-

-Vine por leña, pero ya no tiene caso, todo esta mojado, incluyéndonos –respondió la joven-

-Si, tienes razón… y no trajiste tu mapa? –pregunto Hao-

-Te dije que no, no lo traje porque pensé que no lo iba a necesitar –contesto Anna-

-Yo pensé lo mismo y ahora no recuerdo el camino hacía la cueva u uU –

-Debemos encontrar donde refugiarnos de la lluvia -opino la rubia-

-Si, aunque dudo que podamos mojarnos más –dijo fastidiado el castaño-

-Mejor camina Hao –

-A la orden jefecita –sonrió el chico y ambos comenzaron a caminar buscando donde refugiarse de la fuerte lluvia-

Asakura Hanna corría rápidamente por el bosque, saltaba las raíces que sobresalían de la mojada tierra y se agachaba de vez en cuando para no golpearse con las ramas bajas…

Hanna doblo a la derecha al mismo tiempo que caía un trueno, al escucharlo corrió más rápido, las gotas de agua golpeaban su rostro, sus zapatillas estaban embarradas, estaba un poco desesperado, cayó otro trueno y él aumento la velocidad. No sabía donde estaba, ni a donde se dirigía, solo corría y corría esperando encontrar la cueva, dobló, estaba vez, hacía la izquierda y entonces chocó con alguien, el golpe hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo, manchándose de barro…

-Quien eres? –pregunto Hanna mientras se sentaba-

-Hanna? –pregunto la persona con quien chocó el joven-

-Kaori? –pregunto el rubio-

-Que feliz estoy de verte! –exclamaron ambos al úniso mientras se abrazaban-

-Como llegaste aquí? –le pregunto la castaña-

-No tengo idea, salí por leña, pero comenzó a llover y la noche, los truenos y… me perdí…-contesto Hanna-

-Yo igual me perdí –le dijo Kaori mientras se levantaban-

-No trajiste tu mapa? –

-Etto… no… se me olvidó por completo –respondió Tsukatani-

-A mi igual n ñU-

Ambos rieron un poco, cayó un trueno y eso hizo que las risas cesarán…

-Nos vamos? –pregunto Hanna-

-Si, vamonos…--dijo la joven, entonces el rubio le dio la mano-

-Para no separarnos –

-Buena idea, Hanna –sonrió Kaori-- Lo que menos quiero es quedarme sola…

-Yo igual… bueno, solo…-

El joven Asakura y la chica Tsukatani siguieron caminando, tomados de la mano, entonces los arbustos comenzaron a moverse con fuerza, los jóvenes se detuvieron…

-Que es eso? –pregunto Kaori acercándose a Hanna-

-Un arbusto moviéndose –contesto el ojinegro-

-Pero, Hanna, los arbusto no se mueven! –

-Es cierto –coincidió el rubio- quizás sea un animal…-

-Que desea comernos…--completo Tsukatani-

-Lo más seguro…o pueden ser los encapuchados… tienes la famosa marca? –pregunto Asakura—

-No, no la tengo- respondió Kaori- y tu?

-Tampoco…-

-Entonces? –

-Los animales que quieren comernos o…-Hanna guardo silencio-

-O que? –pregunto la morena-

-O pueden ser sicópatas…-contesto Hanna-

-Sicópatas? –repitió Kaori-

-Si, sicópatas que desean hacernos cosas raras y luego cortarnos en trocitos –siguió el rubio tranquilamente-

-Como se te ocurre decir eso? –pregunto la ojinegra—Y tan tranquilo…

-Yoh siempre me recomiendo mantener la calma –dijo Hanna—

-De verdad quieres mantener la calma? –

-En realidad no…-

-Para que demonios lo haces entonces? –

-Para olvidar el pánico que siento dentro –contestó Hanna-

-Eso es raro…--los arbusto se movieron más fuerte y cayó otro trueno—Hanna…

-Kaori…-se escuchó un disparo, ambos gritaron y salieron corriendo- No me maten soy muy joven! o -grito mientras corría a toda velocidad-

Los chicos siguieron corriendo, esquivando raíces y ramas, los disparos se empezaron a hacer más frecuentes, se escuchaban por todo el bosque…llegando a los oídos de los que estaban en las cuevas…

-Hanna!! –grito Maya mientras salía corriendo de la cueva para ir por el rubio—

-Anna!! –Yoh salió corriendo de su cueva y se interno en el bosque-

-Demonios! Kaori!! –exclamo el joven Takenouchi mientras se internaba en el bosque-

Por otra parte del bosque…

-Que demonios?! –exclamaron Hao y Anna al mismo tiempo que se juntaban y miraban a su alrededor—

-Crees que sean los encapuchados? –pregunto Anna-

-No, no son ellos –respondió Hao-

-Entonces que es?-

-No tengo idea…-

Por la mente de ambos pasaron otras personas…

-Yoh, Hanna, Maya, Kaori!! –gritaron ambos mientras comenzaban a correr por el bosque en busca de sus amigos-

Los Asakura, Kyouyama, Fujiyama, Tsukatani y Takenouchi corrían por el bosque buscándose mutuamente, los disparos se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte, los truenos caían con más frecuencia y la lluvia se hacia más fuerte, chocaron con varias personas, todos gritaron y trataron de mirar con quienes chocaron, pero al estar oscuro, les resulto imposible…

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh!! Quiero a mis hermanos! T-T –lloriqueo uno de ellos—

-Hanna? –dijeron varias voces, todas distintas—

-Si ToT -

-Oh, Hanna, estas bien! –el rubio Asakura reconoció la voz al instante-

-Maya…-dijo antes de que la joven lo abrazará con fuerza-

-Me preocupaste mucho, Hanna –le dijo ella sin soltarlo –

-Te preocupaste por mi? –pregunto Hanna sonrojándose violentamente-

-Si y mucho, me alegro que estés bien –contestó Maya, sonrojándose levemente-

-Ohhhh, que tiernos –dijo una voz masculina en tono burlón-

-Hao cállate –dijo una voz femenina y fría –

-No peleen –dijo otra voz masculina, pero esta era tranquila-

-Son unos tontos ¬¬ --dijo un hombre en tono molesto—Fíjense por donde van

-Silencio Takenouchi –dijo Hao de mal humor-

Todos se levantaron del suelo, cayó otro trueno, alumbrando el bosque, los chicos se miraron, descubriendo que todos estaban manchados con barro, que Hanna y Maya seguían abrazados y que faltaba una persona…

-Van a pasar toda su vida abrazados? –pregunto burlonamente Hao-

-Cállate Hao!! –le gritaron Hanna y Maya mientras se separaban lentamente-

-Donde…-empezó Anna—

-…Esta Kaori? –termino Yoh-

-Kaori? –repitió Hanna- Pero ella venía conmigo…

-A que te refieres con que "venía" contigo? –pregunto Yamatto-

-Chocamos en el bosque…-contó Hanna—Estábamos juntos hasta que escuchamos a los arbustos moverse con fuerza, empezamos a ver la posibilidad de que fueran animales hambrientos, los locos de hace rato o sicópatas…-

-Sicópatas? –repitieron los demás-

-Si, sicópatas…que querían hacernos cosas raras y luego cortarnos en trocitos…-

-Kaori no diría eso –dijo Maya-

-Lo dije yo –dijo Hanna- Bueno, luego cayó un trueno y se escucho un disparo, ambos empezamos a correr… o eso creo…

-A que te refieres? –le pregunto Hao-

-Es que como estaba oscuro, no se si venía a mi lado o si se fue por otro lado…-

-Hanna, como no te diste cuenta!! –

-No le eches la culpa a Hanna –dijo la joven Fujiyama-

-Maya tiene razón… debemos encontrar a Kaori –dijo Anna-

-Si y rápido –dijeron al úniso Hao y Yamatto-

Se escucho otro disparo, todos se juntaron, dispararon dos veces más y luego se escucho un grito de dolor…

-Kaori!! –exclamaron todos a la vez y salieron corriendo hacía donde provino el grito de Tsukatani—

Se escuchaban pasos veloces pisando charcos de agua y barro, saltando sobresalidas raíces, la velocidad de los pasos fueron disminuyendo a medida que se acercaban a un acantilado…

-Ka-Kaori –Maya se llevo las manos a la boca, los demás tenían sus ojos contraídos—

La joven Tsukatani estaba inconsciente, recostada en la tierra, parte de su ropa estaba desgarrada, tenía rasguños y sangraba en la parte superior de la cadera. Asakura Hao reacciono primero, se acerco a ella corriendo, la tomo y la acomodo en sus brazos…

-Kaori, despierta…despierta, mi amor…--le murmuraba a la chica—

-Hay… hay que llevarla con el director –dijo Yamatto dando un paso al frente-

-No! –dijo Maya al instante- Con él no… llevémosla con la enfermera…

Hao se levanto con la chica en brazos y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el campamento, los demás lo siguieron…. Yamatto y Hao lideraban la carrera…

-Me quieren explicar como saben el camino? –pregunto Yoh-

-No lo se –respondieron el castaño y el peliblanco-

-Entonces? –pregunto Anna-

-Mi instinto me guía –contestaron al úniso ambos chicos-

-Quien los entiende -.-? –se pregunto Hanna-

-Nadie –contesto Maya-

Luego correr otro buen rato más, llegaron al campamento, se dirigieron a la cabaña donde estaban el director, los profesores y la enfermera, Yamatto abrió la puerta de golpe. Los que estaban dentro de la cabaña los miraron entre confundidos y sorprendidos, siete chicos llegaban mojados, llenos de barro y, en el caso de Hao y Kaori, con sangre…

-Que sucedió? –les pregunto el director-

-Eso no importa! –exclamo Hao—Kaori esta herida, ya debe haber perdido mucha sangre… necesita atención…

-Sígueme Asakura –le ordeno la enfermera a Hao mientras se levantaba y salían de la cabaña, el pelilargo la siguió-

-Que sucedió? –repitió el director-

-Es muy largo para explicar…--se limito a decir Maya, para luego salir igual que los otros-

La enfermera guió a Hao hasta la cabaña de al lado, ambos entraron…

-Recuéstala en la camilla –le ordeno y Hao obedeció al instante—Bien ahora sal…

-Que? no, no la voy a dejar…-dijo Hao-

-La debo revisar, Asakura, debes salir –dijo con severidad-

-Esta bien…-acepto Hao, luego miro a la castaña y salió, encontrándose con los demás-

-En cuanto termine les diré como esta –les aviso la enfermera a los jóvenes, quienes asintieron, luego cerró la puerta-

Las horas comenzaron a pasar, la lluvia y los truenos cesaron, Hao y Yamatto daban vueltas sin parar, Maya abrazaba a Anna, esta le acariciaba el cabello, ambas con la mirada perdida, Yoh y Hanna estaban sentados en el suelo y miraban a los demás…

-Lo mejor será que descansen, jóvenes –dijo otra enfermera, pero ellos solo negaron con la cabeza—

Pasaron otro par de horas y, por fin, salió la enfermera que atendía a Kaori, Anna, Maya, Hao y Yamatto se acercaron a ella, Yoh y Hanna se levantaron y se acercaron lentamente…

-Como esta? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo-

-No muy bien, a decir verdad, pero se mejorará…-respondió la enfermera-

-Podemos verla? –pregunto Maya-

-En este momento, no… a menos que quieran hablar con la pared-

-A que se refiere? –pregunto Yoh-

-La joven Tsukatani sigue inconsciente –contesto la enfermera- Y lo más probable es que permanezca así unas horas más… les recomiendo que vayan a descansar y a darse una ducha –dijo al señalarlos, puesto que aun estaban con barro por todas partes-

-Pero…-comenzó Hao-

-Vayan y descansen –repitió en tono severo- En este momento la señorita Tsukatani no recibirá visitas, necesita descansar todo lo posible y estando aquí no harán que cambie de opinión, váyanse…

-Hai –respondieron los chicos y luego salieron de la cabaña, ya había amanecido…-

-Iré a darme una ducha…-dijo Yamatto—Nos vemos al rato… --dicho esto se marcho—

-Yo igual me ducharé –dijeron al úniso los gemelos y Anna-

-Yo iré a dormir un poco –dijo Maya-

-Maya, antes de eso, podríamos hablar a solas? –pregunto Hanna-

-Esta bien n n-

-Bien, los dejamos –dijo Yoh, luego él, Hao y Anna se marcharon-

-Sígueme, Maya, por favor –pidió Hanna-

-Claro –dijo ella-

Ambos fueron cerca del lago, apartándose del campamento…

-Y bien? –pregunto Maya-

-Maya, hace tiempo que deseo decirte algo –empezó Asakura con un leve sonrojo-

-Dime o ô –

-Maya, tú…. Tú…. Etto… u////u

-Yo que? –pregunto Fujiyama-

-Tú… Maya…Bueno… -balbuceo Hanna-

-Que pasa o ô?- Maya lo miro confundida, Hanna se armo de valor-

-Ai shiteru Maya –le confeso Asakura Hanna se sonrojándose al limite-

_**Continuara… **_


	12. Los poderes, la explicacion y

**Los personajes de Shaman King no nos pertenecen (desgraciadamente ToT) solo tomamos prestados los personajes…**

**Amor en un internado**

_**Cáp. 12: **__**Los poderes, la explicación y…no lo hagas!!!!!!**_

-Ai shiteru Maya-

-Nani? O O

-Es la verdad… hace mucho que te lo quería decir….—Dijo casi al borde del desmayo-

Maya se quedó atónita por un momento…. Cuando de pronto comenzó a reír….

-Buena broma Asakura… casi caigo –se le acercó- Ya lo han intentado hacer… créeme no funciona conmigo- le dio palmadas en los cachetes y se alejó de el.

-Pero…Maya…-dijo con la mirada perdida- No te mentí..-escondió su mirar tras su flequillo y se dirigió al campamento derrotado….

Al llegar Maya hablaba con su hermano cambiándole los vendajes… Anna, Hao e Yoh estaban con Kaori… Yamatto y Sanosuke estaban sentados bajo un árbol viendo a los hermanos Fujiyama… y con mucha atención… el rubio frunció el seño… no le gustaba que vieran a Maya… y cuando volteo notó por que… la chica tenía una extraña aura… al igual que su hermano…una muy extraña, entonces llevo su mirada hacia los chicos de la pandilla oscura… ellos también tenían esa extraña aura y giro sus ojos hacia las personas que salían del consultorio… Yoh, Anna y Hao, los dos últimos también las tenían.

-Pero que diablos…? -Pregunto antes de acercarse a los demás.

-Como esta Kaori?-Pregunto Maya preocupada.

-Mínimo ya esta conciente.-Dijo Anna- su herida esta bastante profunda…

-Ya veo.

-Maya- Dijo Daisuke- aun tienes energías?

-Pero hermano –se tocó el pecho- aun no… podría lastimarla más.

-Pero si no lo haces podría morir –dijo Yamatto mientras llegaba con Sanosuke- Tienes aun el poder incluso más de lo que piensas..

-Pero…

-De que demonios hablan?!!!- Explotó el Asakura mayor

Maya cerró los ojos y mucha energía se formó alrededor de ella… ella grito su marca en el tobillo brillaba mucho… el brillo desapareció y ella permaneció inmóvil por un momento hasta que sus negros ojos se hicieron dorados intenso… y el aura que le rodeaba era oscura… así como así se dirigió al consultorio

-Que demonios sucede?-Pregunto Hanna bastante confundido al igual que los demás excepto el Fujiyama, Sanosuke y Yamatto.

-Verán- Dijo Yamatto- Como ustedes saben habemos algunos que tenemos las marcas de la calle- el enseño la suya la cual la tenía en el cuello, Sanosuke mostró la que tenía en el hombro, Daisuke tenía una en la parte baja del abdomen, Anna se tocó la espada y Hao mostró su muñeca- Maya lo tiene en el tobillo… pero estas marcas…son especiales…- dijo viendo la suya… todas las marcas eran un dragón enroscado en un yin yan…

-Especiales?- Preguntó Yoh

-Así es –suspiro- como todos saben… las personas que llegamos al internado es por que nuestros padres han sido asesinados -todos bajaron la mirada- Si no mal recuerdo…. Asakuras su historia..

-Callate –murmuro Hanna un poco molesto, entonces los tres Asakuras comenzaron a recordar..

**..:FlashBack:..**

Era de noche… tres pequeños niños dormían plácidamente en su cama… dos pequeños castaños de unos seis años y un rubio de cinco años dormían tranquilamente, de pronto una mujer de cabellos negros grisáceos entro en el cuarto de los niños con una expresión aterrada, sus ojos negros mostraban profundo miedo; despertó suavemente a los niños y los vistió lo más rápido que se pudo..

-Que sucede mami? –preguntó el mayor de todos, el castaño de cabello largo-

-Nos tenemos que ir cariño… y rápido… salgan por allá y no se detengan…-los sacó por la ventana-

-Que sucede?-Dijo el más pequeño… el rubio muy asustado

-Cariño, no hay tiempo. Después lo sabrás. Ahora váyanse… Hao cuida a tus hermanos…-Les besó la frente y los empujó así que salieron corriendo…

A los cuantos segundos disparos se oyeron en la casa de la familia Asakura, Hanna corrió hasta la casa, siendo seguido por sus hermanos quienes trataron de detenerlo…

Al entrar a la casa vieron a su madre en el suelo sangrando del cuello… muerta y corrieron a la puerta delantera su padre estaba de pie y unos misteriosos encapuchados lo tenían acorralado…. Ellos vieron el brazo de su padre… en el cual estaba la marca… su largo cabello se movía con el viento entonces le dispararon Hao tapo la visión de sus hermanos pero el si vio… entonces empujo a sus hermanos para la puerta trasera

-Ahí vienen corran lo más rápido que puedan hacia el bosque no se detengan- Los otros dos asintieron y salieron corriendo los mas rápido que sus piernitas les permitían….Hao venía hasta atrás cuidando de sus hermanos hasta que de pronto se oyó otro disparo Hao gimió de dolor pero no paró… Todos dejaron de correr al llegar a la parte más profunda

-Aniki, estas bien? o ò-Pregunto Yoh acercándose a Hao quien se abrazaba la muñeca derecha.

-Eso creo –Dijo con un ojo cerrado de dolor mostró su muñeca pero no había ningún hoyo ni nada… en cambio había una marca… la del dragón…Pocos días después alguien los llevó al internado…

**..:Fin FlashBack:..**

Hao bufó muy molesto.

-Las marcas no son por coincidencia, ya nos tienen registrados a los que las portaremos…- Confrontó Sanosuke

-No son por coincidencia? O O

-No, tienen vistos y checados a los que las portarán, depende de la capacidad de concentración… Aunque aparte de las marcas de la calle, están las marcas del cielo…son casi como estas, solo que es un dragón enroscando una espada…-Yoh y Hanna se voltearon a ver…

-Así que las marcas del cielo y de la calle?- Preguntó una de las castañas que venían…

-Kaori!!!- Dijeron todos y se voltearon a verlas…

-Kao como estas? No deberías pararte le hará mal a la herida que tienes- Dijo Hao tomándola en brazos, pero la chica lo abofeteó.

-Quítame las manos de encima Asakura u ú#

-Jajaja lo bueno es que es tu novia- Río Yamatto, junto con Yoh, Hanna y Daisuke…

-Tu cállate ¬¬#

-Cállame ¬u¬ - Hao se abalanzó contra el peliblanco y comenzaron a pelear..

-Estos si que no tienen remedio u uU- Dijo Anna cruzándose de brazos, entonces unos ruidos se escucharon de entre los árboles, pisadas y el viento que era cortado por algo que iba a gran velocidad… cuando notaron que eran, eran balas y ya estaban muy cerca de ellos iba a ser imposible esquivarlos.

-Aquí acabamos- Dijeron Yoh y Hanna al mismo tiempo pero una cortina de oscuridad cubrió las balas.

-Anna Maya, que crees que estas haciendo?!!!- Gritaron Yamatto, Daisuke, Sanosuke y Hao-

-No es obvio los trato de salvar!! –Sus ojos seguían de color dorado y su marca brillaba una luz oscura.

-Aun no haz practicado tu poder!!- Grito Daisuke, desconcertando a todos excepto a los de la pandilla oscura…

-Que poder?-Dijo Yoh con las pupilas contraídas.

-Deja de hacer eso!!! – Dijo Yamatto, mucha energía se formó alrededor de el, al igual que Daisuke, Sanosuke, Anna y Hao… todas las marcas brillaban y los ojos de todos cambiaron a dorados…

-Que demonios?!!-Gritó Anna, entonces Yamatto siguió con la explicación.

-Cada persona que tiene la marca de la calle tiene algún poder… Maya por ejemplo tiene el poder de la eterna oscuridad, Hao el fuego, Sanosuke el rayo, Daisuke ondas, tu querida… tienes el viento y yo tengo control mental… Las personas con marcas del cielo tienen lo contrario a quien es destinado a ser su pareja…Si Anna es viento, supongamos que Yoh tiene marca del cielo y son el uno para el otro… Yoh controlaría la Tierra…

-Basta de explicaciones…!!!-Gritaron Hao y Maya al tiempo que comenzaban a atacar a los encapuchados…

-Y ahora que demonios hago?!!- Dijo desesperadamente Anna viendo la situación-

-Usa tus poderes!!!-Gritaron todos los demás Anna soplo y el viento comenzó a salir contra los encapuchados, estuvieron peleando por un buen rato, los que no peleaban con poderes peleaban con lo que fuera, todos estaban ya heridos…

No podremos con esto, son demasiados..- Dijo Anna respirando cansada

-Tienes razón será mejor que nos retiremos- Dijo Yamatto parando todo- Retirada!!!!

-Ahhhhhhh!!!-sonó de pronto… los encapuchados tenían a Yoh, a Kaori y a Maya

-Déjenlos en paz!!!- Gritó Hao

-Annita corre… corre… vete –Dijo Yoh con su tranquila sonrisa.

-No te dejaré aquí- Contestó ella viéndolo a los ojos.

-Te harán daño si te quedas…. Vete

-Yoh… no

Daisuke se molestó y lanzó ondas contra sus enemigos, los cuales soltaron a Asakura y a Tsukatani…

-Al jefe le gustará esta niña – Dijo una voz femenina

-Suéltenme!!!!- Gritó Maya usando todos sus poderes, pero nada funcionó, poco a poco se la comenzaron a llevar.

-Ya déjenla!!!-Gritaron los demás, entonces el hermano de la joven vio a su hermana a los ojos, ambos se quedaron como en transe…. Y cambiaron de lugares, ahora Daisuke estaba atrapado y Maya fuera…

-Hermano!!!- Iba a correr pero Anna la tomó fuertemente abrazándola para que no fuera.- Hermano!!! No lo hagas!!!!!!

-Cuídate Maya, cuídate mucho, yo voy a estar bien, regresaré te lo prometo, regresaré, Asakura Hanna cuida a mi hermana en mi ausencia –sonrio y desaparecieron—

-Hermano!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Continuará…**_


	13. Iremos tras ellos

**Los personajes de Shaman King no nos pertenecen (desgraciadamente ToT) solo tomamos prestados los personajes…**

**Amor en un internado**

_**Cáp. 13: Iremos tras ellos.**_

-Hermano!!!!! Hermano!!! –gritaba desesperada la castaña Fujiyama—Anna déjame!!! Mi hermano!!!! Daisuke!!!! –

-Basta Maya! –le grito Yamatto—No sacas nada!! Debes tranquilizarte

-Tú cállate!!! Esos locos se llevaron a mi hermano! Y tú quieres que me tranquilice?!! –Maya comenzó a llorar, Anna, quien no la había soltado en ningún momento y no pensaba hacerlo, le acaricio el cabello—

-Ya, tranquila, Maya –le dijo suavemente—Confió en que volverá… te lo prometió y Daisuke siempre cumple –

-Sí… tienes razón Anna…--se aferro a la rubia y siguió llorando— Ya es la segunda ves que se lo llevan de mi lado…. —sollozo—

-Eso lo sé, cariño…--le dijo Anna con delicadeza—Pero, como antes, lo volverás a ver… volverá contigo –le aseguro—

-En serio? –

-Si, en serio… debes tranquilizarte ahora… estando así no lo ayudarás, debes confiar en que volverá y estará contigo, bien? –

-H-hai –dijo Maya entre sollozos, Kaori intercambio una mirada sombría con Yoh y con Hanna, los tres estaban apartados—

-También sienten como si estorbaran? –les pregunto Hanna en un susurro, Kaori e Yoh asintieron lentamente y luego los tres se apoyaron en el mismo árbol—

-Sabes quienes son Yamatto? –le pregunto Sanosuke—

-No tengo idea –contestó él—Pero es obvio que nos han estado siguiendo, sino no sabrían quienes tienen las marcas –

-Te recuerdo que nos registraron –le dijo Anna en tono antipático—

-Solo estaban confirmando, querida –dijo Yamatto—Además sabían que Sanosuke y yo somos de la Pandilla Oscura y también que Hao fue uno de nosotros –el aludido desvió la mirada—

-Confirmando? –repitió Maya, aun abrazada a Anna—

-Así es… ellos saben que nosotros –señalo a Sanosuke y a sí mismo—Solo rondamos con quienes tienen la marca, pero últimamente, también lo hemos hecho con quienes no tienen la marca –dijo refiriéndose claramente a Yoh, Hanna y Kaori—Por eso quisieron saber si todos tenían la marca o no…--

-Y tú como sabes eso? –

-Recuerda que tengo el control mental, puedo averiguar sin problemas que planean ¬¬ --

-Entonces, dinos Yamatto, que planean? –le pregunto Hao mientras se cruzaba de brazos—

-No lo sé…po… –lo interrumpieron--

-Acabas de decir que podías averiguarlo, idiota!! –le grito Anna—

-Puedo continuar? ¬¬… gracias…--Yamatto se cruzo de brazos—No pude averiguar más allá, porque estos tipos deben saber como impedir que penetre su mente… estoy casi seguro que dejaron que averiguara estas cosas, para que sepamos, más o menos, a que nos enfrentamos –

Hubo una pausa, en donde los que tenían la marca se miraron y Hanna se sentó bajo el árbol, aburriéndose y pensando en su mala suerte…

-O sea, que van a volver? –pregunto Maya—

-Lo más seguro –respondió el peliblanco— Y también probable que vuelvan con Daisuke

-En ese caso, es mejor que nos fortalezcamos –sugirió Sanosuke—Nos costo mucho y Kyouyama aun debe acostumbrarse a usar sus poderes y ha controlarlos –Yamatto asintió— A Maya aun le falta, pero esta bien en lo que sabe…

-Hao estas bien, por supuesto, pero nuevos ataques están naciendo en ti –siguió el joven Takenouchi—

-Propongo que entrenemos juntos para ver que le falta al otro –concluyó Sanosuke—

-Por mi no hay problema –dijo Hao—

-Lo que sea por mi hermano –dijo Maya decidida— Anna-chan estas conmigo? –

-Esta bien –suspiró Anna tras unos minutos de silencio—

-También sería bueno que ustedes tres…--dijo Yamatto y se volteó donde estaban los dos Asakura y Tsukatani, quienes parecían no ponerles atención, Hanna seguía sentado en el césped con su mirada perdida en alguna parte del bosque, Yoh miraba, con una pequeña sonrisa, a una pareja de pájaros que daban vueltas y Kaori tenía su mirada fija en el cielo—

-Nosotros que? –lo interrumpió Hanna con una frialdad poco característica en él y sin mirar a ninguno—No me involucres en tus estupideces, Takenouchi –se levantó y salió de allí, Yoh suspiró y salió tras su hermano, las miradas cayeron sobre Tsukatani—

-Kaori? –pregunto Hao—

-No me metan en esto, onegai –pidió la joven en suspiro y luego se marcho por el lado contrario de los dos Asakura—

-Bien… no se muestran muy interesados –dijo Sanosuke—

-Es que no les concierne –razonó Hao—Ninguno tiene la marca, no deben ir por ellos… cierto? –

-Sí, supongo…--dijo Yamatto—

Asakura Hanna se sentó cerca de un acantilado y lanzó una piedra con fuerza, tenía el ceño fruncido, Yoh se sentó a su lado…

-Que sucede, Hanna? –le pregunto—

-Esos locos encapuchados vuelven a nuestras vidas –contestó molesto—Y van tras los de la marca… papá tenía la estúpida marca y lo mataron, también a mamá –lágrimas cubrieron sus negros ojos—Y ahora mataran a Hao… porque el tonto se va a arriesgar haciendo esta estupidez… morirá… --

-No pienses eso, Hanna… Hao es fuerte…--

-Papá también lo era y mira como terminó, Yoh!!! –grito mientras necias lágrimas salían de sus ojos—Ya no quiero perder a nadie más!

-Y no perderás a nadie más Hanna –le aseguró Yoh mientras lo abrazaba— A nadie más… --le acarició la rubia cabellera y Hanna se limpió las lágrimas—Oye… me quieres explicar por que Fujiyama Daisuke te encargó el cuidado de Maya? –Hanna se sonrojo al límite— Apágate Hanna –rió—Hay algo que quieras compartir conmigo?

-Pues… verás, Yoh, yo… me enamoré de Maya, pero ella no me cree –dijo tristemente—

-No te cree? –repitió sorprendido—

-No me cree –

-Que… complicado jejeje –rió nervioso—

-Complicado? Es mucho más que complicado –Hanna hizo puchero— Nunca debí gastarle tantas bromas, ahora que le digo algo en serio no me cree… ni me creerá nunca –suspiro—

-Estas muy negativo hoy, Hanna—

-Pero no puedo pensar positivamente si siento que todo esta mal –

-Mmmm… pues, no eres el único que siente eso –sonrió tristemente—

Hanna abrazo más a Yoh y este le correspondió el abrazo, mientras que una suave brisa mecía los cabellos de los dos apuestos Asakura. A ambos les preocupaba el bienestar de su hermano mayor, ellos sabían que todo aquel que llevaba la marca nunca terminaba muy bien, su padre era un gran ejemplo, además se habían llevado a Daisuke y ahora se preguntaban quien sería el siguiente…

-Yoh, Hanna aquí están…--ambos chicos giraron sus cabezas y vieron a Hao—Que les pasa? Están bien? –

-Como puedes preguntarnos eso? –dijo Hanna con resentimiento—Por que haces esto Hao? Por que te expones a este peligro? –

-Hanna, no es ningún peligro…--

-No me digas eso!! –grito el rubio molestándose nuevamente—

-Que quieres que te diga? Hanna esto no es peligroso…--

-Si lo es!! –Hanna e Yoh se levantaron—Se llevaron a Fujiyama!! Luego se llevarán a otro y otro más!! Hasta que los maten por llevar la estúpida marca! –

-No mataran a nadie, Hanna –dijo Hao—

-Quien lo asegura? –pregunto el menor—Nadie lo asegura!

-Hanna, no voy a aceptar tus reproches! –le grito Hao—No te das cuenta que si no acabamos con ellos, lo más probable es que maten a otras personas por llevar la marca? –

-Lo que tú quieres es terminar como papá!! –

-Ya basta!!! –grito Yoh—No sacan nada con pelear!!

-Este niño no comprende Yoh!! –exclamo Hao—

-Entender que? Que quieres morir por esta estupidez?!!! –grito Hanna—

Pero para ese entonces los tres se gritaban mutuamente, no se comprendía del todo lo que se decían, pero entre ellos si se entendían, el resultado final no fue muy bueno, los tres se molestaron mutuamente, se marcharon por lados distintos y ahora el mayor problema iba a ser la reconciliación, ya que ninguno de los tres daría el primer paso.

Por otra parte Anna y Maya se habían ido a la cabaña donde dormían con Kaori, pero ella no estaba allí, Kyouyama se acostó en su cama y Fujiyama se acostó a su lado…

-Anna… tu conoces muy bien a Asakura Hanna, no? –pregunto la castaña—

-Sí, lo conozco bien…--respondió Anna—Por que?—

-Es que… me dijo algo y no le creo –

-Que te dijo? –

-Que me ama –contestó Maya riendo—

-No le crees? –Anna arqueo una ceja, Maya dejó de reír—

-No, Asakura siempre anda inventando cosas –vio que la mirada de Anna ahora tenía un dejo de preocupación—Que pasa? –

-Nada, es solo que me pregunto como estará Hanna…--

-Supongo que bien… por que? –

-Maya… estas segura que mentía? –

-Pues…. Etto…--

-Y si no mentía Maya? –

-Entonces… debe sentir muy mal… creo…--Maya se sentó de golpe—Anna crees que hablaba en serio? –

-Sí –dijo Kyouyama segura—

-Pero… no puede ser posible…--Fujiyama miró a la rubia totalmente asombrada y luego la miró curiosa—Anna, tu sabes algo de esto, cierto? –

-La verdad es que sí…--

-Nani? –dijo Maya sorprendida—Dime Anna!—

-Esta bien –suspiró—Hace un tiempo, Hanna me contó que tú le gustabas y por como actuaba te puede asegurar que es cien por ciento verdad –

-Por Kami-sama! Y yo le dije que no iba a funcionar conmigo! Y no me mentía! –Maya se levantó histérica y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación—

-Hey, basta –dijo Anna—

-Pero… --Maya se sentó a los pies de la cama de Anna—No me lo explico… Hanna y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien…--

-Yoh y yo tampoco y ahora somos novios –recordó Anna—

-Tienes razón… --Fujiyama se echo hacía atrás—Y ahora que hago? –

-Dile que recapacitaste, que lo pensaste mejor y por como actuó optaste por creerle, que tú también lo amas, sean novios y serán felices por siempre entregándose al otro en cuerpo y alma –dijo Anna con una sonrisita divertida y picarona –

-Anna!! –exclamo Maya sonrojándose levemente— A mi no me gusta Hanna….—

-Sí claro y mañana lloverán cerdos –dijo Anna sarcásticamente—

-Es cierto! No me gusta —

-Aja… por eso te preocupaste por él y lo abrazaste como si en eso se te fuera la vida, no? –

-Etto…--

-Estas igual que Kaori, ninguna admite que les gusta un Asakura… que niñas ---

-Oye...—Maya suspiró— En realidad… no se si me gusta…--

-Bueno, por lo menos estas confusa –Anna arqueo una ceja y en ese momento entró Kaori—

-Kaori! –dijo Maya alegrándose de que Tsukatani entrará justo a tiempo para cambiar el tema— Donde estabas? –Anna negó con la cabeza--

-Caminaba por el bosque –contestó la joven—

-No deberías haberlo echo –reprochó Anna—Tu herida aun no esta bien –

-Apropósito… quiero saber quien te lastimó así –dijo Maya al mismo tiempo que Kaori abría su cama y se acostaba en ella, cubriéndose –

-Tengo que responder ahora? –pregunto—

-Sí, yo también quiero saberlo –dijo Anna—Cuando fuimos a verte a la enfermería, no respondiste ninguna pregunta, solo discutiste con Hao, como siempre –

-Fueron los encapuchados –Kaori les dio la espalda—

-Pero, por que te atacaron? Tú no tienes la marca –dijo Maya—

-No tengo idea –contestó Kaori cubriéndose más—Si no les molesta, quisiera dormir un poco, no me siento bien –

-Sí, no hay problema, con Anna iremos a dar una vuelta y vendremos a despertarte cuando este la cena, si? --

Kaori asintió, Anna y Maya se miraron y salieron de la cabaña. Tsukatani se llevo una mano a la herida y luego se la llevo bajo el ombligo…

-Marcas de la calle y del cielo –murmuró, luego se levantó, fue al baño, cerró todo muy bien, dio el agua caliente de la ducha, se desnudo y se coloco bajo el agua, cuando ya estaba bien mojada, se coloco de tal forma que el agua le caía en el rostro, mezclándose con silenciosas lágrimas—

Fujiyama y Kyouyama se sentaron bajo un frondoso árbol, miraban a los niños correr, a las chicas conversar y a los chicos jugando fútbol, les sorprendió no encontrar a los Asakura entre esos chicos, pero ellos no estaban por allí.

-Oye, Anna, no encontraste a Kaori un poco cortante? –pregunto Maya—

-Sí, esta extraña –dijo la rubia— Pero para mí que se quitará luego…--

Entonces llegaron los Asakura, por distintos lados, al verse, se dedicaron miradas de resentimiento y se sentaron separados, Hao subió por un árbol y se sentó en una de las ramas, Yoh bajo un árbol, bien lejos de sus hermanos y de las chicas y Hanna se sentó en una de las bancas, soltando un bufido y luego se echo hacía atrás…

-Bien, están enojados –dijo Maya—

-Así es –dijo Anna—

-Mmmm… hacemos algo? –

-No se… --ambas se miraron sin mucho interés –

-Yo creo que deberíamos hacer algo… cuando se molestan entre ellos, son insoportable –

-Sí, supongo…--dijo Anna—

-Oigan, chicas…--Hao se les había acercado—

-Dinos –dijo Maya—

-Kaori llegó con ustedes? –pregunto Asakura con una leve sonrojo, ellas asintieron y Maya se tuvo que morder la lengua para no reírse y burlarse – Como esta? –

-Extraña –contestó Anna—

-Como eso? –

-Esta cortante, Hao –dijo Maya— Y eso es raro en ella… ahora esta en la cabaña, ve a verla si quieres n n –

-Sí, eso haré, nos vemos –se despidió el castaño y se fue—

-Por que le dijiste eso? Sabes que Kaori se volverá loca si lo ve –dijo Anna—

-Loca de amor –rió Maya—

-Así como tu de Hanna? –pregunto Anna picaronamente—

-Anna! –

-No creas que te has salvado, Fujiyama Anna Maya –Anna sonrió y Maya se sonrojo—

Asakura Hao llegó a cabaña de las tres chicas, dudó entrar, golpeó suavemente, no hubo respuesta, lo pensó dos veces y entró, encontrando la habitación completamente vacía y con una cama abierta, la cual seguramente era la de Kaori. Hao miró a su alrededor, entonces se abrió la puerta del baño y se giro. Kaori salía con una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo, a ambos se le subieron los colores y Asakura Hao comenzó a sentir… cositas en su interior.

_**Continuará…**_


	14. Pero que demonios!

**Los personajes de Shaman King no nos pertenecen (desgraciadamente ToT) solo tomamos prestados los personajes…**

**Amor en un internado**

_**Cáp. 14:Pero que demonios?!!.**_

-Que demonios haces aquí?!!-Preguntó la castaña cubriéndose lo más que pudo mientras le lanzaba cosas a la cara del joven y este cayó en el suelo duramente…

-Ey, ey, ey basta o-Dijo sobandose la cabeza el Asakura…

-Salte de aquí de inmediato!!!!!!!

-Yo solo venia a ver como estas-

-Pues ya viste, lárgate de aquí!!!!!!!!!- Le siguió lanzando cosas..

-Vale, vale ya me voy –Dijo saliéndose aprisa antes de que le rompieran la cabeza…-Mujeres, uno que se preocupa por ellas y ellas no lo agradecen-Dijo sobandose la cara.

-Parece que alguien te ha golpeado-Escucho detrás de el una voz femenina.

-Mmm- Se dio la vuelta y encontró a una chica de la pandilla oscura, de cabellos rojos y ojos azules profundos, muy blanca de la piel y con la marca en su pecho, toda vestida de negro.

-Hitomi que haces aquí?-Dijo con frialdad Hao.

-Todos los que tenemos las marcas y/o somos de la pandilla ya sabemos que nos están buscando quien sabe por que… Yamatto mandó a buscarte, es algo acerca de un entrenamiento.

-Ya veo – Bajó la mirada- Vayamos entonces –Ambos se marcharon mientras Tsukatani los miraba por la ventana.

-Las marcas de la calle y del…cielo- susurro mientras se vestía- Ese idiota me las pagará u//ú aunque…. Fue agradable…. Pero que digo?!!!—bufó molesta y salío rumbo a los demás… Al llegar se encontró con todas los de las marcas reunidos, a Yoh y Hanna…

-Ya despertaste- Dijo Anna al verla llegar

-Hai…que van a hacer?

-El estúpido entrenamiento que sugirió Sanosuke- Dijo Hanna cruzado de brazos y bajo un árbol.

-Hanna, deja de hablar así- Regañó Yoh quien tenía abrazada a Anna.

-Haz estado pesimista… te ha pasado algo?- Preguntó Kaori

Hanna volteó a ver a Maya y luego a Hao

-No casi nada-Bufó.

-Haber jovencito, no es momento para estar así corremos mucho peligro por el momento, ustedes corren más peligro al no tener con que defenderse-Dijo severamente Anna- Tranquilo Hanna – Lo abrazó como pudo- No te preocupes, no va a pasar nada – Le acaricio el cabello.

-Si todo se solucionará- Sonrió Yoh.

-Aun faltan varios- Musitó Maya, quien estaba un poco alejada recargada en otro árbol, le perdida de su hermano había sido fatal para ella.

-Varios? – Yoh volteo a ver a la castaña Fujiyama la cual tenía su mirada perdida.

-Bien estén todos o no, comenzaremos- Dijo Yamatto- Primero debemos ver que tipo de poderes posee cada uno- Fueron pasando uno a uno las personas de las marcas…. Algunos compartían sus poderes, excepto el fuego, la oscuridad, el viento, las ondas, y el control mental.

-Y ahora los de los mismos elementos vayan a entrenar juntos, ustedes –Dijo Sanosuke refiriendose a Anna, Hao, Maya y Yamatto- Cada quien por separado. – Todos se fueron en distintas direcciones, Yoh con Anna, Hao y Yamatto con Hanna quienes iban distanciados y Maya con Kaori.

**..:Con Yoh y Anna:..**

-No tengo idea de que hacer –Dijo Anna quien estaba junto con Yoh en un peñasco

-Y me preguntas a mí? –Protesto Yoh

-Primero me hubieran dicho como demonios…-Se sentó al borde del peñasco e Yoh la abrazo-

-Sabes… últimamente he estado pensando en como murieron mis padres- Dijo Yoh tristemente lo que provocó que Anna Kyouyama lo volteara a ver- Unos encapuchados los mataron, nosotros escapamos pero le dieron a Hao, en la muñeca y se le hizo la marca.

-Lo siento mucho Yoh, no me gusta verte triste- Le dio un beso de piquito- Mi historia fue algo parecida… quieres que te la cuente?

-Si no te molesta….-

**..:Recuerdos de Anna:..**

Ella acababa de llegar del preescolar, sus padres casi no estaban con ella, la comida ya estaba lista en la mesa era usual que comiera sola, sin embargo esta vez sus padres estaban en casa, la recibieron con una gran sonrisa y abrazos.

-Que comeremos hoy? –preguntó la pequeña rubia dejando su mochila.

-Curry cariño- Contestó su madre con una sonrisa mientras el padre de la pequeña estaba leyendo el periódico.

-Curry? Pero eso pica - 

-No seas quisquillosa- Dijo el padre mientras dejaba el periódico a un lado- si no, no creceras tanto como tu quieres.

-Vale me lo como…hoy jugamos con un conejo

-En serio?-Preguntó su madre mientras servia.

-Hai aun que tenía los ojos rojos y eso no me gusto.

-Pero ya pasó-le sonrieron sus padre- ahora a comer- La familia comía alegremente, cuando terminó la madre lavaba los trastos mientras la rubia hacia la tarea. De pronto se oyó un disparo en el estudio. Ambas rubias corrieron a dicho lugar encontrándose con encapuchados.

-Otosan!!!! – Iba a ir con su padre pero su madre la sacó de la habitación y ambas corrieron hasta estar fuera de la casa.

-Anna corre lejos de aquí… no voltees, pase lo que pase no voltees, vete!!! – Su mamá la empujo a que corriera mientras los misteriosos encapuchados salían de la casa, Anna Kyouyama corrio todo lo que pudo, trato de detenerse cuando escucho varios disparos pero recordo lo que le dijo su madre, no se detendría, comenzaba a llover, sus piernas flanquearon, su casa ahora se quemaba ella estaba llorando entonces sintió que alguien la agarraba de los cabellos y la obligaba a levantarse así, luego sintió un muy punzante dolor en la espalda y la tiraron, ella cayó inconsciente, cuando despertó ya estaba en el internado-

**..: Fin de Recuerdos:..**

-Ya veo, si que es parecida y mas por la parte de los encapuchados- Suspiro Yoh-

-Si creo que son los mismos que ahora nos atacan…-Dijo mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del Asakura y este la volteaba a ver

-Ai shiteru- Le dijo Yoh y de inmediato busco los labios de su novia, esta le correspondió con ternura, poco a poco el beso se fue apasionando, ahora no solo eran besos normales, ya las lenguas de ambos estaban participes y las manos también, Anna se acomodó sobre Yoh mientras ella le acariciaba el fuerte pecho y el la espalda de la chica, Yoh Asakura dudaba en llevar a otro nivel sus caricias pero cuando lo decidió….

-Lo tengo – Anna se separó de el, Yoh hizo puchero el cual fue ignorado por Kyouyama- Ya se como controlar el viento – Se paró en el peñasco y jaló aire para después sacarlo poco a poco de sus pulmones con sus manos maniobraba el aire, no era tan difícil controlarlo.

-Mira Yoh, lo estoy logrando!!!

-Yo quería más ToT –Lloriqueo por lo bajó el Asakura, pero entonces al pararse movió su mano izquierda con un movimiento extraño el cual hizo que rocas se levantarán.

-Pero que demonios?!!!- Preguntó el, Anna lo volteo a ver Yoh movió, sus manos y las piedras se movían junto con ellas

-Que estas haciendo? Tu no tienes la marca…

-No la de la Calle…

-Nani?

-Verás- bajó las piedras y se quitó la playera, a media espalda tenía la marca del Cielo o una muy parecida… era un poco diferente… tenía tanto la espalda como el yin-yan.- No se como demonios apareció… solo se que unos días después de llegar al internado me salió…será mejor que volvamos comienza a ser frío

**..:Con Hao, Yamatto y Hanna:..**

El rubio los veía con los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido mientras Hao hacía técnicas de fuego, Yamatto meditaba con los ojos cerrados, hasta que los abrió de golpe…

-Sucede algo? –Preguntó Hanna sin mucho interés

-He encontrado más datos…- Hao detuvo su entrenamiento y se acercó al peliblanco, Hanna solo los volteo a ver…

-Y bien? –Preguntó Hao…

-Verán, las personas que portan las marcas de la calle son personas con un poder espiritual demasiado poderoso, lo malo es que su poder se inclina al mal, sin en cambio las personas de las marcas del cielo son igualmente poderosos solo que su poder esta mas inclinado a lo positivo… pero… hay otra marca…

-Otra?- Preguntaron los Asakuras.

-Así es, es la marca suprema… esta solo la porta una persona, la que tiene el poder espiritual mas fuerte de todos, aun no se muy bien las señas de esta marca pero es diferente a las de la calle y del cielo…

-No lo se pero tengo el presentimiento que las personas que no tienen la marca de la calle y están muy muy relacionados con personas que si la tienen llevan las del cielo- Dijo Yamatto, entonces Hao y el voltearon a ver a Hanna.

-Por que me ven así?

-Ven acá.-Ordenó Hao, Hanna le obedeció, entonces comenzaron a registrarlo por todos lados, y le encontraron la marca del cielo en una pantorrilla…

-Lo suponía- Dijo Yamatto- Regresemos a avisar – Los Asakuras asintieron y los tres se fueron..

**..:Con Kaori y Maya:..**

Anna Maya Fujiyama lanzaba bolas de oscuridad con demasiada furia, tanto que la joven Tsukatani llegó a pensar que la atacaría..

-Oye cálmate un poco quieres?- Le regañó Kaori.

-No lo puedo evitar, ellos se llevaron a mi hermano… mi único familiar…- Bajó la mirada Kaori se le acercó- Como sigue tu herida?

-Me ha molestado un poco- Se levantó la polera…

-Mis poderes no estaban al cien por ciento, puedo intentar de nuevo?

-Hai…- Tsukatani se recostó en el suelo y Maya se concentro en la herida de su amiga… una esfera negra se apareció sobre la herida y poco a poco esta fue cicatrizando, hasta tal grado que solo se le veía una minúscula cicatriz

-Mejor?

-Hai… Arigatou –Kaori su bajó la polera, Maya se sentó junto a ella

-Sabes? No lo se… estoy confundida pero creo que desde que conocemos a los Asakuras nos han atraído… aunque no lo queramos admitir… creo que es más valiente admitirlo… como Anna…

-Hai tienes razón- Tsukatani se sonrojo.

-Entonces que me dices?

-Pues si… me gusta Hao –se super sonrojo la castaña mayor- pero solo poquito…

-Uy si que poquito ¬u¬ a mi me gusta Hanna –suspiro- el se me declaró y no le creí ahora lo tendré que compensar…-sonrió- Ya esta anocheciendo será mejor que nos vayamos…

Todos los que habían partido para entrenar llegaron al campamento para la hora de la cena…Todos cenaban mientras discutían sus avances, Anna e Yoh le decían a Yamatto lo que había sucedido y Yamatto dijo sus suposiciones…

-Así que hay nuevas teorías y nuevos poderes y nuevos de todo eh?- Dijo Hao…-bueno me voy a la cama.

-Si yo también ya me quiero ir a dormir- Dijo Hanna bostezando, se levantó y se fue tras Hao, Maya también se paró y los siguió…

-Am Hanna? – Preguntó tras el, Asakura detuvo su camino dejando que Hao fuera solo- lamento todo lo que dije fui una tonta y por eso yo… me acompañarías?

-A donde? –preguntó cabizbajo el Asakura

-Tu solo sigueme- Lo tomó de las manos y lo llevó a un lugar apartado, sin previo aviso Fujiyama besó a Asakura con pasión, el primer beso de ella y uno de los muchos para el Asakura, Hanna no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar Maya lo acorralo contra un árbol mientras ella se quitaba la polera y quedaba en un sexy sostén, y luego le quitó también a Asakura la polera para acariciarle el pecho, poco a poco se fueron recostando en el pasto, ella lo llevaba… quedando ella sobre el..

-Maya, que estas haciendo?- Preguntó el jalando aire mientras los labios de la castaña le besaban el fornido pecho-

Te compenso por no haberte creido- Lo comenzó a acariciar y Asakura solo se dejaba hacer, hasta que guío sus temblorosas manos al broche del sostén de la morena…

_**Continuará…**_


	15. La última Marca del Cielo

Los personajes de Shaman King no nos pertenecen, solo los hemos tomado para crear este fics

**Los personajes de Shaman King no nos pertenecen, solo los hemos tomado para crear este fics.**

**Amor en un internado**

_**Cáp. 15: La última marca del Cielo**_

Asakura miro nervioso a Fujiyama, ella le sonrió dulcemente, el rubio le desabrochó el sostén y cerro los ojos, esperando la bofetada que nunca llego. Hanna abrió sus negros ojos y se sonrojo hasta el tope, puesto que la morena había dejado a aun lado su sostén, dejando al descubierto sus pechos. El joven miro a los ojos a la castaña, quien lo besó, él le correspondió el beso, abrazándola y empezando a acariciarle la espalda con más confianza. Fujiyama sonrió en medio del beso y le tomo las manos a su acompañante, dejándolas sobre sus morenos senos, al notar que el joven volvía a colocarse nervioso, rompió el beso.

-Hanna…--le murmuró suavemente al oído—No te voy a golpear –rió dulcemente—Tócame con confianza… quiero…quiero ser tuya… quiero que me hagas tuya…--lo miro a los ojos—

Asakura Hanna seguía con su sonrojo en el rostro, pero su mirada se había vuelto más seria.

-No quiero que lo hagas solo para compensarme por no haberme creído –le dijo—

-No lo hago por eso…--le respondió—Hanna… yo… yo también… es solo… que me negaba a aceptarlo… ai shiteru –se sonrojo—

Hanna se sonrojo más, pero sonrió y la beso, Maya le respondió el beso, el rubio comenzó a mover sus manos más confiado, acariciando los suaves pechos, sacándole dulces suspiros a la chica. Asakura rompió el beso, para comenzar a besarle el cuello, Fujiyama cerró los ojos, suspirando ante el tacto de los labios del rubio en su cuello y de las manos del mismo en sus pechos. Las blancas manos de Hanna comenzaron a bajar, acariciando el vientre de la joven con una de ellas y con la otra la cintura, para luego acariciarle las piernas. Maya le daba besos en el hombro cuando abrió sus ojos y dejó salir un gemido tanto de placer como de sorpresa, sin aviso Asakura introdujo una de sus manos bajo su falda y su braga, acariciándole directamente su intimidad. Hanna movía suavemente su mano sobre la entrepierna, mientras ella le gemía al oído y volvía a cerrar sus bellos ojos, el rubio sonrió un poco y empezó a introducir suavemente un par de dedos en ella, quien fue gimiendo más alto, abrazándolo.

-Hanna –gimió Fujiyama y le beso el cuello, Asakura sonrió más y empezó a adentrar más sus dedos en la ya húmeda intimidad...—

Pero en ese entonces un fuerte cañonazo se escucho por todo el lugar, sobresaltando a los recientes amantes, quienes se miraron y, sin verdaderamente desearlo, se vistieron y corrieron hacia el lugar proveniente del cañonazo, para ver si sus amigos estaban bien.

Al llegar vieron al director dando un discurso que los alumnos ya no escuchaban, puesto que algunos conversaban o estaban medio dormidos, como era el caso de Asakura Yoh, que estaba acurrucado entre los brazos de su novia, Kyouyama Anna. Juntos a ellos estaban Tsukatani Kaori, apoyada en el frondoso tronco de un árbol, de brazos cruzados y sin mucha expresión en su lindo rostro, Asakura Hao estaba sentado a lo indio, algo apartado de la pareja, tenía su codo derecho sobre su rodilla y con la mano de ese brazo tenía su cabeza apoyada y su rostro tenía una expresión de aburrimiento extremo. Hanna y Maya parpadearon, suspiraron decepcionados, puesto que habían pensando que era algo más interesante, algo que valiera la pena por no haber terminado lo que hacían, se sonrojaron, se vieron, se dieron la mano y fueron con los demás.

-Donde estaban? –pregunto perezosamente Yoh, observando a la pareja colocarse detrás de Kaori—

-Por ahí –respondió Hanna—Y… esta dando el discurso de cada año? –preguntó cambiando de tema—

-Así es… yo ya estaba durmiendo, pero que fastidio –bostezo el mayor de los Asakura—

-Se supone que el flojo es Yoh, Hao –comentó Anna—

-Detalles, Anna –dijo Hao--

-Y… habrá fiesta o algo, como siempre? –pregunto Fujiyama—

-Sí, termina el discurso y empieza la fiesta al modo que "deseen los alumnos" –contestó Kyouyama repitiendo las palabras del director—

-Eso significa drogas y alcohol –comento Tsukatani, sin mirar a ninguno—

-Es cierto –suspiraron los demás—

-Oigan –dijo Hao mientras se enderezaba y miraba a todos—Yamatto quiere que hablemos cuando la fiesta empiece, me dijo que encontró la última marca del Cielo

-Seguiremos con esto de las marcas –suspiró Yoh—

-Ja, tu tienes la Suprema, no te quejes –le dijo el mayor—Tú eres el que debe prestar mayor atención sobre este asunto –Yoh no le contestó—

-Yo no entiendo casi nada –comentó Hanna—

-Es sencillo…--dijo Maya, sin dar más detalles—

-Pero… se supone que tengo una marca del Cielo… que hago yo? –pregunto confundido el rubio—

-Aun… no se revela nada Hanna? –le pregunto Anna—

-Pues… no se…--rió nervioso el Asakura—

-Te ha pasado algo raro, algo como lo que le paso a Yoh? –pregunto Hao—

-Creo que no—

-Que despistado –suspiro el castaño mayor-

Volvieron a ver al director, ni siquiera para ponerle atención, simulaban eso, cuando en realidad cada uno pensaba en algo distinto. No se fijaron cuando el discurso acabó y la fiesta comenzó, Sanosuke los miro, les hizo una seña, para que fueran cerca del lago, los jóvenes suspiraron y se levantaron, yendo al lugar señalado, encontrándose con la Pandilla Oscura.

-Ok, empecemos con esto pronto, quiero divertirme un rato –dijo el líder—

-Bien, entonces di de un vez que quieres decir –apuró Hao—

-Ya –se fastidio—La última marca del Cielo esta entre nosotros, no me di cuenta antes dado que la propia marca se negaba a darse a conocer

-Eso es posible? –parpadearon confundidos Yoh y Hanna—

-Sí, pero solo las marcas del Cielo hacen eso –contesto Takenouchi Yamatto— Por eso, tampoco me había fijado que Hanna la tenía.

-Eso explica algunas cosas…--comentó Maya a lo que Anna asintió—

-Ya, pero… quien la tiene? –preguntaron los hermanos Asakura—

-Tsukatani Kaori –contestó Yamatto, mirando a la morena—

-Ah? –las miradas cayeron sobre Kaori, para luego ir donde Yamatto, volver donde Kaori, regresar donde Yamatto y así sucesivamente—

-Lo que yo quiero saber… desde hace cuanto que la tienes? –el peliblanco se acerco a la castaña—

-Desde que recuerdo –contestó ella, sin inmutarse y con indeferencia—

-Eso quiere decir que tus padres tenían ambos marcas –

-Según recuerdo… sí—

-Un momento…--interrumpió Yoh—Nuestro padre también tenía la marca… y a nosotros nos apareció después…

-Eso se debe porque solo uno de sus progenitores la llevaba, en este caso su padre…--dijo Yamatto— Como también fue en el caso de Anna, en el de Maya, en cambio, fue su madre.

-Y tú como sabes todo eso? –preguntaron los aludidos—

-He estado averiguando todo sobre las marcas…--

-Pero seguimos sin entender, explicate mejor Takenouchi!–se exaspero Hanna—

-Esta bien! Explico –Yamatto se sentó, cruzado de brazos, su pandilla lo imito—Los hijos de las personas que tienen marcas, las heredan… cuando solo uno tiene la marca, esta tarda en aparecer… como en su caso –miro a los Asakura, Fujiyama y Kyouyama—Pero cuando ambos padres tienen la marca, su hijo o hija nace con ella marcada, independiente si es la de la Calle o la del Cielo… ese fue mi caso… y según parece también el de Kaori…

Nuevamente las miradas pasaron de Yamatto a Kaori, pero esta vez se quedaron en ella, arquearon una ceja con incredulidad

-Que les pasa? –pregunto Tsukatani con cierto enfado—Yo no tenía idea de que era algo especial o que se yo…

-Desde cuando lo sabes, Kaori? –cuestionó Anna—

-Desde que Hao decidió que fuéramos novios –respondió la castaña—

-Explicate –pidió Maya—

Kaori suspiró, cerro los ojos y empezó a contarles.

_**Flash Back. **_

-No soy tu novia, bastardo! –le gritó Kaori a Hao—

-He dicho que sí! –alegó este y salio corriendo allí al ver que Tsukatani lo miraba con ganas de matarlo—

-Vuelve aquí pedazo de animal! –movió sus brazos enojada y el agua salpico—Are? –miro el lago y levanto una mano, en seguida un chorro de agua se levanto—

La joven Tsukatani se quedo boquiabierta y bajo su brazo, el agua descendió, repitió la acción varias veces y todas las veces sucedió lo mismo, estando algo aturdida, se acerco al lago y, dudando, acerco lentamente su pie derecho al agua, posándolo sobre este. El agua tuvo una curiosa reacción: en vez de mandar ondas, se mantuvo quieta unos segundos y luego empezaron a salir serpientes de agua.

-Kami-sama –dijo la joven totalmente sorprendida mientras aquellas serpientes subían por su pierna, envolviéndose en ella, pero sin mojarla—Que… que…? –la serpiente bajo y se fundió en el agua—Are?

-Kaori! Apresúrate! –le grito Anna desde lejos—

-Ya voy! –le contestó ella, miro el lago y volvió con los demás—

Hao la recibió con un profundo beso, Kaori lo abofeteo y nuevamente empezaron a discutir.

_**End Flash Back. **_

-Y se me había olvidado comentar eso –finalizó la chica abriendo sus negros ojos—

Los demás la observaban perplejos, parpadearon, Yoh sonrió y rió, Anna negó…

-Como se nota que eres una despistada –la regaño—

-Da igual, ya saben –dijo Tsukatani—

-Eso quiere decir…--analizó Hao—Que… tu elemento… es el agua –sus ojos brillaron y Maya rió por lo bajo, comprendiendo a donde quería llegar su amigo—

-De verdad? Ni me había fijado en eso –dijo con sarcasmo Kaori—

-Ah, no! –exclamo Yamatto, frunciendo el ceño—

-Si! Trágate esa Takenouchi! –dijo el mayor de los Asakura, mirando al peliblanco sonriendo—

-No es justo! Pero que mierda! –bufó el otro, Kyouyama sonrió levemente al comprender—

-De que…? –empezaron Yoh y Hanna, pero dejaron su pregunta al aire cuando entendieron que sucedía— Ohhhh…--exclamaron a la vez--

-Ah? De que hablan? –pregunto Kaori, parpadeando con cierta inocencia reflejada en sus ojos—

-Yo te explico mi vida –dijo Hao, aun sonriendo—Tú tienes el agua y yo el fuego… elementos opuestos… ahora dime, princesa, recuerdas que dijo Yamatto sobre eso? –sonrió más—

-Pues, que los opuestos estaban destinados a estar juntos… o algo así –contestó ella, aun sin comprender—Ah! No, no eso no puede ser! –exclamo un par de minutos después, comprendiendo-

-Kaori, hasta Yoh fue más rápido –dijo Maya riendo—

-No te burles ahora Fujiyama! –exclamo esta exaltada—Con él?! –señalo a Hao—Con ESE?! No PUEDE ser posible –

-Si, si lo es –sonreía el Asakura señalado—

-No, no lo es –dijo ella testarudamente, empezando así una nueva disputa entre ellos--

-No es justo –murmuro Yamatto con enfado—

-Por que no? –le pregunto Anna—Son tal para cual …--miro a Tsukatani Kaori y a Asakura Hao, quienes aun decían el "No, no lo es" y el "Si, si lo es" respectivamente—

-Porque… porque sí y ya –contestó Takenouchi, con pequeño sonrojo y el ceño fruncido—Como sea… volvamos a la fiesta…

-No dirás nada más sobre las marcas? –pregunto Yoh—

-No, otro día –respondió, se levantó y se marcho con su pandilla—

-Oigan…. Ya basta –dijo Hanna a Hao y a Kaori, pero estos lo ignoraron—

-Déjalos –le susurro Maya al oído—Terminamos lo que empezamos? –le preguntó coquetamente—

-S-sí…--respondió el rubio, sonrojándose, volteo a ver a Anna y a Yoh, pero ellos se iban entre los árbol, en dirección a las cabañas—

-Ves? Lo mejor es dejarlos –sonrió Fujiyama, Hanna asintió y ambos se fueron, dejando en su discusión a Kaori y a Hao—

Tsukatani y Asakura siguieron así, ignorando que sus amigos se habían aburrido y se habían marchado. Kaori se aburrió y mejor lo ignoro, miro a donde estaban los demás, pero al no verlos bufó.

-Menudos amigos…--dijo enojada y se marcho—

-Hey! No me dejes solo aquí –exclamo Hao y salió tras ella—

-Por que? Es que acaso temes que salga un felino salvaje y no te puedas defender solo? –pregunto burlonamente—

-No –sonrió el castaño—

-Entonces, déjame ya –

-No… deberíamos empezar a llevarnos mejor, no te parece?—

-No – dijo Kaori secamente, el joven rió—

-Venga, princesa… estamos destinados a estar juntos –dijo sonriendo—

-Necesito un tequila…--murmuro ella, entró a la fiesta y fue directo al bar—Un tequila por favor –el barman sonrió y asintió—

-Dame uno a mi también –dijo Hao, llegando y colocándose junto a la castaña, el tipo fue a prepararle los tragos--

-No tienes nada más que hacer que molestarme? –se irrito Tsukatani—Como ligarte a alguien, por ejemplo?

-No, quiero estar contigo hoy –le respondió—

-Pues mala suerte, porque lo que es yo, estaré bien lejos de ti –

-Aquí tienen, dos tequilas –dijo sonriente el barman—

-Gracias –dijeron Kaori y Hao, tomando cada uno un vaso—

La chica se alejo, nuevamente, de Hao, y este la volvió a seguir, la humilde sonrisa del barman, se volvió maliciosa. Tsukatani ignoraba cada palabra de Hao, avanzando cada vez más rápido, hasta que encontró una cabaña vacía y se metió en ella, con Asakura pisándole los talones. Kaori lo miro con odio, se sentó en un mueble y miro su vaso con tequila, Hao se puso delante de ella y le besó la frente.

-Tregua por hoy, princesa –dijo sonriéndole dulcemente—

-No me digas así, no soy ninguna princesa –le dijo Kaori, luego suspiró—Esta bien…

-Aunque… debo discutirte algo… --

-Que cosa? –

-Sí eres una princesa…eres mi princesa –dijo Hao, ella se sonrojo—

-No seas bobo, no soy princesa –respondió Kaori—Bebamos esto mejor –le sonrió levemente, Hao asintió y ambos se bebieron el tequila— Hum… esta más fuerte de lo habitual --

-Sí, tienes razón… princesa –sonrió—

-Y dale con eso…--

-Si lo eres…. Eres mi hermosa princesa –le acarició una mejilla y la abrazo con un brazo de la cintura—

-Hao…--dijo ella sonrojada—

-No digas nada, princesa…--Asakura cerro sus ojos y junto sus labios con los de ella en un dulce beso, Kaori parpadeo, pero cerro sus ojos y le respondió el beso con la misma dulzura—

_**Continuará. **_

JEJEJEJE que tal? Ya tamos de regreso… gomen… se nos borraron los capitulos ToT y ahora tenemos que volver a hacerlos…/ ps ya ni modos jajajja ojalá les guste este capitulo ya que el que sigue… es un AnnaxYoh candente

No olviden dejar review!! PROXIMO CAPITULO LEMON!!


	16. Con sabor a vainilla y naranjas

Los personajes de Shaman King no nos pertenecen(( desgraciadamente)), solo los hemos tomado para crear este fics

**Los personajes de Shaman King no nos pertenecen(( desgraciadamente)), solo los hemos tomado para crear este fics.**

**Haber antes de comenzar… me gustaría aclarar que ESTE CAPÍTULO ES LEMON!! Y también en un song-fic((este cap))…. Si no es gusta esta clase de cosas… por favor sáltense el capítulo… en el siguiente pondremos lo sobresaliente de aquí oks? Atte: Anna Maya**

**Amor en un internado**

_**Cáp. 16: Con sabor a vainilla y naranjas.**_

El sabor de la chica realmente le gustaba al joven… estaba realmente feliz, si muy feliz.

Tsukatani Kaori por fin accedía ante el, esa chica que tanto le gustaba y que tanto le aguanto por lo mismo ((uy si pobrecito de ti Hao ¬¬))

-Hao… no… basta por favor- La chica logró separar sus enrojecidos y suaves labios de los de los apasionados del chico

-Doushite? – Le pregunto el tomándola en brazos y recostándola en una cama de la cabaña- Yo se bien que te gusta… que lo deseas, lo se bien –Le lanzo una de sus muy típicas sonrisas que derretían a cualquiera en su camino y como era siempre, eso hizo sonrojar a la chica con la que estaba esa vez.

-Cállate, baka –Le reclamo ella completamente sonrojada y apenada, Hao sonrió y le comenzó a dar besitos en la cara bajando poco a poco al cuello de la chica, lo cual hizo que la chica se retorciera al sentir la cálida respiración de su novio en su sensible cuello

- Hueles tan rico princesita… - le beso el cuello sin embargo comenzó a sentirse mareado – Tan rico es tu aroma que me comienzo a marear .

-A mí no me llega mi aroma… pero yo también estoy mareada – Dijo la chica tocándose la cabeza, Hao se recostó al lado de ella- Ha…o –fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de desmayarse completamente, y el joven no tardo en seguirla… también se había desmayado, ya que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que el cantinero ((barman)) le había colocado una pastilla a cada vaso…

_**…: Mientras en otra cabaña:…**_

Aquella pareja se daba besitos en lo que la chica comía helado de vainilla y el joven comía una deliciosa naranja, ambos estaban sentados en la cama de él.

-Yoh, alguna vez nos imaginaste así?-Le preguntó de pronto Kyouyama

- Comiendo? Si… en casi todos mis sueños todos comemos jijiji – Dijo el con inocencia

-No estúpido… así… como pareja…- Se sonrojo

-Ahhh –Yoh dejo las naranjas de lado y se acerco demasiado a ella- Cada noche de mi vida – le robo un cálido beso sonriendo- Siempre pensé que acabaríamos juntos… o al menos eso era lo que yo esperaba. –Dijo suavemente mientras recostaba delicadamente a la chica en la cama

_**"**__**Quiero perderme en tu cuerpo  
Como agua clara en un bosque de sol  
Mirar tus ojos inciertos  
Donde sembrara mil sueños de amor."**_

-Pervertido- Sin embargo ella le sonrió abrazándolo e incluso… uniendo ella misma sus labios iniciando un beso tierno y dulce para acabar en un desesperado y apasionado beso. La chica le retiro rápidamente la polera y le comenzó a acariciar el pecho son sus suaves manos… Yoh rió un poco y que se sentía tan nervioso a pesar de no ser la primera vez de estar con una chica… pero estar con ella era completamente diferente, con ella su mundo daba vueltas, con ella se sentía fuerte, con ella haría cualquier cosa, con ella…. Con ella quería pasar el resto de su vida.

Sin embargo algo lo saco de sus pensamientos... sentía frío en su parte baja del cuerpo, así que vio hacia abajo notando que estaba solo en boxers se sonrojo al ver el bulto que sobresalía de sus boxers pero su sonrojo se intensifico muchísimo más al ver a su hermosa novia… solo con ropa interior, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

_**"Quiero beber en tus labios  
Esa caricia de luna y de miel  
Y descubrir el encanto  
De la pasión que se esconde en tu piel."**_-En quien piensas que no me prestas atención? –Preguntó un poco molesta sentándose en el estómago del joven castaño quien endiosado la veía…

-Yo… solo pienso en ti Annita –se sonrojo- pienso que eres perfecta… que eres hermosa – Se sentó abrazando a su linda rubia para comérsela a besos, hambrientos besos que fueron correspondidos casi de inmediato, habían tratado de amarse contables veces atrás, pero… este era el momento… el momento justo para que ambos se demostraran cuanto se amaban.

"Quiero pintar con tus besos  
Un cielo de estrellas sembrado de luz  
Buscar abrigo en tu cuerpo  
En la noche eterna de tu juventud."

-Yoh –Fue un suspiro lanzado por la hermosa joven ya que Yoh la había recostado sobre el colchón de la cama y le besaba el cuello necesitadamente, el Yoh tierno e inocente se había transformado en un apasionado y candente hombre, a Anna simplemente se le iba la voz llamándolo…incitándolo a pecar.

-Annita, eres tan hermosa… y eres solo mía jejeje –Dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en los suaves y esponjosos senos de la rubia, haciéndola sonrojar a tope… completamente.

-Aun no soy solo tuya Asakura – Sonrió de lado mientras sus manos acariciaban el gran trasero del joven.

_**"Quiero saciar mi locura  
En la tibia playa de tu desnudez  
Para llenar de ternura  
La inocencia pura de hacerte mujer."**_

-Bueno, entonces…no esperemos más para que me pertenezcas – Esa fue una frase que enloqueció a la jovencita por completo. Dándose otra ronda de pelea de lenguas.

Mientras tanto sus manos se dedicaban a acariciarse mutuamente, explorar el cuerpo contrario para grabar cada parte de este en su mente. Poco a poco y lentamente el joven Asakura guío sus manos hasta el broche del sostén de la chica, ambos se miraron a los ojos

-Yoh, yo… - La chica lo abrazó algo insegura, lo cual era muy curioso porque las veces anteriores Yoh ya la había visto desnuda, pero ahora un extraño sentimiento de vergüenza la invadía.

_**"Quiero escapar por tu vientre  
Para nuevamente llenarme de paz  
Que es tan inmenso tenerte  
Clavada en mi pecho  
Como una verdad."**_

El Asakura sonrió un poco dándole un muy dulce beso a la chica, acariciándole la espalda… sintió que su chica no se sentía segura así que decidió parar un poco el ritmo. Él no haría nada que ella no quisiera, solo quería hacer gozar a la hermosa rubia debajo de él, que ella sintiera cuanto la amaba.

-Annita, si no estas segura de esto será mejor que lo paremos aquí- Yoh la miro a los ojos sonriéndole un poco mientras se separaba del cuerpo de la rubia, sin embargo la hermosa chica de piel perleada lo abrazo contra si negando con la cabeza

-No, yo quiero – La chica se sonrojo- yo quiero que esto ocurra, por que lo deseo, por que te amo, es solo que – Se sonrojo mas- eres mi primer hombre. –Yoh la vio con ternura, dándole un beso en los labios

_**"Quiero entregarte mis años  
Mis ansias de amarte  
Mi fuerza y me fe.  
Para llegar de tu mano  
Al rincón sagrado que siempre soñé."  
**_

Anna lo abrazo con fuerza, mientras ambos se sentaban, ella sobre el viéndose a los ojos sientiedose uno por fin.

Fue así que el castaño joven la miro a los ojos y llevo sus manos al broche del sostén de la chica y ella sonrojada asintió rompiendo el beso y sonriéndole

-Hazlo, mi amor – Fue la frase que salio en ese momento de los cálidos labios de la chica, ambos se sonrieron y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo mientras Yoh desabrochaba el sostén…quitándoselo a la rubia, lanzándolo lejos.

_**"Quiero pintar con tus besos  
Un cielo de estrellas sembrado de luz  
Buscar abrigo en tu cuerpo  
En la noche eterna de tu juventud."  
**_

Kyouyama sintió el aire acariciando sus senos… con lo cual quiso abrazarse así misma para que el castaño no notara que ella tenía frío o que estaba excitada, sin embargo el joven ya había llevado sus manos hasta los perfectos y firmes senos de la chica, acariciándolos con suavidad y ternura, comenzando a darle besitos en todo su hermoso rostro hasta bajar a su delicioso cuello, su novio estaba realmente enamorado de ella… La habitación ya se sentía cubierta del aroma del amor, ambos estaban felices de estar ahí, ellos solos, para compartir ese momento tan especial para ambos. Sin embargo el joven no tardó mucho en aprisionar un pezoncito entre sus labios succionando suavemente, sacándole a la chica esos gemidos que tanto lo excitaban, ambos cerraron los ojos. Yoh paseaba su lengua por todo el seno de la chica y de vez en cuando mordía la tensa carne o succionaba los botoncitos que coronaban los encantos de la chica, Kyouyama solo lo abrazaba se sentía tan feliz, tan enamorada, entonces el joven subió hasta su rostro de nuevo, dejando sus senos cubiertos de su saliva, pero eso poco importaba ahora porque desde ese momento, ella sería su mujer…

_**"Quiero saciar mi locura  
En la tibia playa de tu desnudez  
Para llenar de ternura  
La inocencia pura de hacerte mujer."  
**_

Poco a poco ambos se fueron recostando, ella lo veía directamente a los ojos y le sonrió.

-Te amo Annita, te amo mucho mucho- Le dijo el joven llenándola de besos enamorados mientras la chica lo despojaba de sus boxers y posteriormente despojarse ella misma de sus braguitas.- Estas segura Annita? – La miro a los ojos, quería saber si su chica se sentía segura realmente de eso, pero la respuesta que recibió fue la hermosa sonrisa de la chica quien lo beso.

-Si, estoy segura… quiero que seamos uno- El joven sonrió ante la respuesta de su futura mujer y fue acomodándose suavemente entre las suaves piernas de la chica. En ese momento ambos se vieron a los ojos y se besaron e Yoh comenzó a empujar suavemente su miembro viril de tamaño envidiable dentro de su chica.

Al principio ambos lanzaron un gemido de placer, Anna lo abrazo fuertemente echando un poco su cabeza hacía atrás mientras

-Oh, Yoh… Yoh- La chica lo llamó agitadamente, sus voz estaba mezclada con placer, le ronroneaba al oído, sintiendo como el chico balanceaba sus caderas ignorando que el joven estaba realmente siendo cuidadoso con ella, porque le importaba mucho, por ser la persona que amaba, por ser la primera vez de ella.

-Annita, eres hermosa… la más hermosa de todas – Y luego la beso, adentrando un poco más su espina, sin embargo se topo con una pequeña barrera y también supo que había llegado a la barrera por el quejido que había emitido la rubia. Comenzó a mecerse suavemente de nuevo, reconfortándola un poco y de pronto el foco se le prendió… Si la chica sentía placer no sentiría dolor, y entonces bajo una mano hasta la intimidad de la chica acariciando el pequeño botón que coronaba la entrada, estimulándola, y notando como la joven de cabellos de oro se mordía el labio inferior mientras lanzaba muchos suspiros, reteniendo su gemidos, pero Yoh aumentó mucho más el ritmo de sus dedos haciendo que el placer de la chica fuera incomparable…

-Yoh, ohhhhhhhh, Yoh… YOOOOOHHHHHHH- por fin grito la chica en medio de un descomunal orgasmo, el primer orgasmo de su vida.

_**"Quiero pintar con tus besos  
Un cielo de estrellas sembrado de luz  
Buscar abrigo en tu cuerpo  
En la noche eterna de tu juventud".  
**_

El joven castaño sonrió y se introdujo completamente en la chica rompiendo la barrera que proclamaba la pureza de la jovencita, pureza que fue robada para dar regalo a una mujer.

-Oh Annita eres hermosa- El joven comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras sus embestidas eran lentas y suaves en un principio, Anna se mantenía abrazada a él, regalándole pequeños gemidos de placer, gemidos que pasaron a ser gritos cuando el joven Asakura aumentó considerablemente, tanto el número como la intensidad de las embestidas. El castaño sonreía fascinado mientras el también soltaba pequeños sonidos de placer.

-Por favor Yoh… más… necesito más de esto ahhhhh- Dijo la chica enterrando un poco las uñas en la fuerte espalda del joven, quien un tanto sorprendido la miro ya que no era común que la joven rubia, la reina de hielo suplicara, sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia a eso y asintió con una gran sonrisa, llevando las piernas de la rubia a sus caderas, donde la chica lo abrazó con sus suaves piernas y las embestidas realmente se intensificaron, haciendo que sus cuerpos danzaran en un movimiento de adelante hacia atrás frenético, las sensaciones eran incomparables, ninguno de los dos había sentido algo así a pesar de que el chico ya tenía algo de experiencia. Esto era maravilloso, un acto de amor.

Las sensaciones comenzaron a sofocarlos de placer, a lo que la rubia grito fuertemente el nombre de su hombre, mientras se arqueaba y apretaba los ojos, de los cuales pequeñas lágrimas de placer resbalaban e Yoh al verla llena de placer retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo y aquellas contracciones que abrazaban su miembro lo vencieron completamente, así que cerró los ojos mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrerlo y lanzó un pequeño gruñido, dejando salir toda su esencia dentro de su ahora mujer.

_**"Quiero saciar mi locura  
En la tibia playa de tu desnudez  
Para llenar de ternura  
La inocencia pura de hacerte mujer."**_

Ahora ambos respiraban cansados, rendidos sobre las sábanas de aquella amplia cama, se daban dulces besos y las caricias aun existían en la habitación.

-Eso fue maravilloso- Susurró la chica mientras se abrazaba al pecho del apuesto joven.

-Te amo tanto, Anna- Fue lo que dijo el castaño mientras le acariciaba el cabello y respiraba aun algo agitado.

-Yo también, te amo- Fue lo último que se escuchó en la cabaña, puesto que ambos se abrazaron para dormir con la persona amada

_**..:Era la mañana del día siguiente, en otra cabaña:..**_

- Mi cabeza… - Hao fue el primero en despertarse y sentarse, y al ver a su querida princesa junto a el no pudo más que sonrojarse a tope. Pero se le quedo mirando, se veía tan hermosa cuando dormía, sonrió, pero de pronto la chica abrió lentamente los ojos

-Ya es de día?- Fue lo que preguntó sentándose y tocándose la cabeza, la cual le dolía horriblemente.

-Si, ya es de día- Fue lo que escucho al lado de ella y desvió la mirada al ver a Hao… un silencio incómodo se formó en la habitación, silencio que fue roto por la joven

-Será mejor ir a buscar a los demás- Se levantó siendo seguida por el Asakura quien asintió y ambos salieron de la cabaña. Caminaron por más de una hora pero no encontraron a nadie, hasta que se cansaron y fueron a sentarse a la orilla de un río sin embargo divisaron la figura de alguien a lo lejos.

-Ese no es…- Tsukatani fue interrumpida.

-HANNA!! – Gritó el Asakura mayor corriendo donde el rubio quien se lavaba la cara.

-Oh, Aniki, Kaori, donde están Anna e Yoh? Trate de buscarlos pero no los encontré –Se encogió de hombros, sin embargo tanto la chica como su hermano se le quedaban mirando.

-No hace algo de frío como para que solo lleves pantalones?- Puntualizó la hermosa morena y Hanna se volteó a ver, era cierto, solo portaba sus pantalones, sus perfecto tórax, pecho y abdomen estaban al aire..

-Bueno es que tengo algo de calor, venga vayamos con Maya- Los chicos mayores se voltearon a ver alzando una ceja y caminaron hasta un hermoso llano donde Hanna se acercó a un árbol y tomó a la morena en brazos, la cual solo portaba ropa interior y dormía. Tanto Hao como Kaori voltearon a ver al menor con cara pícara.

-No! No es lo que creen- El jovencito se sonrojo de inmediato, tapando a Fujiyama con una manta y rió nervioso

-Será mejor que busquemos a Yoh y a Anna- Y dicho eso comenzó a caminar rápido en dirección a su cabaña, con la hermosa castaña Fujiyama en brazos, los cuatro llegaron a la cabaña y tocaron la puerta, pero nadie contesto.

-Tal vez están dormidos- Dijo Kaori, abriendo la puerta, entraron y cual fue la sorpresa de Hao, Kaori y Hanna al ver a Anna acostada en el pecho de Yoh, abrazados y desnudos((claro cubiertos por sábanas)) el trío de quedo con cara de WHAT?!

_**Continuará…**_

Jejeje aquí el esperado Lemon n/n etto… bueno si alguien tiene alguna objeción o comentario, por favor refiéranse a Anna Maya osea yop, ya que yo soy la que escribiré los lemon. Gracias por el apoyo y sigan leyendo. DEJEN REVIEWS(( con tan poquitos comenzamos a creer que no les gusta la historia ToT))


End file.
